Pyramania
by snowqueen79
Summary: In the wake of S.H.I.E.L.D's fall, the recently discovered Marley Cooper is brought in to the Avengers to develop her highly dangerous abilities. Like Bucky, she's a product of HYDRA's dark intent. Unlike him, she's as gentle as she is dangerous and it's not long before he loses his heart to her. Can the Avengers keep HYDRA from claiming her? The darkness of HYDRA is swirling ab
1. Chapter 1

No one had noticed that she'd quietly entered the room midway through Nick Fury's meeting. He didn't even acknowledge her presence and he knew she was coming. Knew the moment she'd walked in and slid into a chair next to the door.

Marley tried to mute the din of voices in the room, in her mind, and focus on what Fury was telling them.

"We need to be ready for Hydra's next move," he told them from where he leaned on the table at the front of the room. "It may take some time while they regroup, but they've already begun the process. When they strike next, we'll need to be ready."

Tony Stark, _the_ Tony Stark, smirked at Steve Rogers who sat directly across from him.

"Glad you're back, Cap," Tony sounded sincere.

"Glad we could _compromise_ ," Steve replied meaningfully.

Up until a month ago, the Avengers' future seemed to be in question. They were at war with each other and scattered. Half of them backed Tony Stark's Iron Man and the U.N. agreement they'd complied with. The rest had followed Steve Rogers' Captain America, either disagreeing with the direction Tony's group had gone in or loyal to the Captain who was trying to save his friend, a former HYDRA assassin.

Several of them who had backed Steve, including Clint, Sam, and Wanda, had been incarcerated following one hell of a battle and when the Captain came to break them out, for whatever reason, Tony Stark and those who had sided with him had shown up to help.

The U.N. was quick to point out that Tony and his allies had violated their treaty. With Nick Fury forced underground and S.H.I.E.L.D.'S fall, the UN became conspicuously silent. With HYDRA still a huge threat, perhaps they were reluctant to deal with the consequences of a growing group of extraordinary people. In the end, the Avengers survived, as did S.H.I.E.L.D. in the shadows, and they continued to try to save the world.

The Avengers had come back to Stark Tower, to live as one group and prepare for when they would be needed. That time would surely be soon as word from Thor came about a potential threat to Midgard, his name for earth, from another place. Something to do with what they called Infinity Stones. And then there was HYDRA.

Fury had warned Marley that she was coming in at a pivotal time. While Steve had been allowed to take his friend out of cryostasis and move him from Wakanda into the tower, Tony's deep-seated animosity towards the man who had unwittingly murdered his parents among many others was still an issue and caused friction in the group. Apparently, there were still hard feelings among other members in the group. And on top of all of that, they were adding a new player to the group.

Marley.

"One last item," Fury finally nodded in her direction. "We have a new member we're adding to the Avengers' initiative. Her name is Marley Cooper."

Several pairs of eyes turned in her direction and she braced for the onslaught of thoughts out of habit.

 _Oh, she's cute_. Tony Stark winked at her while Clint and Natasha glanced at her with curiosity.

 _Oh, wow._ A teenage boy, she thought his name was Peter, stared at her with his mouth agape, until Sam laughed and shook his head, nudging him.

Sam's thoughts were funny. _Smart move, Fury. Bringing in a new babe to get everyone distracted. She can distract me any time._

Steve stretched back in his chair to give her an assessing look then a friendly nod. It was hard not to stare back at him. He was very handsome with his golden hair and strong features.

 _Wonder what she can do,_ Steve pondered. _She's a little thing._

Behind him, James 'Bucky' Barnes, more infamously known as the Winter Soldier, didn't glance her way, didn't make eye contact. He seemed to be hiding beneath a fringe of dark hair. She couldn't hear anything from him either. Well, it was a small respite.

"Welcome," this from Tony who was smirking adorably at her now. "So, what's your thing? What do you do?"

"Pyrokinesis," Fury announced, his expression and tone conveying a level of seriousness that wiped the smirk off Tony's face. "She needs to be trained and looked after _well_."

"Fine. I'll order more fire extinguishers. No problem," Tony said with his trademark sarcasm. But his smile was friendly. He was so busy smiling at her that he missed the disapproving frown Steve threw his way.

 _She looks scared,_ Steve thought _. I'll need to find out exactly what her capabilities are._

Sam was staring at her with great interest as well. _So, she can set people and things on fire? Can she blow shit up too?_

"That's it?" Clint asked. "Fire?"

"That's not enough?" Steve grinned at his friend.

 _You read minds too? Don't you?_

That from Wanda caught her off guard. The Scarlet Witch they called her. Marley's gaze flew to her and Wanda gave her a knowing but friendly smile.

Marley swallowed hard at being caught. She hadn't shared that with Fury. She wasn't comfortable with anyone knowing _that_ yet.

 _It's okay. I won't say anything. Believe me, I understand._

Marley wanted to smile in her direction but in a room of spies, super humans, and super soldiers, she didn't dare. She'd give herself away for certain.

 _Thank you_ , Marley told her mentally.

"Anything else?" Nick glanced around the room with his uncovered eye, finally stopping on Marley.

When nothing was said, he dismissed the group.

Tony stood and looked to be heading in Marley's direction. Fury and Steve both intercepted him.

While the bulk of the room began to drift out, Natasha looking back at her like a puzzle she wanted to solve and young Peter smiling and waving at her as he walked out, Wanda stopped by her chair.

"Let's have lunch soon. Once you're settled in," she offered.

"I'd like that."

 _Don't worry. These are good people. We will take care of you._

"Thank you," unthinking she said it aloud. "I'm just grateful to be here."

At that, Bucky glanced up, cutting intense blue eyes her way. She immediately dropped her gaze to the floor.

He was as handsome as his best friend, maybe even more so. Marley just hadn't been prepared for him to turn that intensity on her and no idea why he had. There was no way he could have discerned that she was hiding something, right?

Staring at the floor did give Marley the opportunity to focus on the conversation taking place in the front of the room where Bucky still sat.

"I'll put her in my wing with Wanda and Vision. Safest place for her," Tony told the other two men.

The idea of being near Wanda sounded good. Marley hoped to make friends.

Fury's expression was passive while Steve was shaking his head.

"Until we can assess her abilities and her control over them, I'd feel better if she were in our wing," Steve said firmly.

Tony rolled his eyes. "No offense, Cap, but you have enough on your plate right now dealing with heavy metal over there."

 _Leave Bucky out of this,_ Steve's thoughts were sharp.

Bucky watched the conversation with no reaction.

"Or you're just jealous because you two and Sam don't have a pretty girl in _your_ wing, is that it?" Tony teased.

"Stark, of the two of us, who is more worried about wooing pretty girls?"

"Wooing?" Tony snorted. "So cute. Okay. I'll give you that. But I still think it's a better idea to keep her on my floor." _I'll keep a close eye on her, Cap._

Folding his arms across his substantial chest, Steven wasn't budging. "We're on the top floor. She can take the corner rooms. Logistically, it makes better sense for her to be there if there are… accidents."

Steve had no idea how close to home he'd hit with that remark. Marley blew out an exhale. At this point, she didn't care where her room was. She just wanted to go and hide in it.

"Doesn't _she_ get a say?" Bucky's voice brought the conversation to a halt.

Marley looked up to meet Bucky's gaze, his eyes kinder this time before he shifted his gaze back to the others.

"He's right," Steve said, staring right at her. "Our manners are terrible. Sorry. Why don't we show you the apartments and let you decide which one you want? Sound okay?"

Marley nodded, thinking that was entirely fair.

She waited to catch Bucky's glance and mouthed 'thank you' to him. He nodded, finally rising from his chair as she did.

Tony appeared to have something else he wanted to say but he glanced her way and decided against it.

 _If anything happens to her because of Barnes, I'll beat your ass, Cap._

As if Steve could read his mind as Marley could, he regarded Tony warily.

 _He's worried about Bucky. He thinks he'd harm an innocent woman. Unbelievable._

Fury looked up and met Marley's gaze head on.

 _Good luck, Marley. You're going to need it with this outfit._

She stared after Nick Fury in shock. He'd known about her mind reading all along? Damn. He didn't miss anything, did he?

Tony grinned at Marley. "The room on _our_ floor? Has a _huge_ hot tub. You'll love it. I know that's the one you're going to choose."

Steve shook his head, but he was smiling, trying to make her feel welcome. She followed Tony from the room with Steve and Bucky trailing behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end, despite a heavy dose of Tony's charm and the promise of upgrades to the apartment in his wing, Marley chose the one on the top floor. It had a beautiful view of the city and was apparently in between Steve Rogers' quarters and those of Bucky Barnes.

While the view was something she appreciated, Steve's concern about her powers and her ability to control them was more valid than anyone knew at this point. Whatever dwelled within Marley was strong and it had only ever surfaced when she was scared. And when she was scared, and that power was unleashed, the results were horrific.

It had been tempting to stay in the same area as the famous Tony Stark and be close to Wanda. But she knew she needed help and didn't want to terrify a potential friend. In her mind, Steve represented that help and safety she sought. In charge of training within the Avengers' Initiative, Steve _needed_ to see what she could and couldn't do. Staying here would probably help that along. And if he couldn't help her, who could?

Besides, he and Bucky were both super soldiers. If something _really_ got out of her control, they were probably better suited to deal with it and harder to injure.

The last thing Marley wanted was to hurt anyone else.

Her two small suitcases had been delivered to her room and she was quietly finding places for the few things she had when someone knocked quietly at her door.

She opened the door to find Steve there, a file clutched in his hand. "Hey, Marley, how's it going?"

"Good," she told him.

"Can I talk to you for a few moments?" Steve was to the point. She appreciated that.

Opening the door to allow him into her apartment, Marley followed him to the main living room area and he motioned to the sofa. She had a seat while he took the stuffed chair next to her.

"Is the apartment okay? Do you need anything?"

Marley glanced around the enormous room with all its shining glass and light.

"I've never lived in a place like this," she admitted. "It's a lot of space for one person."

"That it is." Steve nodded.

"But I like it. I'm grateful to be here."

"Good." He took a deep breath. "Marley, if you're feeling up to it, we can start your physical training tomorrow."

Marley nodded in agreement. She wasn't in amazing physical shape as he was, but she was healthy. That had to count for something.

"I've, uh, read your file," he started slowly.

 _Here we go_ , she thought.

 _How am I going to approach this?_ He thought. _What a life this kid's had._

Marley would have taken issue with the kid part, she was almost thirty, but then she remembered he was in fact, nearing one hundred years old.

"You've seen this?" he asked carefully, holding up the file. "You know what's in here?"

Marley blew out an exhale. She'd seen it. It had almost everything on her past and the pyrokinesis. And now Steve Rogers knew _most_ of that story.

"That I thought I was an orphan until adulthood when I learned I was the product of a dismantled HYDRA program after I torched an apartment building and killed several people? Yes, I know."

Steve's expression was completely sympathetic. "I'm so sorry, Marley. I can't imagine what that was like for you."

It was the cross she'd bear for the rest of her life. She didn't regret taking out Grant. After what he'd done to her, she never would. But the other fifteen occupants of the building the rescuers couldn't get to that night? Mostly women and children…

"It wasn't your fault, Marley. There's no way you could have known."

"Everyone tells me that," she whispered, feeling the tears stinging the backs of your eyes. "But it doesn't change the fact that I killed them. Nothing can fix that."

He started to reach out for her hand but pulled back.

"Can… Can you…" He was considering his words very carefully. "Sense of touch…"

Marley laughed though there was little humor in it. It was a smart question. "I won't burn you. Promise."

"Good to know." His smile was friendly.

"Unless I'm upset."

"Is that the trigger for your abilities?"

"It's only happened twice," she explained. "Both times I was afraid. So, I guess it's closer to the truth to say that fear is my trigger."

"Fear," Steve said slowly. "You said this happened only twice. Only the apartment building is in the file. What was other time if you don't mind my asking?"

Meeting his gaze head on, she wrapped her arms around herself. "It's how I ended up here."

Steve waited patiently while Marley tried to decide the best way to explain the last six months of her life.

"I've known about my abilities for five years," Marley explained. "After the apartment building incident, they said in the papers that it was faulty wiring that started the fire. I thought I was the only one who knew that I was the one who started that fire, even if I didn't mean for any of that to happen. Not too long after the fire, strange people would find me. Now I know they must have been agents for S.H.I.E.L.D. or HYDRA. I didn't know the difference. I didn't know anything about it all or who was good or bad. I was scared. And all they wanted to talk about was the fire."

"I moved around a lot," she went on. "I stuck with minimum wage jobs, low cost apartments. Eventually they'd find me. They always found me."

Steve continued to listen silently.

"One night I left work. I was a cashier at a gas station. I'd just locked the door when a man in a really nice suit approached me. He said he wanted to talk, I told him I didn't. I tried to get around the building to my car and two more really big guys in military outfits were there, waiting. They forced me into the car."

 _Bastards_ , Steve thought.

"They took me to some building out in the middle of nowhere. I thought they took me to some remote location to kill me, but the building wasn't deserted. There were a lot of people in there, offices, labs. They pushed me into a cell and kept me there for days. They took my blood, they fed me once a day. They took my phone and the other stuff I had on me when I left work. I had no way to reach help and no one except the gas station owner would even know I was missing. He probably just thought I didn't come back."

 _No one filed a report_ , Steve thought.

"One morning, one of the military guys pulled me out and put me in a room filled with big metal panels."

"Lead shields." Steve said in more of a statement more than a question.

Marley nodded.

"They ordered me to start a fire. When I couldn't, they started… beating me. Cutting me. It went on for hours."

Steve's expression darkened. _Did they…?_

She was in tears now. They hadn't raped her but the threat of it had set her off that day.

"When I still couldn't start a fire after all of that, they told me… they were going to take me out back and take turns… and then shoot me in the head. I was… wasting their time and they were going to kill me. The man pulled me off the floor by my hair and started dragging me out of the room. That's when it _started_. He let go before we made it to the door. His arm… his arm was on fire."

Steve knew she was struggling with the rest of the story.

"I looked at the other two men and they just… burst into flames, their entire bodies… I couldn't stop it. Then I focused on the one who had been dragging me… and I made sure, made _sure_ , _he_ was on fire…. Then I just ran. I ran out of the building, and every person I met, I…"

Steve nodded, no judgment coming from him.

 _HYDRA has to be stopped once and for all. Look at all the damage they've done to people like her. To Bucky._

"I'd given up by the time someone picked me up on the road. I didn't run. I just… I'd decided to let them kill me…"

Absently, she swiped at her tears, trying to regain composure.

"It wasn't HYDRA that picked me up on the road… It was S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson. That's… that's why I'm still alive."

Steve seemed to be considering what to say. Marley took advantage of the opportunity to finish what she wanted to say.

"I understand that Mr. Fury brought me here to keep them from killing me. I know that, but –"

"HYDRA isn't trying to kill you."

Neither Steve nor she had noticed that Bucky had walked into the apartment, standing by the door, arms crossed over an impressive expanse of chest in the t-shirt he wore. Marley didn't know how much of her story he'd heard.

"They want to use you as a weapon," Bucky said, meeting her gaze.

 _How powerful is she then?_ Steven's thought was loud.

Bucky's blue eyes… their intensity forced her gaze back to Steve.

"Me? A weapon?" Marley shook your head. "The joke is on them then. I'm not… I'll never be like you two. Like the others."

Steven exchanged glances with his friend. "If what Bucky says is true, and HYDRA considers your abilities of value, why not figure out what you can do and how you can use them for good? If you can learn to use your talents, and control them, you'll be better able to protect yourself and just maybe you can help us stop them."

Steve was hoping to inspire her. Marley got that. Bucky's expression didn't mirror that hope. He looked at Marley with a wary expression.

"What if I do more damage than good? Whatever this is that I have, they gave it to me. They made me."

 _She's right._ Bucky lowered his glance to the floor. _Smart._

"Maybe that's where your abilities originated," Steve spoke now with conviction, "but what you do with them is _your_ choice. If you want to turn them on HYDRA and use them for good, we'll help you. You just need to be willing to try."

Steve watched her so intently now.

 _This is a bad idea._ Bucky kept his gaze on the floor.

Marley nodded to Steve. She was willing to try. She knew she'd disappoint them all, but she would try.

 _Good. I know she's scared but we can teach her._ Steve's confidence grew by the minute. _We can keep her safe._

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Steve asked, already working out a plan in his head.

There _was_ something and since she was there in the middle of their quarters, better to tell them now.

"If you hear anything at night, I apologize. I think… I have nightmares sometimes."

At that, Steve glanced back at Bucky.

"I'm fine. You don't need to check on me or anything and I haven't set anything on fire," she wanted to assure them. "Not yet."

"That's good," Steve's smile was warm as he tried to lighten things up. "We haven't gotten the new fire extinguishers yet."

Marley couldn't help but laugh with him on that.

That's when she noticed Bucky staring at her, his expression was controlled but his thoughts were a mad whirl and she could only pick out a word here and there. _Dangerous. Pointless._

 _Sweet._

Marley had no idea what was going on in his head, and that was rare for her, and she couldn't worry about it for the moment.

Between the Captain's conviction that he could help her channel what she considered to be a curse and Bucky's obvious reservations about her and what she could do, it was going to be an interesting experience living at Stark Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day had started early. Marley wasn't a morning person, but she made it out of bed at five, ready by six. She'd gotten up, gotten into the workout suit they'd provided you, and did more physical activity than she'd done in a year. The running and calisthenics had been brutal and not without several snide mental asides from nearly all of them – most of them were funny or sympathetic.

Then there had been weapons training. Marley had asked if that were necessary, but Steve had insisted so she patiently gave her undivided attention to explanations of various firearms, knives, tasers, and other things that she'd mostly never seen in real life before, much less used. At least she could sit down for that part. Right next to Peter, who she now knew to be Spider Man, who stole glances at her and tried to talk to her through most of it. He was a fairly new addition to the group and was training as she was.

After that, Marley thought she was done and headed for dinner. Steve motioned for her to follow him and though most every muscle she had was aching, she followed him. He led her into a wide, round glass chamber. On one side, people were working at computer screens, and they seemed to be waiting for her arrival. On the other side was an enormous metal shield that looking very familiar.

Stopping in the middle of the room, she looked to Steve nervously. Marley knew what was coming. She also knew she wasn't going to be able to do it.

Everyone still seemed to be waiting, but Marley didn't know what for.

"Bucky, there you are," Steve greeted his friend who had just walked into the room behind her.

Why was _he_ here? Marley knew he thought this was a bad idea. That doubt just about ensured she really wasn't going to be able to show them anything.

"Marley," Steve called out to her from where he stood by the shield. "Are you okay?"

 _She looks terrified. I told Tony this might be too similar to what happened to her at that HYDRA base._

Bucky watched her with his arms behind his back. His expression was neutral. His mind was quiet.

At your nod, Steve began. "Marley, we really need to see what you can do. Is there any way you can give this a try? Show us what you've got. Just aim for this shield."

Bucky gave his friend a sidelong glance. _This isn't going to work._

"Come on. Give it a try." Steve backed away from the shield and Bucky followed.

Now they were both standing there watching her, just like the people on the other side manning their computers and equipment, and Marley just wanted to sink through the floor.

But shouldn't she at least try?

Staring at the shield in front of her, trying desperately to forget about everyone else in the room, she thought about the last two times she'd created the fire, concentrating on what emotions she needed to produce something. _Anything_.

 _Damn it, Steve, this isn't going to work. She told you fear was her trigger._

Bucky's thoughts were surprisingly clear and loud in her mind. And they only made this worse. Marley had tried for hours in that cell with those men she now knew were stone-cold HYDRA agents. If she couldn't make something happened until they meant to kill her, how was she going to manage it now?

Now she could hear them arguing behind her, Steve and Bucky. Marley couldn't make out what they were saying. She only knew that Steve didn't like whatever Bucky was telling him.

"It's a bad idea. Forget it." Steve snapped at him finally.

 _If HYDRA wants what she can do, it's dangerous. We need to know what we're dealing with._

Marley could feel Bucky's frustration and he was more than a little intimidating. But then he was the infamous Winter Soldier that she'd heard about in the news. He was once one of HYDRA's deadliest weapons, saved by his lifelong friend Steve Rogers and still, from what she gathered, struggling to get some semblance of his life back.

Maybe the fact that she'd also came from HYDRA upset him? Maybe he thought she was overreacting to her one run in with HYDRA? Look at what they'd done to _him_. How could her experience ever compare to seventy years or torture, control, and abuse that he'd suffered?

Truth be told, he probably seriously hated Marley.

None of the symptoms she'd experienced when she'd started the fires was present. Marley was nervous and honestly, felt a little cold, standing there in the middle of all this attention and unable to do a damn thing.

A tear slid down her cheek as she decided to just call this off. She'd tell them she couldn't do it. It was the truth.

Marley turned, and her gaze met with Steve's. "I can't…"

Bucky stormed into her line of vision, his blue eyes dark with anger as he marched directly at her, backing her into the shield in an alarmingly short number of steps.

"Bucky, stop!"

His metal hand came up, closed around her throat, squeezing just enough that the lack of air made her dizzy and had her heart pounding in her ears.

"You're working for HYDRA, aren't you?" Bucky growled. "They sent you to kill more people."

Marley couldn't speak. All she could do was just weakly try to shake her head, try to pull that hand away, as he lifted her off the ground, sliding her up the shield.

"They sent you to kill me? Didn't they? DIDN'T THEY?" he yelled.

The heat came on then, a drop of sweat ran down her forehead. Marley's vision was starting to fade but she could still see Steve heading straight for them.

"Are you going to do something? Because if you don't, I'll kill _you_ ," Bucky said menacingly as Steve attacked him from behind.

Bucky was forced to release Marley and she dropped to the ground in a heap, gasping for air, watching the two men fight.

Marley's palms began to itch, to burn. She thought she saw a curl of smoke rise out of the corner of her eye.

Even while fighting Steve, Bucky kept his gaze on her as if Steve was the only thing saving her from his wrath. And in truth, he was.

"Do it!" Bucky screamed at her. "Kill me, little girl."

Pain bloomed inside Marley and just burst its way out of her chest, the first fireball barreled straight at Bucky, hitting his metal arm and dancing along it while his eyes widened. Steve immediately stopped, his gaze flying to her.

"Marley!" Steve's voice called to her, but it sounded far off, even if he stood only five feet away.

The other fireball broke free, this one substantially bigger than the first, hurtling towards Bucky. Steve pulled him to the floor, watching as it blasted the glass right in front of the computer geeks. One young man jumped out of his chair and fled the room.

"Marley!" Steve headed for her and she wanted to tell him to run because now she couldn't control it. Marley didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt Bucky either.

Bucky shoved Steve behind him, crawling to Marley across the floor while her terror escalated. She waited for him to kill her, unless the next volley broke out of her first…

"Stop," Bucky whispered harshly, looking shaken now. He reached her and gently placing his flesh palm over her forehead while she cowered in fear. He jerked it back. "Shit, you're burning up."

"I'm not with HYDRA," Marley pleaded with him tearfully. "I don't want to kill you or anybody. Please..."

With his metal hand, Bucky smoothed the hair back from her face. The cold metal felt so good. Grabbing that hand, Marley held it flush against her cheek.

 _Jesus, I've fucked this up,_ Bucky thought. Marley could see her own pain mirrored in his eyes.

"I can't do this." Marley meant it. "Kill me. It's okay."

"I'm not going to kill you. I did that to see what you could do. You're going to be okay."

It was backing off, the heat fading.

"Just breathe now. Breathe," Bucky whispered, his blue eyes searching hers. He let her hold onto his metal hand.

Steve's eyes held a strange mix of fear and wonder as he peered around Bucky to see her.

As the heat faded, so did everything around her. She reached out to grab something, her hand landing on Bucky's cold metal arm. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead to it. It was so cool…

"We need to get her to medical," Steve commanded from somewhere in the dark.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as it all faded to black.

"S'okay, doll," Bucky whispered back. "Rest."


	4. Chapter 4

*HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY*

Bruce Banner watched the replay for perhaps the tenth time, still managing to look as taken aback as he had the first time he'd reviewed it.

"The force of that there," he pointed to the screen after pausing it on the part where an enormous ball of fire slammed at the glass, sending a room full of technicians into panic mode. "See that?"

"Yeah, I saw it." Bucky had seen it firsthand. The first fireball she'd hurled at him hadn't seemed so threatening. He'd seen far worse than that both in the war and in his time as the Winter Soldier.

The _second_ fireball? He hadn't expected _that_.

Steve was still glaring at him from the other side of Stark.

"The amplification of the second volley is incredible given that it only took about three seconds to produce," Bruce explained. "The implication is clear."

"Yeah, that we need to manage Marley with a lot more care," Steve directed at him, still using his Captain voice.

"No, it means that if she got really upset, in under a minute she could fire a shot equal to a small nuclear missile," Tony added. " _That's_ what we're dealing with."

That got everyone's attention.

"I found everything I could on this girl," Tony went on. "An experiment in 1988 that HYDRA conducted on a group of young women of childbearing age in Berlin. Out of eighteen intended children, one still birth and seventeen live births. Ten male children were born quite ordinary and seven girls born with varying capabilities. They still possess five of these women who have powers ranging from garden variety telepathy to moderate mind reading. One died mysteriously as a child."

"And the last one?" Bruce asked.

"The last girl vanished in 1994. One Marishka Chaykovsky had received the gift of pyrokinesis and the level of her potential had them drooling. They projected that by the time she reached adulthood, she'd possess the capability to produce enough power to rival a nuke. Now, we find ourselves in the possession of one Marley Cooper who has the same abilities and the same angel face as the girl from their files. Do the math."

 _Shit._ It was worse than Bucky thought.

Looking at the floating cascade of images, he saw images of a small blonde girl, then woman.

There was no question that it was Marley.

"HYDRA knows who she is and they want their weapon. Jamie Lannister here was right," Tony motioned to Bucky. "We can, under no circumstances, let her fall into HYDRA's hands."

Steve was still glaring daggers at Bucky and Tony saw it.

"I know you're pissed that he provoked our girl but I'm actually glad he did. Now we know exactly who we have and what we're dealing with. I'm just worried about what PMS will be like."

"Tony," Steve warned. "She's a lady."

"Who could blow you up with a glance," Tony warned.

"Still a lady."

Tony stopped, seeming to consider those words. "It's curious, isn't it? Why only the females? Why were they the only ones who received abilities? That almost makes me think that it was part of the experiment parameters."

"And that the females may have been meant for some other purpose," Bruce added. "Breeding?"

Tony pointed to him. "I forget that you're also a genius. You may be right. But what was their intention?"

"The question is, what do we do _now_?" Steve asked, looked more concerned by the second with the direction the conversation was going in.

All of it seemed unreal to Bucky. He'd have been lying if he said he wasn't happy at no longer being the only threat foisted on them by HYDRA. He was relieved, yes. Unfortunately, Marley brought potentially greater problems for them to deal with. If HYDRA was able to take her from them, they could wield her in ways that S.H.I.E.L.D. would be powerless to stop.

"Marley's a good person," Steve threw in. "She doesn't want to hurt anyone. She wants to learn to use her abilities."

"Then she needs to prove it," Bruce said. "She needs to learn how to control them, so we can channel it into something… beneficial."

Steve nodded, accepting the challenge. His stern glance at Bucky laid out the expectation that he would help him.

Of course, he'd help. Bucky would do anything to thwart HYDRA. Look what they'd done to _him_. Yet Steve had to understand the risk involved in working with the woman. Her "gift" posed a threat to them all, including herself. She was smart enough to know that. When she'd begged him to kill her, he'd understood why she felt that way. It was hard to be what they were, instruments of destruction, and think that they were worthy of any semblance of a life, worth something.

It also didn't help, in Bucky's mind, that Marley was beautiful. She didn't reach his shoulder in height, all long, slender limbs and slight, womanly curves. Her hair was a fall of honey-gold locks, her lips were plump, and she had huge, sky blue eyes. Those eyes, tear filled and pleading up at him, would likely haunt his dreams after what he'd had to do today.

Bucky knew he couldn't let her beauty distract him from what she truly was. She was just as much HYDRA's weapon as he was only more dangerous because, at the moment, they could only guess at the true destruction she could cause. And right now, she couldn't control it. They could only hope to control her capabilities enough for her to live some kind of life as a prisoner of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You two," Tony motioned to Steve and Bucky, "work with her, train her. Bruce and I will see what we can devise to be of help. We'll keep an eye out for HYDRA and go from there. I'll update Fury."

The brief meeting dismissed, Bucky followed Steve out of the lab, waiting to face the music.

"I know what you're going to say," Bucky decided on a preemptive strike.

Steve didn't stop as he headed to medical, didn't even turn back to look at him.

"That was reckless," Steve said with deceptive calm.

"No, it was necessary."

"Necessary to scare her out of her wits to prove a point?"

"Necessary to see what she was capable of, Steve."

Steve did turn and face him on that note. "You could have been hurt or caused her to hurt herself. If that second volley had been any bigger, she could have roasted an entire room of technicians. We can't take risks like that."

Bucky glared at him.

"It's our mission to help her, to train her," Steve glared back at him meaningfully. "A good leader knows how to do that without terror tactics."

Steve would know. He was a good leader. And Bucky was happy to follow his lead, most of the time. Now, he wasn't sure was one of those times.

"You disagree?" Steve asked.

Bucky did. "Why train her to use something she may not be able to control?"

"What are you suggesting then?"

"Maybe we should just help her contain it."

The fear was there in Steve's face. He'd never admit it, but it was there.

Steve's expression was resigned. "I don't think we have that luxury, Buck. You know better than anyone that if they have any idea what she can do, they'll comb the earth for her. We just might need to teach her how to use that… power… to save herself from them."

It was a sobering thought. Steve had a point.

They continued walking and reached medical, finding Marley sitting in a chair talking quietly with Dr. Helen Cho.

Both women looked up at their entrance. Marley glanced from Steve to him, her eyes darkening with fear as she quickly looked away.

There it was. _Fear._

Bucky was accustomed to people regarding him with fear and they had every right to. For decades, he'd been the fist of HYDRA, a ruthless killer no one had been able to neutralize until Steve found him. For those who recognized him, if they weren't terrified of his intimidating form, his new bionic arm, and reputation, they regarded him with distrust because of the damage that had been done to his mind after years of having it artificially wiped. Most either regarded him as a threat or a broken shell of a man, and either way, kept their distance. That left the Avengers, most of whom were really making an effort to accept him to varying degrees, including Stark, because of their loyalty to Steve. And Steve, in truth, was really all he had.

He'd earned Marley's fear. He was used to fear.

So, why did it bother him so much that he'd made her afraid?

"How are you feeling?" Steve's tone was light, concerned.

Marley nodded. "I'm okay."

"Her vitals are good," Dr. Cho told Steve. "Preliminary tests so far have shown no signs of damage."

"If the doctor has cleared you, we'll walk you back to your apartment."

Dr. Cho nodded, smiled.

Meekly, Marley nodded with her head bowed. Slowly she rose from the chair and followed Steve out of medical. Bucky followed them. None of them spoke until they reached their floor. Steve told her to let them know if she needed anything before she crept into her apartment.

Steve went on into his apartment, leaving Bucky out in the hall.

He stared at her door for a long time before heading for his own.

Nightmares hit Bucky hard that night. He woke up in a sweaty tangle of sheets on the floor by his bed. Since Steve hadn't rushed in there yet, he'd guessed that he hadn't been too loud or disruptive this time.

Shaking, he pulled himself up onto his bed, his head in his hands as he tried not to think about the dark scene from his dream, shadows from his past.

The knock was so quiet the only reason he heard it was because of his enhanced senses.

Wrapping the sheet around himself, he never wore anything to bed, he slowly made it to his door. Bucky was surprised to find Marley standing there holding a steaming mug in her small hands. Clearly, she was terrified to be there, but there she was all the same.

"Are you… okay?" Marley asked quietly.

Bucky stepped back, motioned her in. She hesitated but then slowly crept forward and he closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Bucky meant it. "I'll be fine."

Nodding, she lifted the mug she held.

"I brought you this. Sometimes it helps me back to sleep. Maybe…"

Bucky took it from her, more surprised that he could say at the unexpected gesture. Scared as she was of him, here she was trying to comfort _him_. Without the mug, her hands had the slightest tremble as she began to fidget.

He took a sip. The warm chocolate was… well, it was delicious. Rich and thick but not overly sweet.

"You got up and made hot chocolate for me?" he had to ask, trying to get her to meet his gaze and waiting until he succeeded.

Marley shrugged. "I was already up making some for myself. I thought…"

"You having nightmares too?"

Marley nodded, looked ashamed. It was a feeling he understood well.

"I'm sorry if I caused that," he said sincerely. When she didn't deny it, he went on. "I'm sorry about today."

Her eyes searched his. "I think I know why you did it."

Bucky _hoped_ she understood why.

"I'll get back now," Marley told him, edging away from him and moving closer to his door. "Good night."

"Good night," he said, watching her walk out and closing the door.

Bucky drank the rest of the chocolate. There was something so simple and familiar about it. Mostly, he liked how it warmed him up inside.

Like most people, Marley regarded him with fear. That's normally where it ended.

That she'd overcome it to try and comfort him even so, show a modicum of kindness and understanding? Bucky didn't know what to do with that. He only knew that he liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

The knock on her door came just as she was about to open it. Steve and Bucky stood on the other side, dressed for training.

Marley was also ready. Steve's warm smile faded as his gaze slid down over her form.

"Marley, how are you today?" he asked.

"I think I'm okay." She had maybe slept two hours total, both after she'd taken some of her chocolate to Bucky. Her muscles were screaming at her in various places from training the day before and she felt drained.

"I was assuming you'd take at least today off and recover from yesterday," Steve's tone was polite. "If you can use a day of rest, go ahead and take it."

Steve was giving her permission to stay in all day.

And do what? Stay in a bed for hours when she couldn't sleep. Pretend to watch television all day while she was drowning in her fears?

"If I can't keep up, I'll come back," Marley told him. "If that's okay."

Noticing that she'd been about to walk out, Steve nodded and backed up to allow her to lock the door to her apartment behind her. He headed in the direction of the elevator.

Bucky fell into step next to her, keeping a respectful distance. Marley's heart picked up speed as they walked. She realized now that he'd provoked her yesterday in the glass cell to see if he could scare her into displaying her powers. The realization did little to quell the fact that she was more than a little intimidated by him.

 _Say something nice to her._

Bucky's thought surprised her.

"I didn't thank you last night," Bucky said quietly.

 _What?_ Steve glanced back at them out of the corner of one eye.

"For the chocolate," Bucky pressed on.

Marley cast a sidelong glance at him. He was looking straight ahead as they reached the elevator.

"You're welcome." Marley meant it. She knew all too well what long nights were like when she was trapped alone with just the dark echoes of her mind.

After she'd talked to him, she'd decided to hit Google and read everything she could about him since she wouldn't be sleeping anyway. Like her, he was a product of HYDRA. It wasn't like she hadn't read about him before. She had. Only before S.H.I.E.L.D. found her, he was the stuff of legends. Now she'd met the man himself with his imposing form, wild hair and eyes. How he must have suffered during those long decades. It was unimaginable.

The good news? Marley wasn't completely alone. The bad news? He was _so_ out of her league.

"I have to ask…"

Steve had hit the button on the elevator, listening to them curiously but trying hard to act like he wasn't paying attention.

"Okay," Marley said, looking up at Bucky now.

"Did you heat that on the stove? Or did you…?" Bucky made a cup of his hands, the fluorescent lights from above them shining off his bionic arm.

Just a corner of his mouth tipped up. He was teasing her.

Marley laughed, felt her face heat up. "The stove. Definitely."

Bucky smiled back at her as the elevator doors slid open and they walked in. Oh, when he _smiled_ … Her heart squeezed in her chest. He looked almost boyish with that grin.

 _Even her laugh is beautiful._

Marley's breath caught at that thought. He thought she was _beautiful_?

Steve did his best to suppress a smile as the elevator started to move.

 _There's the Bucky I remember. Some things don't change._

Steve's thoughts were happy. Apparently, it was the first time Steve had witnessed Bucky flirt with someone since he was brought into the Avengers. Marley stood there silently, awkwardly, and enjoying the simplicity of that moment.

When they arrived on the floor where they trained, Marley followed them out and started with running. It was miserable because she was so tired, but she managed to finish it. Calisthenics was worse, but the soreness and fatigue mostly distracted her from the comments in the heads of everyone around her.

Those thoughts had gone from wondering what Marley was doing there to being concerned about her being there in varying degrees of curiosity to downright worry.

Natasha, who had mostly ignored her the day before, was very interested in her today. Admiring even. The spy's thoughts mostly indicated that she wanted to personally see what Marley could do, was happy to see a woman in their company who posed a very real threat. Marley caught her staring as she limped, making her way in for weapons training. Natasha nodded and smiled, Marley returned it. At least it was a positive interaction. She couldn't say that about many of the others.

Peter sat next to her again, his interest in her doubled after the tales he'd been told. Someone had told him that she'd singed three people in the lab yesterday and that she'd nearly destroyed the entire cell. She knew that wasn't true, Steve promised her no one had been hurt and he wouldn't lie. With a mental shake of her head, she tried so hard to focus on the training, given by an agent named Maria. By then she was fighting sleep, trying not to nod off.

On the way to the same cell Marley allegedly almost destroyed the day before, she passed Clint Barton who eyed her warily. He didn't think her being there, amongst the hard-working men and women of S.H.I.E.L.D. was a good idea. Trying to ignore his thoughts, Marley walked faster.

Steve and Bucky waited for her in the cell, talking as she approached them.

 _Poor kid. She's dead on her feet._ Steve's concern was in his expression.

Bucky's expression held no pity as he watched her approach them. _I've got an idea._

A glance around the room showed her that more lead shields had been placed there. Her view of the technicians was mostly obscured now but that didn't keep the odd person from peeking into the cell and staring at her.

"Marley, how are you holding up?" Steve asked.

Marley nodded. "Were people burned yesterday because of me?"

"The seven people with severe burns?" Steve asked with a smirk. "Rumor. That's all. No worries."

But she _did_ worry about it. A lot.

"You up for this?"

"I hope so." Marley stood before them, unsure of what they wanted her to do.

"We need to find a way for you to be able to call on your powers without being terrified or having people yelling at you." He cut Bucky a sharp stare at that.

Nodding her agreement, Marley walked to the dead center of the room while the men tucked in behind an opening in the shields across from the technicians. Natasha entered the cell, making her way around the shields to join and Steve and Bucky.

Thinking about what happened yesterday, what had happened when she'd been HYDRA's prisoner, she knew she'd only been able to call upon what was inside because she'd been afraid. She'd been, on some level, defending herself. Now, she felt so tired. Had no idea how to wrap her mind around that kind of fear, even if Bucky came storming up to her as he did the day before.

Well, she had to try.

Marley picked a shield and focused on it, making sure it was safely away from Natasha, Steve, and Bucky. At first, she pretended the shield was someone trying to hurt her. Marley closed her eyes, focusing, trying to make anything happen.

"Marley," Bucky whispered in her ear, making her jump. It was rare that anyone was able to sneak up on her like that. Normally, she could hear their thoughts well before they reached her.

He stood behind her shoulder, speaking almost into her ear. "Find your anger."

"What?"

"Use anger," his whisper was harsh. "Instead of trying to imagine someone hurting you, imagine yourself hurting them for what they did to you. Imagine them trying to hurt someone else. What would you do?"

A flashing image of a cold room in his mind, crowded with equipment and large military men filled her mind. Pain. _Bucky's pain_. He'd channeled that pain into something darker to complete his missions, to kill people.

Bucky dashed back to Steve, leaving her in the dead center of the room. Turning her attention back to her chosen shield, she thought about his words. What if that shield were a HYDRA agent? What if that shield were Grant?

Nothing happened. No smoke, no heat.

The image she'd pulled from Bucky's mind then. He'd been strapped into a chair, while they'd sent electrical current coursing through his brain. How could they have done that to him? Over and over for seventy years?

Heat tingled in her fingertips and she broke out in a sweat. Marley focused harder on the shield. It was Bucky's pain she was drawing upon as she forced her mind to hold that image from his past. It was her anger that someone had done that to _him_.

As she looked around that memory room, she saw a small girl with red hair and frightened green eyes. Wait, she knew that girl. Then another girl with dark hair. Two girls with dark hair.

Pretty maids all in a row of beds, shivering in hospital gowns when they should have been home safe with their families. Only they didn't have families. Neither had she. It wasn't the same room as Bucky's, but somehow it all mixed together, fear bleeding on desperation.

Fire ripped from her chest at the vision. Or was it a memory? She didn't know. All she could see was Bucky's metal arm reaching out, trying to reach the girls. To help them? To hurt them? She didn't know. Marley just wanted out of there. She wanted to be anywhere _but_ there in that room.

She could burn it all down, she realized. Marley _wanted_ to burn it down.

More fire pulled from her chest, the second time leaving her breathless. The room around her was moving in ways it shouldn't and patches of black were floating around her as she tried to stay on her feet.

"Marley!" Steve called, approaching.

Bucky reached her first, stopping behind her but staying back because of the heat. It was _so_ hot.

"Doll, you did it. You did good. Now… make it back off. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

Marley collapsed at that point. Bucky's metal arm caught her before she hit, eased her to the ground.

The heat still rolled through her in waves.

"Make it back off," Bucky whispered, crouching behind her.

Marley was struggling to breathe, struggling to stay awake. She grabbed Bucky's metal arm and held onto it as the world threatened to spin away. Marley exhaled, focused on her breathing as the heat faded.

"That's it," he whispered. "You're doing such a good job."

Marley's hands tightened on his arm, so much that she felt it vibrate under her hands.

"Stay with me."

"I got you, Doll. I'm right here."

"The glass," Steve said from somewhere above you. "See that?"

"Sure do," Natasha replied, her tone somewhere between impressed and shocked.

"Yeah, that's something." Bucky added distractedly. _Just hope this isn't hurting her. She's about to pass out._

"Better make sure everyone in there is okay. Natasha, with me. Stay with her, Buck." Steve's footsteps along with Natasha's faded as Marley's heart clenched in her chest.

Looking up, Bucky's face began to appear in the smear of black around her. Concern clouded his blue eyes.

"Did I hurt someone?" Fear spiked in her as she waited for an answer.

He shook his head. "Steve's gone just to make sure."

How could she believe that? Did he understand how many people she'd killed already?

"I've hurt people. I… don't want to hurt anyone else," she whispered.

"I know. Me too." Bucky's eyes were sad, kind. "Can you walk?"

Marley nodded. If she could hold onto him, maybe she could.

Gently, Bucky hauled her up to her feet with his metal arm.

"Good because I forgot my oven mitts and I'd really need those to try and pick you up with both hands right now."

Marley had to laugh, she couldn't help it. "I'm not a lasagna."

 _But I'll bet you're delicious._

His thought stole her breath. Too bashful in that moment to make eye contact, she held onto his arm and they slowly walked out the room, the spray of the sprinkler system overhead misting her as they made it back into the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

The screams pulled Marley from a deep sleep. Just like last night, pain-filled screams ripped through the silence followed by other sounds, thrashing, breaking glass.

 _Bucky._

Last night she'd already been awake when she heard him. Tonight, she'd been so exhausted that she slept. Grabbing her robe, Marley got out of bed and pulled it around herself, intent on seeing if her neighbor was okay.

The door to his apartment was open and Steve was in there with him. At first, she thought they were fighting but after a moment of watching, she realized that Steve was trying to wake his friend up and keep him from hurting himself too. Bucky had apparently fallen asleep on the couch which was between them and her.

Marley knew the moment Bucky awakened because he stopped struggling as Steve kept a grip on his shoulders, his breathing a ragged, harsh sound.

"I got you, Buck. You're okay," Steve whispered. "You're safe."

Bucky began to sob then, a raw sound that hurt her heart as she stood there watching the scene before her. She knew, oh she knew so well how he felt in that moment. She was grateful he had Steve, a friend who cared about him so much.

Steve noticed her standing in the doorway, catching his breath from his struggles.

 _Is he okay?_ she mouthed to Steve.

Nodding, he pulled Bucky into his chest as he cried.

 _He's not going to want her to see him like this._

Understanding that, Marley padded back to her own apartment and went straight to her kitchen, pulling out what she needed for chocolate. In the time it took for her to put it together, maybe she could get it to Steve and it would help the man sleep. Judging by his thoughts last night, he'd liked it.

It was quiet when she'd finished, and maybe she was too late. Marley grabbed two mugs anyway and headed back, stopping when she reached Bucky's door.

Bucky was lying on the couch, the back of it facing her, Steve sitting on the arm of it at his feet. They were talking.

Bucky noticed her first. _Shit, I've got to start wearing clothes when I sleep._

Despite herself, Marley's face warmed at that thought and now she wondered what to do if he was naked over there. Steve, wearing t-shirt and sweatpants, jumped up and approached her.

"Sorry," she offered as Steve came to a stop.

"Hey, Marley. Is that the hot chocolate I keep hearing about?" Steve asked, grinning.

Nodding, she handed them both to him.

"One for me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course," Marley told him.

Bucky managed a small smile, waved at her from the couch. He was wrecked tonight and a bit more embarrassed than he had been last night.

 _Geez, this is good._ Steve's thought got her attention. "Marley, thank you."

Bucky's discomfort made it awkward for her. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "Good night, guys. Sleep well."

"Night."

"Goodnight, Marley." Buck's voice was low, gravelly.

Pausing just outside the door, she listened with her ears and her mind. She shouldn't. But she did.

"What did I tell you?" Bucky asked.

"So good," Steve told him. "I'd be okay having this every night before bed."

 _I'd be glad to have_ her _every night in my bed._

Marley scrambled back to her own apartment and shut the door as quietly as she could, her heart pounding.

Bucky was a man, after all, and they all thought about women and sex like that. Right? It wasn't the first time a man had thoughts about her that were sensual in nature and it probably wasn't the last.

It was the fact that it was him, a terrifying, formidable legend of a man, who was incredibly handsome on top of all that, having saucy thoughts about _her_ that made her knees weak.

Marley had only had a couple of lovers in her life. One awkward guy in college who had no more idea of what he was doing than she did and then Grant. But she hated to think about Grant at all. She couldn't even call what they'd had sex. It had been just another, more personal way for him to abuse her because she'd experienced nothing but pain in the bedroom.

She'd been told by others, read in books, that sex wasn't supposed to be this terrifying painful thing. Maybe they were right. She'd given herself orgasms, made herself feel good. Trusting someone else with that? Well, she wasn't sure that was something she'd ever be ready to try again.

Right?

Downing her own mug of chocolate, Marley decided to surf the internet on her phone until she fell asleep.

This time a loud knock woke her up. Grabbing her phone, Marley saw that it was just after noon. _Shit!_ She'd slept in. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

"Marley?" Natasha called from the other side of the door. "You in there?"

Not bothering with her robe, she jumped out of bed to answer the door finding the beautiful agent looking perfect in her training clothes, smiling at her.

"I am _so_ sorry," Marley began. "I should have set an alarm. Normally, I don't sleep."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Cap said you needed the rest. I came to see if you wanted to get lunch and pick it up with weapons training."

Having put her at ease, Natasha took a seat in one of the plush chairs in her living room and pulled out her phone.

"Go get ready," she said, not looking up from her phone.

"Right!" Marley dashed into the bathroom, showering, dressing, and putting herself together in record time while Natasha waited.

When she walked back in, ready to go, Natasha glanced up at her, smiling.

 _You know, I think Bucky has a crush on you._

"What?" Marley said before she could catch herself.

"You read minds," Natasha stated.

Marley was well and truly caught.

"I wasn't ready for you to think something… outrageous as that," Marley pointed out.

"Outrageous, huh?" Natasha rose from the chair to stand in front of her. "You haven't noticed the way he looks at you?"

"Not really," Marley dropped her head.

"Then pay attention today. You'll see what I'm talking about."

Natasha's head was fascinating to read. She could almost do what Marley did only she didn't read minds. The master spy read everything about a person from their tone, body language, details on their person.

Natasha liked the information and Marley wondered how often she did anything with it. She'd certainly been paying attention to herself and Bucky it seemed.

While Marley didn't really have an appetite, Natasha slyly grabbed a tray in the cafeteria and filled it with an assortment of fresh fruits, raw vegetables, and protein bars. The two water bottles told Marley she was intent on buying her lunch. The spy kept a careful reign on her thoughts for the moment, so Marley played along.

Finding a place to sit in the lounge, Natasha motioned for Marley to sit in front of her.

"Eat," Natasha said unceremoniously. "You're never going to keep up what you're doing if you don't nourish yourself."

Maybe she was a bit hungry.

Glancing at her phone, Natasha smirked. Then Steve walked in with Bucky, Tony, and Clint.

The group of men waved, sat at another table adjacent to her and Natasha since their table was full. Bucky's gaze lingered on her.

 _Hope she got some rest today._

Natasha followed her gaze. "See? He's worried about you."

Marley looked over the fruit. Natasha huffed impatiently and shoved a banana in her hand.

"How do you do that?" Marley asked.

"How do _you_?"

"You guessed correctly," Marley told her. "But _you_ can't read minds. And yet you know so many things."

"Comes with being a spy," Natasha glanced at the men's table, grinning now.

Marley pealed the banana slowly, trying to sort through the other woman's thoughts.

 _Marley, I know you're almost thirty. You're intelligent. Kind. You're weirdly shy around men for a woman your age so I'm guessing you had a partner somewhere who was physically abusive. Maybe emotionally abusive?_

"How do you know about the physical abuse?" Marley asked, taking a bite of the fruit.

Marley had visible scars although they weren't the worst she had.

 _Body language. You never get too close to anyone physically. You look ready to cut and run any time you're faced with a man. Well, except Peter._

That made her smile. Who could bring themselves to think of Spider-Man as anything but adorable?

"Mmmmm, this is good," Marley hummed, hungry after all.

 _How am I doing so far?_

Marley had to admit that while the assessment of her life was a little uncomfortable, no one had ever done this with her. Had a conversation with her this way.

 _You know this could come in handy out in the field. What about distance?_

"Hmmm." Marley sucked a small bit of the banana off the pad of her thumb as she thought about that answer. "I can still get most of it at quite a distance if we're talking line of sight. If you're in another room or outside of where I am, it gets tricky."

"Definitely could be useful." Natasha began speaking aloud. "With the right training, you could be a one-woman nuclear fucking war."

Nibbling at her fruit, she thought about that. "I don't want to be."

"You don't want to be what?"

"A weapon. Something that destroys."

"Maybe you could use it to keep things from being destroyed?" _Like me._

Marley laughed at that. "I would protect you. Maybe one day I can."

"It will be a while before you'll go on any missions, but we can get you in shape in the meantime. I could work with you on self-defense."

Work with _the_ Black Widow to learning fighting skills? Yes, that was definitely something she was interested in.

"That's a yes?"

"Yes!"

Marley caught Bucky's gaze out of the corner of her eye.

 _Eat. You'll need your strength to train with me._

Natasha's thought drew her attention back her. Marley dutifully finished her banana.

"We'll start tomorrow. Instead of calisthenics, you'll work with me. I'll take over your weapons training even though Peter will be _so_ disappointed."

They laughed at that.

"Thank you," Marley meant it. Natasha was as close as she'd been in a long time to making a friend.

"Don't thank me yet." Natasha picked up an apple and nudge the tray between them towards Marley. "Come on."

Grabbing a sprig of grapes, Marley pulled one loose and popped it into her mouth.

"Aren't those wonderful?" Natasha asked.

"Mmmmm, so good," Marley admitted.

The harsh sound of a chair scraping drew her attention to the table where Bucky was getting up from their table. He wasn't looking in her direction now.

 _Can't do this. The banana… Jesus._

"Bye Bucky," Natasha called to him without looking. Steve glanced from both Natasha to her, trying to figure out what just happened. "Now, do you see?"

Marley's face went up in flames as she caught on. She hadn't been _trying_ to eat anything suggestively. She'd been too busy in Natasha's head to really notice.

Bucky glared at her lunch companion and stalked out of the room.

"I have a _lot_ to teach you," Natasha said with a smirk.

Marley wondered if she should be afraid.


	7. Chapter 7

They were sent on a mission to thwart a terrorist group off the Florida Keys just after lunch and Bucky was almost grateful to have a break from the tower, from the routine, and just maybe from his beautiful little neighbor.

Everything had gone as planned except there were about thirty less soldiers than they had anticipated so it was a long night of traveling with not a lot of action with half of them there. They were on the way back and he was tired, leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed. When someone slid into the seat next to him, he instantly knew who it was.

And he really wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"You can't keep ignoring me," Natasha whispered.

Bucky didn't move. "Wanna bet?"

"I have a proposition for you."

He would have told her to fuck off, but he had a bad feeling her "proposition" involved something – someone – he was more than a little interested in. When he didn't say anything, she took it as an invitation to continue.

"I had lunch with Marley today," Natasha started.

Bucky was all too aware of that. Watching her eat the lunch Natasha had procured for her with all of those little nummy noises did a number on him. It had been just way too easy for him to envision those gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock instead of that banana and making those same sinful noises. Almost made him hard again just thinking about it.

"And?" Bucky prompted.

"I've asked Steve for permission to take over her physical training," Natasha explained. "Considering how… powerful she is, she needs more than Avenger calisthenics 101."

That didn't make it better. Now he'd imagine sparring with a Marley with Nat's fighting style. If she got her thighs around his head…

 _Shit._ He had to focus. Okay, Nat training Marley to fight in her style.

"I can see it. You're comparable in size," he said, thinking out loud. "What's in it for you?"

"What do you mean?"

Natasha had said that _way_ too innocently for Bucky to buy her benevolent act.

"You know what I mean. You don't offer to do anything without incentive. No offense."

"None taken."

When she didn't speak for a long moment, he opened his eyes and glanced at her.

"What she's got… her abilities… They are impressive. But it's not enough. Marley has to be able to physically fight, to fend for herself, and you know that. If I had to, I could get around her fire power and possibly take her down. You _probably_ could."

Bucky snorted, thought about her words, trying to read her to get what she was really saying.

"You're worried about her?"

Natasha nodded. "She's not like us. Even with everything the world's handed her, she's not even slightly bitter. Not yet."

"Not yet? What do you mean?"

"There's a lot in her back story. The fires, the casualties, HYDRA, the abusive ex."

That got Bucky's attention.

"Abusive ex?"

"So, you _do_ like her?" Natasha's small smirk wasn't quite triumphant.

Bucky shook his head. "What's not to like? The girl's gorgeous and… nice. I can like her all I want but there's no way. Her and someone like me? No."

Natasha stared at him hard. "Why _not_ her and someone like you? There's no reason why you couldn't test the waters."

Bucky scoffed. "Even if she _was_ like us, no. Just no. I'm way too much baggage for a dame like her to handle. She deserves a lot better than me."

"Shouldn't _she_ decide that?"

"She's interested?"

"Maybe."

He wasn't touching that one. It wasn't even an issue. Marley was still mostly scared of him. Maybe in time, she'd get over that. They seemed to be on their way to becoming friends.

The part of him that was once good, that once was Bucky, would have loved her. Would have treated her like the princess she was. He would have pampered her, could have loved her gently.

HYDRA made him hard, gave him darker appetites. The man he was now could only pretend to be the gallant prince she needed for so long before the more dominant needs he had came out. And then she would run from him. _That_ he didn't think he could survive.

"Tell me about the abusive ex," Bucky said instead.

"Dead. She killed him in the apartment fire," Natasha explained thoughtfully.

He knew about the fire, had heard her explain to Steve that her powers had emerged from her fear. The apartment fire was the first time they surfaced. What had the abusive ex done to make her so afraid? That had to be the reason.

How could _anyone_ hurt her? Even if he hadn't seen firsthand what she could do with all that fire power, in his mind she was the most gentle woman he'd ever met.

"I didn't ask what happened with him. I didn't have to. It's obvious in the way she moves, her body language, that someone hurt her. Badly." Natasha's gaze met his.

Bucky frowned at that.

"I want to help her. Think about it. Someone like her has the potential to be the baddest bitch the world has ever seen. I want to contribute to that."

Bucky chuckled at that. It was like imagining a fire-breathing kitten. Even when he'd been able to motivate Marley to unleash that fire, it almost felt like a defense mechanism as opposed to a deliberate act. Sure, Marley had great power within her. She just couldn't wield it and maybe she'd never be able to.

But if Natasha wanted to train her, to help keep her safe, well, he could help with that. He wanted that too. Even though she'd come from the dark clutches of HYDRA, even more so than himself. The miracle of it was that she was kind and beautiful. Bucky didn't want to see anything happen to her to change that.

"So, what's your proposition?" He asked for clarification, knowing what his answer would be.

"Help me make her deadly," Natasha bid him. "Help me make her one of us."

Bucky nodded. _That_ he could do.

They made it back to the tower and it was almost 3 AM. They trudged off the quinjet, were evaluated by medical, and one by one made their way back to their own places. Steve waited for him and they walked together back to their floor, stepping off the elevator and seeing light in the hallway.

Marley's room. They exchanged a glance and headed in that direction. There were no sounds of distress, much to his relief, but he realized that half of them had left the tower for the mission. They had to be smarter than that. It was something they needed to think about with HYDRA looking for her.

As it was, Natasha and Marley were curled up on the sofa, drinking chocolate from steaming cups and laughing about Steve taking a tumble off a building earlier on the mission.

"Making fun of me, Romanov?" Steve grinned from the doorway.

"Always," the redhead told him, then finishing the story while Marley giggled, the sound messing with Bucky's head.

Marley rose from the sofa and waved him and Steve in, still listening to Natasha. She poured mugs for the new arrivals and delivered them. Her hair was a wild mess and her robe was open to reveal a thin t-shirt and short shorts for sleepwear. The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra wasn't helping him at all. Her legs were long, smooth. He could just imagine what they would look like wrapped around his waist.

"Are you okay?" Marley had asked.

It took Bucky a moment to figure out she had asked Steve on the heels of Natasha's story. Steve's face flushed. He'd been checking her out too and for a split second had thought he'd gotten caught.

Bucky realized he didn't like his best friend's gaze running up and down her form.

"I'm okay," Steve assured them. "Just clumsy in my old age."

The girls laughed, Natasha staring up at Steve thoughtfully. "Your ninety-seventh is coming up soon, isn't it?"

Marley's eyes were huge at that. "Really?"

Oh yeah. Besides all of the reasons he'd already come up with that he was a bad choice for her, he was approaching one hundred too.

"Yeah," Natasha assured her. "It's a good thing Tony's having those fire extinguishers delivered. With that many candles to blow out, we could end up with an inferno."

Steve smirked. "Because _that_ is getting funnier each time you joke about it."

Marley returned to her seat on the couch next to Natasha with Steve and Bucky taking the chairs at each end, Bucky sitting closest to Marley. It was a fun conversation with many jabs traded between Steve and Natasha with Bucky throwing his hat into the ring here and there. Marley seemed content to just listen, appearing to hang on every word they said. Somewhere along the line, she'd pulled the thin robe she wore around herself better, and he appreciated that. He was better able to focus on the conversation that way.

It was a happy time. It made him yearn for things he'd never have.

He could imagine coming home from missions just like this, coming home to _her_.

Natasha yawned, stretched. "Well, off to bed so we can do all of this all over again tomorrow." Smirking at Marley, she added, "You ready for this?"

"I hope so," Marley said with more than a little hesitation. "You've got your work cut out for you."

Tomorrow Natasha wanted to start training her – with _his_ help.

"You'll do better than you think," Natasha leaned over to give her a friendly elbow.

"Right. I'm the person who stands for ten minutes in the produce section trying to open those flimsy bags. It's going to take a _lot_ to do something with _me_."

"Confidence is a big part of it," Steve's tone was dangerously close to his Captain voice. "Once you start learning, you gain confidence in your abilities. It _will_ take time. But you can do it and you'll discover your strengths and weaknesses along the way."

"You're a super soldier," Marley's tone was heavy with doubt.

"Yes, but I was about your size once," Steve reminded her.

And truthfully, Steve _had_ been her size once. Bucky remembered.

"I know you really don't like knives, but Bucky here," Natasha tipped her head in his direction, "has agreed to help with your training. No one handles knives better than him."

Steve rose from his chair, quirking an eyebrow at that.

"If you'll let me," Bucky threw in with a teasing grin. The way he'd yelled at her the first day, she may not want him.

"Okay," Marley said finally, meeting his gaze. "Thank you. I just hope I don't test your patience too much."

She'd put him to the test, no doubt. When she got nervous, she chewed on her lower lip, as she was at the moment, and it drove him crazy. If he could keep his head on straight, not daydream constantly about shoving her against a wall and fucking her until she screamed, it _might_ go okay.

Marley's face flushed and her gaze dropped to the mug in her hands.

Did he make her _that_ nervous? Bucky was good at reading people. He didn't pick up fear from her in that moment though. It felt like something else.

"You'll be fine, doll," he assured her.

They headed out of her apartment, Bucky shocked to see Natasha hug her goodbye. Natasha was _not_ normally a physically demonstrative person. Steve headed out leaving him there as Marley stood by the door.

"Bucky?"

He came to a stop in front of her, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "Doll?"

Marley grinned at that.

"What?" he asked.

"Doll," Marley said.

"Sorry," Bucky told her, recognizing the old habit but not knowing why it recently resurfaced with her. "Does that bother you?"

"No, not all." The color in her face heightened again and he couldn't help wondering how far that blush extended. "It's a nickname. I've never… I've never had one before."

He couldn't help smiling at that. "What was your question?"

"Do you… do you think I can learn any of this? Please give me an honest answer. I feel like they are being kind and encouraging but… something tells me that you'll tell me the truth. Even if it's not what I want to hear."

Marley saw a lot.

He considered his words carefully. Bucky couldn't say with absolute certainty that she _couldn't_ learn to fight, couldn't learn to use whatever ability HYDRA tucked away in her to whatever end. Just maybe she could.

But something about the ability she was cursed with filled him with dread. Bucky was so afraid that it would overpower her in the end, destroy her. Part of him wanted to push away now and not be part of it. He wasn't sure he could bear to watch as HYDRA destroyed something else, especially as good as this small woman.

Another part of him, wanted to try to help her, to protect her. And that was the part that was currently winning. That he was attracted to her didn't help, but he could keep a lid on that. He had to.

"You don't know until you try." It was the best answer he had. "I'll help you. If you find that all this is not for you, then we'll find a way to help you to control it, so it can't be used against you or anybody else. Sound good?"

Marley nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"Night, doll," Bucky said, the line meant to mark his exit.

"Good night." Stretching up on her toes, she pressed a kiss to Bucky's cheek.

His heart clenched in his chest as she closed the door and left him in the hallway.

What he wouldn't give to be just a regular guy right now. The old Bucky would've been grinning ear to ear and plotting how to get her to agree to a date. He'd be angling for a real kiss after a night of dinner and dancing and walking under the stars.

The man he was? That man was long gone, lost in the storm of the Winter Soldier who ruled his soul for decades. The soldier had killed, destroyed innocent lives. One of those lives has been his own.

What was left was a shell of the man who had once been James Buchanan Barnes. A man who desperately wished he had a heart, a life, and a future to offer to a beautiful girl like Marley.


	8. Chapter 8

The explosion hit just before dawn, outside the compound. Orange flames lit up the sky beyond her window.

Marley pulled on jeans, a pullover sweater, and sneakers before scrambling to the door of her apartment.

"Marley!" Bucky yelled, pounding on her door.

When she pulled it open, Bucky looked her up and down to ensure she was safe. He was already dressed for training.

Steve was too. He motioned to them to follow him.

Bucky grabbed her hand. "Stay behind me," he whispered. "Do exactly as I say. Yes?"

"Yes."

Steve took them down the stairs and another explosion shook the ground beneath them. When Marley stumbled on the stairs, Bucky grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Close your eyes," he told her.

And she did that, fighting her stomach as his powerful body moved beneath her. There were drops – _was he jumping down the stairs_ – and then he put her on her feet.

"Okay?" Steve asked.

Marley nodded, watching the occupants of the compound take action. They followed Steve into a control room where Tony stood, in his Iron Man suit no less, watching what had to be dozens of monitors.

"HYDRA," he told Steve without looking back.

Steve started barking orders, soldiers and agents were off to do his bidding.

"Buck, you're with me."

"And Marley?" Bucky asked.

"I've got her," Natasha ran up, grabbing Marley's arm. "Go."

Bucky dropped a hand on Marley's shoulder. "Do _not_ leave Natasha."

Marley nodded, watching them dash out.

"Come on," Natasha with a tight hold on Marley's arm pulled her out of the control room and down a hallway. "We're going below. It's safer. We'll watch from there."

The huge monitor at the end of the hallway showed what had to be HYDRA aircraft, dropping a unit of soldiers that were on a mission. Were they here for _her_?

Marley didn't want anyone hurt for her.

"Come on," Natasha jerked her away to a wall, surprised when it opened to reveal a small staircase. "This way."

A huge explosion shook them again and Marley watched in terror as HYDRA agents came running down the hall at them.

"Get down there!" Natasha yelled at her, engaging the first soldier she encountered in battle.

Marley went to do exactly that when another soldier cut her off. Scrambling back the way she came, Marley ran for all she was worth. She didn't look back, she just ran.

Another soldier popped up when she tried to dash back into the control room. Then another. It didn't take long for her to figure out that they were herding her, trying to get her outside.

The moment she stepped out the door, Clint yelled for her to look out.

The cold metal of a gun pressed against her skull. "Target acquired," the man said into his communications link.

"Grab her," he told another soldier who looked hesitant.

When the soldier hesitated, Marley took off running. Not far from the compound, in the field, were Steve and Bucky, with Vision, Sam, and Tony flying overhead. If she could get to them…

"Get her!" the shout rang out.

It was an epic battle with Vision providing cover for her. She'd almost made it to Steve when her legs were taken out from under her. Vision dodged an RPG. It was enough of a diversion so that in the blink of an eye, four HYDRA operatives were standing above Marley, weapons aimed at her head.

"Stand down," Steve shouted, his expression concerned.

The same soldier who'd pressed a gun to her head, a leader she guessed, stepped forward.

"We're taking what is ours," the man said glancing around at the Avengers present.

"Like hell you will," Sam yelled flying at them. Another RPG hit one of his wings, sending him spiraling away.

"The next move any of them makes, put a bullet in her leg," he ordered.

Her heart thundered in her chest. Tony flew up.

"Stand down!" Steve yelled.

Tony landed.

"Sorry, chief. She's an official Avenger now. You can't have her," Tony quipped.

The man laughed, speaking rapidly in Russian. Marley had no idea what he'd said, but a picture of Bucky was in the man's mind.

She looked around frantically until she saw Bucky, furious and surrounded by more HYDRA soldiers – where were all of them coming from?

"We'll take back our soldier as well," the HYDRA leader boasted.

Bucky's eyes locked with hers. He knew if he tried anything they'd put a bullet in her. His mind was focused on how he could get them out once they were taken.

Marley didn't want to be taken. But she couldn't let them have _him_. They'd done too much to him already.

 _Use your anger._

The grass beneath her hands curled and turned black. Smoke began to rise.

 _Don't do it, Marley._ Bucky was afraid for her. _Not now._

She knew from watching footage that the super soldiers could dodge bullets, but she couldn't. Marley had to try to hit the ones around _her_ and hope it was enough of a diversion to give the rest an advantage.

Glancing up at the leader, she was able to hurl the fire that burst out of her in his direction, incinerating him with frightening speed. Keeping her focus, she flung another ball at the two soldiers to her left, and hitting the ground when the fourth fired his rifle at her. Using her hand, she slung another ball of flame at him, watching him scream as he burned alive.

Jumping up, she scrambled until she saw Bucky, fighting against at least five HYDRA men while another transport with more soldiers was trying to land to lend more to the takeover.

Marley focused on it until she was knocked violently to the ground. Steve stopped the man above her from hitting her with the butt of his rifle.

"Marley, can you bring it down?" Steve nodded to the transport as he fought another HYDRA agent.

And she did. Focusing, she sent an enormous volley at it. It exploded as men, engulfed in flames, tried to jump out. Tried to get away from the riot of flames, black smoke, and screams.

Bucky ran to her, looking scared and proud of her in the same expression. Then he looked closer.

"She's fading," Bucky yelled.

Marley was, sinking to the ground while fighting to stay conscious.

"Get her back to the compound," Steve yelled.

"I'll cover you," Tony called from above.

Picking her up bridal style this time, Bucky hauled Marley up as if she weighed nothing and ran with blinding speed back in the direction of the compound. Bullets flew around them as her heart pounded. She sent up every prayer she knew that they didn't hurt him, that they didn't hurt _them_.

Bucky grunted just as he reached the inside of the compound, heading straight for the control room. Natasha put down the man she fought and followed.

"Secure the door!" Bucky yelled. Natasha took down the lone HYDRA in the control room as the door slid closed.

He set Marley on her feet as carefully as he could.

"Are you hit?" His gaze frantically searched her.

"No, I'm fine. But you -"

Blood was trailed behind him, coming from the back of his leg.

"You've been shot," Marley pointed out.

Bucky made it to the panels to watch the skirmish.

"It's not bad," he said without looking at her.

"You're bleeding."

Smirking, he still didn't take his eyes off the screen. "That's normally what happens when you get hit."

"Are you okay?"

Still trying to catch his breath, Bucky looked down at her then. "Doll, I'm fine. I've been shot before."

And he'd carried her. "I didn't burn you?"

Pulling up his right sleeve, she saw he'd wrapped up his right forearm. Well, he'd planned ahead.

"Oh, okay."

Bucky's attention went back to the fight, happy when Iron Man managed to blow up the other transport. Any survivors now had no way out. Even to her, it was obvious the Avengers won this round.

Bucky was reasonably okay. Everyone else seemed to be okay. They'd put down HYDRA for _now_.

Everything started fading.

"Doll? Hey! I gotcha."

Everything faded for Marley, but he caught her before she fell.


	9. Chapter 9

Marley heard voices when she came around. The light, antiseptic smells, and crisp bedding around her let her know that she was in a bed in medical. Keeping her eyes closed, Marley just listened. It was one of the few advantages of her gift –the ability to gather information on a situation before having to react to it.

"How is she?" Steve's voice was anxious.

"Everything is fine, normal," Dr. Cho's voice was calm. "I know the bouts on unconsciousness seem abnormal but I'm starting to think it's her body's way of recharging. According to Bruce and Tony, the amount of power she's producing is rapidly gaining strength."

"She's been out for two days," Bucky's tone was heavy with concern.

Two days?

"Her recovery periods seem to correspond with her use of power. So far, everything seems in balance," the doctor explained. "Based on the last couple of episodes, she should come around any soon. I'd like to think by tonight."

 _Hope so._ Steve's thoughts were tinged with worry. _Bucky's falling for her. He deserves some happiness after what he's been through._

"Thank you, doctor," Steve said finally.

"You're welcome, Cap. I'll be back to check on her later."

Someone blew out a long exhale.

"She's going to be okay, pal," Steve said. "Doc said so."

 _What if she's not? What if she doesn't wake up? Just something else fucking HYDRA took away…_

"According to Tony and Bruce, she's gaining control of her power all on her own. With our help, she'll gain it faster. She _can_ do this, Buck."

"Her powers are also growing stronger. Even the doc pointed that out. What if it ends up consuming her?"

 _And now HYDRA knows she's here and they've seen what she can do. They'll be back._

"We'll help her develop them," Steve's voice was steady. _He's been so eager for each day since she came instead of struggling to get through._ _He needs her to be okay._ "You saw her take that carrier down. She did that all on her own. We'll make her even stronger, Buck."

She saw an image of Bucky in Steve's mind, sitting in the chair by her side. He looked so… lost.

Marley had slowly been realizing why. Bucky wanted to help her, to protect her from HYDRA.

More than that, he _wanted_ her. His mind had increasingly become a wild riot of thoughts about her that ranged from old-fashioned and romantic to downright pornographic. While some of his thoughts shocked her, made her blush, the rest made her heart squeeze in her chest. He even wanted to protect her from himself, the desires he thought she would find repulsive. Marley was attracted to _him_. Sex was something she was still on the fence about given her experience so far, but she'd be willing to trust him. To try.

Bucky was wounded and alone and thought he deserved to be so.

Just like her.

On the other hand, he was so busy enumerating the reasons he _couldn't_ be with her that he wasn't paying attention to the fact that they were very much the same. His family, all except Steve, were gone. Marley never had a family to begin with. He carried the burden of crimes he didn't want to commit but couldn't take back. The same was true for her.

They were both victims of HYDRA and she knew he'd do anything to keep them from taking her. Marley knew he underestimated her, maybe she underestimated herself, but if she could learn to use the hell fire they'd given her, her life's mission would be to make sure they never _ever_ hurt Bucky again.

Considering who they were and what they'd been through, they could be good for each other. Maybe they could help each other.

"She's stronger than you think, Buck," Steve kept his voice steady despite his worries. He couldn't bear the thought of watching fate take something else away from his friend.

Her mind made up, Marley dramatically stretched on the bed.

Since she knew where Bucky was, she made sure she was facing him when she opened her eyes.

"Marley?" There were dark smudges under his blue eyes.

Marley grinned at him. "Hi there."

Bucky's smile. God, he was beautiful.

 _Oh, thank God._ Steve walked around to stand next to Bucky. "How are you feeling?"

Marley started to pull herself up into a sitting position, surprised to find she had little energy. Bucky jumped up from the chair to help her, his hands gentle as he held her up and arranged the pillows behind her back comfortably.

Forcing herself to meet his gaze with her own, Marley said," thank you."

"I slept through training again, huh?" This she said to Steve who grinned back at her.

"A couple of times."

"I know this is twice now but -"

"Doll, you've been out for two days," Bucky cut her off. " _And_ I told you to stay with Natasha."

Marley would have thought he was actually fussing at her if relief hadn't been so evident in his face and mind.

Nodding, Marley considered her words carefully. "I'm sorry. They separated us and… I'll do better next time. I'll learn from you how to handle myself and… next time will be better."

 _Yes, you_ will _do better next time_. Bucky's thought almost had her smiling.

"You were shot." Marley remembered the wound to his calf. "Are you okay? How is Sam?"

"We're both fine, doll," Bucky said dismissively. "Bird-brain will be recovering for a couple more days like you, but he'll live."

"We had a few injuries but no losses," Steve told her, "thanks to your help."

Marley nodded, considering then those she'd killed. More people who'd died because of what she could do.

"Don't even think about feeling guilty over those HYDRA assholes," Bucky warned her.

It was like, for a moment, he had read _her_ mind.

While she didn't _want_ to kill anyone, she was okay with what happened.

"I don't," Marley said with feeling, looking at Bucky. "Not if doing so keeps the people I care about safe."

 _Me? How in the world can she care about someone like me?_

"In case I forget to tell you later," Marley said to them both but kept her gaze on Bucky, "thank you both for everything you've done for me. I mean it."

Bucky covered her hand with his flesh one, gently squeezing it. "I'm just glad you're going to be okay."

"Me too." Steve walked to the door, relieved and happy with the direction things were looking to be headed in and wanting to give them some privacy. "I'll catch up with you later. Buck, I've got training covered today so…"

 _Stay with her. She likes you, you jerk._

Marley laced her fingers with his. "You look tired. I hope you didn't lose sleep because of me."

The rough pad of his thumb began rubbing trails along her index finger. He was thinking that he was surprised that she let him.

"It's not like I sleep a lot anyway, doll." _Not sure what changed but she doesn't seem as afraid of me now._ "Don't worry about me."

"When can I get out of here?" Marley wondered out loud. "Is everything okay?"

"Doc says you're just fine, doll." Bucky smiled. "Want me to see if I can spring you?"

Marley nodded. "Please."

Bucky went to rise from the chair, but Marley reached out for him, pulling him into her arms and he let her. Sinking onto the hospital bed next to her, he tucked her under his chin as she wrapped her arms about his waist. Marley snuggled against him, listening to the strong, steady cadence of his heart quicken. Slowly, his arms closed around her.

 _She feels so good._

Marley tightened her arms around him. "You're so warm," she whispered. "It's freezing in here."

His chuckle was a deep rumbling sound. "I'm warming _you_ up, hot stuff?"

She smiled against his chest. He smelled good. "Maybe."

"Doll, you're going to have to let go if you want me to get you out of here. You know that, right?" His smile was in his voice.

"Just another minute," Marley pleaded. "I'm happy right now."

Bucky relaxed into her then, pressed a kiss into her hair. He seemed content to stay there so they did for a while. Marley couldn't remember the last time anyone just held her. Was the same true for him?

Marley's smile widened. Just maybe she could do this.

Maybe she _could_ seduce this super soldier.

"Look who's awake," Wanda's voice took on a note of surprise at the end, finding her snuggled up to Bucky as she entered the room.

Bucky pulled away instantly even though Marley tried to hang onto him.

 _I'm sorry I interrupted, Marley._

 _Not at all,_ Marley assured her.

Wanda walked around the other side of the bed to give her a hug like they were old friends. Marley had heard she'd been sent on a mission right after they'd initially met. She was so glad to have another friend just now.

"Bucky, how are you?" Wanda asked politely, making it obvious that she approved of finding him there.

Bucky nodded. "How was the mission?"

"Tiring," Wanda said on a deep sigh. "And I missed some excitement I hear. Thank you for watching after my new friend."

Bucky's glance cut to Marley and he winked. "Not sure who was watching after who. Our girl took down one of their transports all by herself."

Wanda's grin widened, her brows rose. "I'd like to have seen that."

 _You've been busy_ , Wanda chided her.

 _Wasn't my intention but things seem to be heading in that direction._

 _Nice choice. He's fine._

"I'll uh… let you guys catch up and see about getting you out of here, doll." Bucky's grin was shy. "Be back."

Marley was still surprised that he'd winked at her.

Wanda waited until he was out of earshot before saying anything. "He doesn't know…" Wanda motioned from her head to Marley's, indicating the mind reading.

"No."

"Do you know he can hear a pin drop from five miles away?" Wanda warned her good-naturedly.

Marley nodded. "I thought so."

"I've never seen him so animated off the battle field," Wanda admitted. "He hasn't had an easy time of it since he came here. Especially with Tony. This is… good."

Marley could feel her face heat up.

"How far have things gotten?" Wanda teased.

"No more than what you've just seen, actually," Marley told her. "But it's a start."

Marley eased to the edge of the bed, meaning to jump down and find her clothes but the room seemed to move. Her energy level really seemed off.

"You okay?" Wanda looked concerned.

Marley nodded, waiting for the black patches floating around her to clear. "I'm weak."

Wanda searched through drawers until she found her clothes. "Here they are. I won't keep you. But we need to have lunch or dinner one night, okay? I can't wait for you to meet Viz."

Marley desperately wanted another friend and talking to Vision would likely prove fascinating. "Please."

Giving Marley a hug, Wanda headed back out, passing Bucky as he returned. "Take care of her for me," she bid him.

Bucky nodded, heading over to Marley as she tried again to jump off the bed. "They're working on paperwork now. You'll be out in just a few minutes."

Then he took a closer look.

"Doll, you look like you're about to faint," he warned. Crossing to the other side of the bed, he put a steadying hand on her back. His flesh palm was warm where the hospital gown gapped open on her back.

 _What the hell?_

Bucky had noticed the scars on her back. There were so many.

 _What did that son of a bitch do to her?_

That got Marley's attention. So, he and Natasha had talked.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Marley sighed. Pulling on the tie at the back of the gown, she let the back fall open while she held the front against her chest. Taking a deep breath, she let him take a look.

One of his fingers traced the worst scar on her left shoulder blade. Grant had done that with a belt buckle.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Bucky's gentleness had her tearing up. "It's ugly I know… You were going to see it eventually any way."

 _That motherfucker is lucky he's dead._

"Hey," he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "Nothing about you is ugly. You hear me?"

Marley leaned into him, feeling exposed and trembling. He pressed a kiss into her hair.

"They go down the backs of my legs too…," she explained. "Not all the way down. He… didn't want them to show when I wore skirts."

"A guy did this to you?" The kindness in his blue eyes brought on more tears. He already knew the answer to his own question, but he was inviting her to tell him. To talk to him.

Nodding, Marley looked up to meet his gaze. She didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to explain anything to me," Bucky said gently. "Not right now. You're not the only one who has scars. I'll show you mine some time."

"Scars are cool on men," Marley said half-joking, trying to lighten the moment even though she felt dangerously close to breaking.

"Doll, those scars do nothing to take away from how beautiful you are." He meant it. "What matters is that we're still here, right?"

After a moment, Marley nodded. Steve thought she gave Bucky something to look forward to each day. Just maybe he did the same for her.

"We're going to train you. Before you know it, no one will ever be able to hurt you again."

Her heart squeezed in her chest at the quiet conviction of his words.

Marley pointed to the clothes on the chair next to the bed. "I'm sorry. Help me… help me cover them up."

Picking up her clothes, he gently handed them to her. Then without warning, he scooped her up easily and set her gently by the bathroom door. He closed the door to her room. "Go ahead doll. Get dressed. I'm not going anywhere."

It wasn't long after that she was released from medical and made it back to her apartment with his help.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later, Marley had just finished a training session with Natasha that left her lying on the mat with the wind knocked out of her. The gorgeous red-haired spy stood over her with hands on hips.

"Are you okay?" There wasn't a lot of sympathy in Nat's voice.

Marley nodded since didn't have the wind to speak. Once she was able to pull herself off the floor, she saw Wanda had come into the training room, looking as if she'd been training as well.

"Wanda," Marley was happy to see her. "Are you helping too?"

"With Steve and Bucky out on a mission, Wanda and I are going to do your training in the cell today. Would that be okay?" Nat asked.

Marley nodded. Actually, she liked that idea. Nat knew her well. Maybe she could learn something new by the time Bucky and Steve came back. They would be pleased and a little less worried about her.

After a quick lunch, they headed for the cell where the technicians were getting ready. Nat took her place behind the shield Steve and Bucky used. Wanda stayed out in the center of the floor with her.

"It's going to get _hot_ ," Marley said apologetically.

"I'll keep that in mind," Wanda said with a small smile. "Go ahead."

If only it were that easy. When they'd dealt with the HYDRA troops sent to the compound, her fear for herself and those trying to protect her had been impetus enough to summon her powers. Before that, it had been a struggle to reach in and use fear.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked.

"I am. It's just… I'm not able to just use my powers. It's coming. But usually they come on full force when I'm scared or trying to protect someone…"

Wanda nodded. "Let's change your mind set then. Your powers are part of you. They are at your command, not the other way around. Remember that."

Marley considered that as she watched red energy emerge from her friend's slender fingers. "See this? How small? Have you ever thought about doing something simple like this?"

Marley shook her head.

"Put out your hand," Wanda directed her, and Marley did, palm up. "Now, imagine just a small flame there in the palm of your hand. It doesn't have to be an enormous ball of fire. Just a simple flame. Can you do that?"

Staring at her empty palm, Marley focused, trying to imagine just a single flame. Something small that she could control. It took a moment before the finger of flame emerged, but it did, flickering softly on her skin.

"There you go." Wanda looked proud. "You see? You didn't need to be afraid to produce that."

No, she hadn't. Pleased, Marley kept it going.

"Can you make it taller?" Wanda prompted her.

Focusing again, Marley stared at her flame and watched as it elongated, stretched into a shape that was triple the size of the original.

Wanda laughed, pleased. "See? You can do this."

"I can." Marley grinned, wishing Bucky were there to see this. And Steve. But then maybe she could get even better by the time they returned from their mission.

For the next hour, at Wanda's direction, Marley created more flames, small fireballs that levitated over her hand. She discovered she could send flames out as a flamethrower did, in hot streaks across the air to hit the shields placed around her. Her confidence grew in leaps and bounds as they continued to work their individual magics, creating quite a light show for Nat and the technicians.

"Ready for something bigger?" Wanda asked in challenge.

"Maybe," Marley was feeling better about it now than she ever had.

"Then create a fireball, doesn't have to be huge, and send it towards one of the shields. But, stop it before it reaches the shield."

Oh, that would present a challenge. Until today, Marley didn't realize that she could actually control the fire she created. They'd played around with flames and fireballs today, and she'd found that she could control them on a small scale. But the huge destructive fireballs produced by her fear? How in the world could she control _them_?

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked.

Nat looked up from her phone, moved in closer when she noticed everything came to a stop.

"You okay?" Nat asked, trying to figure out what was going on. She'd been taking pictures of Marley over the last several minutes on her phone as she tested out her powers.

"You sent pictures to Bucky?" Marley asked, seeing it in Nat's mind and smiling.

Natasha didn't try to hide anything. "He asked."

"Did he?" Marley's heart soared at that.

"Romance later," Wanda told her. "Focus. Where's that fireball?"

Taking a deep breath, Marley created the fireball between her hands, holding it there as she'd just discovered she could. Picking one of the shields by the door, Marley pushed the fireball at it. As it sped toward the shield, she tried to mentally pull it back at the last moment. It burst brilliantly against the shield.

"Again," Wanda commanded. "It's not as easy as it looks. It will take practice."

Marley studied her for a moment. "Not sure I'm going to be able to pull it back."

"You can," Wanda assured her. "Try it again."

Gathering another fireball, Marley held it between her fingers and sent it with less force towards the shield by the door. Again, she wasn't able to stop it before it hit.

"Damn it!"

"It's okay," Wanda told her. "If it were easy…"

In frustration, Marley amassed a huge ball of fire and slung it angrily at the shield and it struck just as the doors to the cell flew open. Two large men abruptly halted as the enormous ball of fire exploded around them, blue light shielding them from the angry flames she'd sent. Marley cringed in fear as she watched the scene unfold.

"If it were easy," a beautiful male voice uttered, "anyone could do it."

The taller man lowered the blue magical shield he'd created, a wide smile gracing his angular face. His bright blue eyes were fixed on Marley as he walked towards her.

"Who is this bright angel, brother?" he asked, the light shining off his black hair. "I've not seen her before."

It took Marley a moment, but she figured out who they were. Thor was one of the Avengers. She remembered the attack on New York only a few years ago and his brother had led that.

Loki came to a stop before her, towering over her at his great height. Dressed in black from head to toe he had an undeniable elegance and beauty about him. It didn't mask the fact that he was also deadly. She knew a second before he took her hand what he was going to do. Taking her hand, his skin sizzled against hers. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles in a great show. His lips were ice cold on her skin.

 _You are a beauty._

Marley started, pulling her hand away. Loki could read minds?

 _Just as you can, my dear._

"Enough brother," Thor's voice was loud and booming. "We've come looking for _you_ , Lady Natasha."

Giving him a huge hug, Natasha smiled. "Thor, where have you been?"

"A long story," he said, his handsome face was shadowed by many worries. Marley saw that he'd just suffered a great loss and that he was worried about a good many things. There were threats to the earth coming and the potential disaster she saw in his mind was frightening. "I was hoping I might speak with you and our fellow Avengers as soon as possible."

Natasha cast a worried look over the shoulder to where Loki still towered over Marley.

"I'll take you and Loki to Tony and Bruce then," Natasha told him. "Clint and Steve are out on a mission until later. Wanda? Will you see Marley back to her rooms?"

Before Wanda could speak, Loki said staring at Marley, "I'd be very happy to help these two ladies continue with their training if they wish. I'm a bit of a conjurer myself."

"We were just retiring," Wanda interjected. Taking Marley's arm, Wanda pulled her away from the raven-haired god and toward his brother. "Thor, this is Marley."

Thor's smile was friendly but tired. "Lady Marley, it is an honor to meet you."

"And you," Marley told him. While his mind was troubled, it was clear and purposeful. His heart was kind.

"Marley?" Wanda's voice sounded far away.

"I'm okay," she told her friend. Things were starting to fade to black around her. Normally, Bucky was here. But he wasn't just now. And things felt… off. "I just need to get back."

"We'll let you go. It sounds like you have important matters to discuss," Wanda told them, wrapping an arm around Marley and steering her towards the door.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Marley," Loki smirked at her.

 _Do get some rest. Wielding all that power must be quite taxing._

Glancing back at Loki, Marley felt uneasy. He had the palest blue eyes and they were so bright on her. When she tried to peek into his mind, she was met with the image of wall of solid ice.

 _Oh, no, my dear. I'm no simple read. Besides, I can't have you going through my secrets now, can I?_

Shivering, Marley let Wanda pull her from the cell and take her back to her rooms. She couldn't put her finger on why, but Loki… scared her.

After Wanda had delivered her back to her rooms, Marley had a shower. The water was as hot as she could stand it and yet, she couldn't get warm. Pulling out a pair of flannel pajamas, she climbed into bed even though it was ridiculously early, watching a show she'd promised Nat she'd binge watch on Netflix. Still feeling chilled to the bone, she pulled another blanket down from her closet. For long moments, she lay shivering beneath it.

When she finally drifted to sleep, she dreamed of space. A large creature, not of the earth sat on a great throne with a court of creatures around him, the likes of which she'd not seen in real life. One of those kneeling at his feet was dressed in rich green and gold, with golden horns adorning his helmet and adding to his incredible height. He laid something at the feet of the creature on the throne, and in her dream, Marley tried to stretch up on her toes to see what the offering was.

As if he sensed her presence, Loki smiled at her over his shoulder. Rising to his feet, he stalked her, walking in her direction with determination.

 _Wake up! Wake up!_

Bolting upright in bed, Marley gasped for breath, relieved to be awake, the nightmare over.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Loki's voice was a whisper by her ear.

Marley froze as he crawled over her, dressed in the same black suit he'd worn earlier. His huge hands grabbed her shoulders, forcing her back down on the bed, pinned beneath him.

Marley screamed in terror. She couldn't move. When her hands went to try to force him away, they went through him as if he were just a projection. But how…?

"My bright angel," Loki whispered. "You _are_ a treasure, aren't you? The foolish mortals who gave you all that power did so quite by accident. They'd have no idea what to do with you if they possessed you. Oh, but I do…"

Loki's head lowered, and Marley continued to cry out, turning her head to avoid a forced kiss she didn't want.

"And I will possess you and all that fire, angel," Loki said against the skin of her face. "I promise you I will."

The bedding all around her burst into flames as Marley kept screaming. Loki didn't seem to notice as he leaned in to try and take her mouth…


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, we've landed," Steve smiled and nudged Bucky when the Quinjet had landed. "Maybe you can say goodnight to the real thing."

Bucky grinned, still looking at the photos of Marley that Natasha had sent him earlier. He'd texted her to see how the training was going without Steve and himself there. He'd been enchanted to see the pictures of her and Wanda having fun with their abilities, to see Marley smiling and unafraid of the fire she could call. When he'd jokingly told Natasha to send all the pictures she wanted, he'd been pleased that she'd sent several pictures of Marley to him. He liked the idea of taking her image with him on missions, just as Steve had always kept the image of Peggy in his pocket watch years ago. It gave him something to focus on besides the dark shadows of his past.

While the mission had been difficult, their injuries had been minor. Well, his, Sam's, and Steve's had been mild. Clint was going to need stitches, but he told them he'd be fine and sent them on. Sam was waiting to meet a technician he'd been flirting with so bid them goodnight at the elevator.

They hadn't even reached their floor when Bucky smelled the smoke. His heart lurched in his chest when the elevator doors opened to Marley's piercing screams. Steve was on his heels as he kicked down her door and followed the sound of her screams into her bedroom.

Bucky found Marley, in the grip of some nightmare, screaming and twisting on her flaming bed.

Bucky reached the bed, snatching Marley up in his arms and running out to the living room sofa with her while she continued to cry. The sound of a fire extinguisher being deployed let him know Steve was taking care of the fire.

Grateful for the Kevlar he wore, because Marley was flaming hot, Bucky used his gloved flesh hand to brush the sweaty strands of her hair back from her face.

"Doll, it's okay," he whispered frantically. "It's me. I've got you. Open your eyes."

Finally, she did, fighting him with everything she had until her eyes focused and she recognized him. "Bucky?"

Her tear-filled eyes tore at him.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here."

"Where is he?" Marley whispered, looking around frantically. "Where did he go? Did you _see_ him?"

Bucky looked up to Steve who'd just came to stand beside the couch. "No one here, doll. It was just a nightmare. That's all. You're safe."

"I'll do a sweep." And Steve set off to search the apartment around them, just to be sure.

Fighting for breath for a long moment, Marley wrapped herself around Bucky and just sobbed. Her high temperature was dropping, and he was grateful for that. Bucky didn't know what to do but just let her cry it out, to hold her.

His expression heavy with familiar concern, Steve returned to Bucky, patting his shoulder, and made his way out.

Right now, Bucky had to take care of his girl. Normally, it was him that was a mess. Well, he wouldn't let her go through this alone.

Gently as he could, Bucky rose from the sofa with her. "Let's get you out of here tonight. Okay?"

Carrying her to his apartment, he shouted at F.R.I.D.A.Y. to open the door and the AI did so instantly.

Bucky carried her into his own bedroom, setting her on the edge of his bed. He hadn't made it before he'd left and some of his clothes were scattered about on the floor, but he couldn't worry about that right now. Sinking to his knees in front of her, he began to check her for injuries.

The flannel pajamas were different for her. And they were burnt around her legs and arms. Panic gripped him as he checked the flesh in those areas. Looking at her pajamas, you'd think she would have been horribly burned but she had no burns or even reddened skin beneath the charred flannel. She couldn't burn herself with her own fire. Good to know.

Marley sat quietly crying, letting him do as he wanted. When he pulled the collar of her pajama shirt back to check for injuries he saw a large handprint on her shoulder, starting to bruise on her tender white flesh.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

A matching print was on her other shoulder. She trembled as he checked her throat, her face. Strands of her hair were glued to her with sweat.

"Marley, who had their hands on you?" Bucky whispered carefully. It couldn't have happened in training which had been hours before. The spreading discoloration was fresh.

"Loki," she whispered. "I had a bad dream… about Loki. He's here. He came here with Thor. Today."

He knew quite a bit about Loki from Steve and the more he remembered, the more uneasy he became. Bucky traced over the handprint on her left shoulder, the fingers of whoever had left it was longer than his, thinner.

"These didn't happen in no nightmare," he pointed out.

Frantic now, Marley scrambled to try and see her shoulders. When that failed she jumped up and headed for the mirror over his dresser, pulling back her pajama top and wailing at the prints Bucky had found.

"It was _real_?" Her voice was rising with her fear. "Was he _really_ there?"

Bucky was behind her in an instant, turning her to tuck against him as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I don't know if it was real, Bucky. I don't know!"

His heart went out to her. He, of all people, knew what it was like to doubt one's own mind.

"Marley, can I get Steve? Can I have him look at you?" Bucky asked carefully. "He knows this Loki guy better than we do, okay? He knows what he's capable of."

As crazy as it all sounded, Bucky also knew no one would question Steve.

Still trembling, she nodded.

Gently he pushed her to sit at the edge of his bed and dashed out to Steve's apartment. Her heart raced in terror, almost expecting Loki to materialize any second. Yet it was quiet. All she heard were their deep voices and their footsteps as Bucky led Steve into his room.

Both of them took a knee before her. Bucky gently pulled back the collar of her top to show Steve the bruises that were growing darker.

Steve's face went from a neutral expression to one of shock.

"Marley," Steve spoke carefully, " _Was_ someone in your room?"

"She said she had a nightmare about some guy named Loki," Bucky offered when she struggled with what to say. "Said he showed up today with Thor."

"I don't know if it was a nightmare," she said through her tears. "It seemed real. But when I tried to push him… off, it was like he was really there. But my… my hands went straight through him."

Steve rose to his feet, his expression growing angry.

"I know how crazy that sounds," Marley began but Steve held up a hand to stop her.

"I believe you," he said, just like that.

"You do?" Bucky was stunned.

"He uses magic. He can create clones of himself and project them different places. I've seen him do it," Steve scrubbed a hand down his face.

"What are we going to do here?" Bucky asked, placing his trust in his friend.

What did Loki want with _her_?

"We'll handle this," Steve told him. "I have a message from Nat that we're meeting with Thor in the morning. This _will_ be addressed."

Glancing around as if he just remembered he wasn't alone in the room, Steve glanced at Marley.

"Stay here with Bucky tonight, okay? He's a light sleeper. We both are. If anything else happens, he'll wake in an instant and he and I will handle it. Try to rest, okay? We'll get to the bottom of this."

Placing a hand on Bucky's shoulder in a comforting gesture, Steve made his way out.

Bucky nodded, turning his attention back to Marley.

"Let's get cleaned up, okay?" Bucky made her look him in the eye. "Can we get you cleaned up? I'm sure I've got something you can sleep in."

Nodding, she sniffled and tried to rise from the bed.

"Nah, I'll give you a ride," he said smiling, scooping her up and carrying her into the shower.

Considering what he should do here, he also needed to shower but didn't want to leave her alone, he set her on the edge of the tub and stripped off. She didn't seem to notice, staring at the floor. He turned on the shower, so it could get warm for her and then gently began to peel off the ruined pajamas she wore. She didn't fight him. He was more than a little afraid she might actually be in shock.

Bucky's worry over her kept him from focusing too much on the delicate body he'd found beneath her nightwear. Her breasts were lovely, just right for her slender frame and the gentle swell of her hips tapered into those graceful, long legs. Even the scars and there were so many of them, littering the skin of her back, legs, arms, and ribs couldn't take anything away from her. Her scars told a story of strength, of courage. They were as beautiful as she was to him.

Pulling her into the shower, he managed to get them both cleaned up quickly. Wrapping her in fluffy towels, he carried her back into this bedroom. He found a favorite t-shirt for her to sleep in, pulling it over her head before carding his hands through her wet hair so it wouldn't be a tangled mess the next morning.

Pulling on sweats to sleep in, he decided to give her his bed and to take the couch. Turning the lights low, he pulled her up into his bed, tucking her in.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, he asked, "Are you warm enough?"

That got her attention. She seemed to snap out of whatever state she was in, her eyes fearful on him. "Don't leave me. Please. Sleep here."

Nodding, he climbed into bed next to her, setting what he thought was a respectable distance between them.

Marley wasn't having it. Wrapping herself around him, she snuggled in close, almost as if she wished she could climb inside him.

"Is this okay?" she whispered.

Wrapping his arms around her, Bucky's eyes slid closed. He knew this was probably a one-time thing. He knew it was only because she'd been scared out of her wits and needed the comfort he offered.

It didn't mean he _couldn't_ burn it into his memory for later. It didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the simple comfort of having her so close and being there because she needed him. Taking care of her, he had to admit, made him feel stronger than he had in some time. She trusted him, and oddly he trusted himself to see to her needs. It was something.

"This is okay, doll. Just try to sleep. You're safe."

Yawning, she tightened her grip on him. "Stay."

"I promise," he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky tucked his pillow behind Marley's back, smiling at how peaceful she looked. He'd given her a light gray shirt to sleep in that had once been Steve's, a New England Patriots shirt. Against the dark gray and black bedding, in his room with it's dark green walls and dark carpeting, she looked like a bright star in his bed. Her hair was nearly pale as her skin, like satin ribbons curling across his pillow.

In the months since he'd joined the Avengers, more and more of his life before HYDRA came back to him. He remembered taking out girls when he and Steve were young men, before the war and the world had broken him. Bucky's confidence in those days had given him an easy charm. If he liked a girl, he could usually sweet talk her into going out with him. Dates, dancing, sometimes more. Usually more. He tried really hard not to use his looks and charm to be an asshole and he never made promises he didn't intend to keep. While he'd never found a girl in those days that could hold his attention for long, he always treated them well while he was with them. Most dames appreciated nothing more than a generous and giving lover and he'd been that. He'd liked to please.

Memories of faces, so many pretty faces, drifted through his mind when he tried to remember. There'd been no one who stood out. No one special.

No one like _her_ …

It was a helpless feeling, realizing he was losing his heart to Marley. To a girl who just may be as broken and lost as he himself was.

She'd sleep for hours, he realized, considering everything that had happened yesterday. F.R.I.D.A.Y. told him it would be at least forty-eight hours until repairs were completed on her apartment. She'd be here in his bed again tonight, maybe tomorrow night. He smiled thinking about it, having enjoyed one of the best nights of sleep he'd had in years, just holding her against him.

"I'm here." Wanda stood in the doorway of his bedroom. He'd asked if she would stay with Marley long enough for him to go to the meeting with Steve, so he could see who Loki was for himself.

Bucky realized that Wanda was there to help Marley not him, but he was grateful all the same.

Rising from where he sat with Marley on the bed, he walked out into the living room and Wanda followed him. "Thank you for doing this."

Wanda nodded. "Be careful, Bucky."

"Do you know anything about this guy?" he asked her. "Loki?"

"He's a Norse god, an old one," Wanda explained. "He's a sorcerer and a powerful one. Don't underestimate him."

"He's like you?"

Wanda's laugh held no humor. "He is much stronger than me."

Bucky considered that. "What can someone like me do up against that?"

"He's a physical being, and in a fight, you could probably hold your own with him. Steve has. But if you give him a chance to invoke his magic, you could find yourself in a dangerous place."

Bucky nodded, taking in what she said.

"Guard your mind most of all," Wanda warned him. "Guard your thoughts."

Bucky smirked on that note. _That_ he could do.

"It bothered me," Wanda went on. "How he looked at her. We were training, and he came into the cell with his brother Thor, who was looking for Nat. Loki saw nothing but Marley. He was fascinated with her."

Marley _was_ beautiful, but Bucky sensed that wasn't her appeal.

"He's interested in her power?"

"Yes," Wanda nodded. "I think so. Please, be careful."

Nodding, Bucky pulled Wanda in for a friendly hug. "Thank you."

Steve had just walked out of his apartment and the two of them headed for the elevator.

"Marley okay?" Steve asked when they reached it.

"Still sleeping," Bucky told him. "Wanda's staying with her."

"Good call."

Steve was in full Captain America mode and it felt like the old days as Bucky walked with the same determination up the hall to the conference room. When they reached it, the found Tony sitting at the head of the table with Thor seated at his right and Loki next to him. Bruce stood near a refreshment table that had been set up, talking quietly to Clint and Natasha.

All eyes turned to Steve when he walked into the room. Bucky closed the door behind him, maybe a little harder than he needed to. For once, Tony didn't roll his eyes at Bucky's presence with Steve. He did look curious though.

"Thor," Steve called, walking around that side of the table to embrace Thor who rose from his chair with a smile. "How've you been?"

"I've seen better days, Captain. It is good, however, to see you," Thor's voice was warm.

Steve's gaze was cold on Thor's brother. "Loki," he said with something resembling courtesy.

Bucky took a seat at the far end of the table and just observed. Since he rarely spoke to anyone other than Steve, no one was paying him any attention. Today was one of those situations where it worked to his advantage.

He quickly sized Loki up. Tall, slender, with black hair and a face that was almost too pretty for a man. When he smirked at Steve who walked around Tony to take a seat at the table across from Thor, Bucky saw it then. The mischief in the man's eyes. Loki knew Steve was upset, he knew _why_. Loki sat enjoying Steve's discomfort, obviously enjoying the game he had started.

The intensity of Steve pretty much kicked things off and Bucky was happy to be off to the side, in observation mode. Loki and Thor each cast Bucky a cursory glance early on but it ended there.

"So, Thor is the bearer of bad news, Cap," Tony started. "You want to tell him?"

Remembering what Wanda told him, Bucky focused on locking down his thoughts and focusing only on the conversation before him. It seemed weird to be deliberately be doing with his mind what HYDRA had once forced him to do. He forced himself to focus only on the subject at hand, and he did it quickly to protect himself. To protect his thoughts.

The story Thor told of some guy named Thanos, who was coming to claim what was known as the Infinity Stones, was pure gloom and doom. If he understood correctly, Thanos, like Thor and Loki, was not from earth and had an army that sounded like a real threat to all of them. Bucky had heard bits and pieces here and there about the Infinity Stones over the last several months. One of them was in Vision's head, the Mind Stone, and it had given Wanda her powers as he understood it. It had once been in a scepter – maybe Loki's, was that right? – when he attacked New York. Where the other five stones were and what Thanos wanted with them, he had no idea.

Whatever was coming, and it sounded unbelievably bad, Steve believed it was true. Steve's expression was as grim as Bucky had ever seen it. Steve would be expected to lead the Avengers in a battle for their very lives. And where Steve went, he went. Was that how it was all going to end for them? They'd been through everything they had just to have some alien fucker looking for powerful rocks to come and crush them like overgrown ant hill?

As they agreed on preparations to be made, things to be secured, further planning, Loki watched all of it swirling around him with barely contained amusement. After a while, even his own brother took note of his demeanor.

"Brother, I'd like to know what you find amusing about all of this," Thor confronted him. "I realize you may not have much of a care for Midgard, considering your failed attempt to take control of it, but you more than anyone should be concerned about Thanos. Shouldn't you?"

That earned Thor a dirty look from his brother. An egotist then. He enjoyed the discomfort of others, but his own shortcomings were not up for discussion.

"Thanos will have his hands too full, I think, to deal with the trivial issue of me," Loki said calmly like he knew a big secret no one else in the room was privileged to know.

"You sound pretty sure of that," Steve taunted him now, "for a guy that lost Thanos the battle for New York not too long ago."

"Much has changed, Captain Rogers," Loki shot back at him. "Thanos' ambitions are far bigger than that of this one, small planet. You all are devising a grand plan to protect your precious Midgard. Perhaps with the new weapons and players on your team, you'll be up for the challenge."

Steve stared Loki down while Bucky fought to keep his mind focused on the discussion. Nothing else. _Nothing else._

"Interested in any of my team members in particular?" Steve asked.

Loki's grin was wide, almost maniacal looking.

Natasha took a seat next to Steve, looking intently at Loki. His smile faded a little at that. Something told him that Loki was a little wary of Nat.

The intensity of both Steve and Nat had Thor looking from them to his brother. "What's this about?"

"Why were you in the room last night of my newest team member?" Steve asked directly.

Loki's chuckle was a wicked sound. "This wouldn't happen to be someone that you're interested in as more than a team member, would it Captain?"

Bucky's fists clenched under the table, but he fought to keep his expression and mind completely neutral.

Steve's jaw locked, and his color heightened. "You didn't answer my question."

With a quick, nervous glance to his brother, Loki didn't seem phased. "I was in the quarters I was so graciously given all night I'm afraid. Perhaps the young lady in question simply had a bad dream."

"A bad dream that left physical handprints on her?" Steve shot back.

Tony, who had to have been aware of the fire in Marley's apartment became very interested at that point.

"Handprints?" Tony asked. "On Marley?"

Steve nodded confirmation.

"We've talked about this," Tony pointed an accusing finger at Loki. "You're a guest here in my compound. That doesn't mean you get to terrorize our team."

"Brother, what is this?" Thor demanded. "This has to do with the young woman yesterday? In the fire cell?"

Natasha nodded in answer.

"I don't know what game this is," Thor state carefully, "but we have no time for it. Leave her be."

The challenging smirk on Loki's face as he held Steve's gaze assured Bucky that the god of mischief had a plan for Marley and his brother would be unable to dissuade him from it.

To their credit, neither Steve nor Natasha glanced down the table at Bucky at any time. He was hanging on to his thoughts by a thread, but he made it. Tony called an end to their meeting and Steve and Nat didn't move as they watched the Asgardians leave the room.

As soon as they'd left, Tony turned to Steve. "What's going on there?"

"Watch the footage from Marley's room last night," Steve bid him. "He was there or at least, one of his clones was. She was so scared she set her bed on fire."

Tony shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "How is that coming along? Training. How is she doing?"

"She's getting better every day," Natasha offered. "Each day she's better able to control her powers."

"Loki's interested in her," Tony pointed out. "Just maybe because he is aware of what her potential is. With this enormous shit storm that is Thanos, coming for all of us, but _especially_ him since he fucked him over back in New York, why is he specifically interested in Marley? Why her?"

"Maybe he thinks she's strong enough to protect him from Thanos," Bruce offered quietly from where he leaned against the coffee table. "Maybe she is. If the growth we've measured while she's been here is any indication, he might be right. She may end up being a valuable asset in what's to come."

"Great," Tony snarked. "We have to protect Marley from HYDRA. Protect her from Reindeer Games. Try to train her for this big intergalactic battle. Anything else?"

Tony's gaze moved to Bucky who dropped his own gaze at that.

Steve's hand on his shoulder had him looking up as they started drifting out of the room.

Walking with Steve and Natasha out into the hallway, Bucky shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"How is she doing?" Nat asked him, the concern on her face real.

"Sleeping," Bucky told her. "Wanda's with her right now. But I don't expect her to wake up until later."

"Good job in there," Nat told Bucky. "You're not on even on Loki's radar. He thinks Steve is in love with her."

Steve actually blushed, looking uncomfortable. "I'd rather not deal with Loki. We have enough to handle with Thanos coming."

Steve and Nat, the rest of the Avengers, could make all the plans they wanted for Thanos and the Infinity Stones and whatever else needed to be dealt with.

The conversation for him ended at keeping Marley safe. That was _his_ mission. From HYDRA. From Loki. It didn't matter. And it gave him a lot to think about.

"I'm heading back up," Bucky told them, and he made his way back to the elevator.

He went over the meeting with Wanda when he got back to the apartment, happy he was able to avoid drawing Loki's attention for now. Wanda agreed with the idea that Loki's interest in her was likely a belief that her powers might shield him from his own enemies. Either way, he was happy to have an ally in keeping Marley safe. Wanda agreed to help whenever needed and assured him Vision would help as well.

When Wanda left, he made his way back to his bedroom. Marley didn't appear to have moved from where he left her, and he smiled, listening to the quiet sound of her breathing. Her steady heartbeat was a soft cadence he liked to focus on with his enhanced hearing.

Bucky undressed, putting on the same sweats he'd worn the night before, and climbed back into bed with her, spooning behind her.

Marley murmured in her sleep, turning to face him. Her eyes slit open.

"You came back," she whispered.

"I came back."

Pushing herself up in bed, Marley propped herself up on an elbow, looking down at him.

"Is _he_ still here?" Her voice trembled the tiniest bit as she asked.

"Yes, but Thor and the rest of the Avengers know the situation now. We'll keep him away from you." Bucky reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear with this metal hand. "I'll keep him away from you."

"Can I stay here?" Marley asked so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "At least until he's gone?"

"You can stay here as long as you want to," he told her, his heart flying. He knew she was scared and didn't want to be alone. He knew there was a solid chance that he was nothing more than a remedy on either front.

But damned if he didn't want to spend every moment he possibly could with her. He'd take what he could get.

When Marley lowered her head to tentatively press her soft lips to his, she took him off guard. When her small hand curled around his neck, her fingers drifting into his hair as she continued to kiss him, Bucky wound his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. The scent of her arousal was a heady, thick perfume drifting up to him from beneath the bedding and it made his mouth water. Her blue eyes were darkened, her pupils blown wide in desire.

God, he _wanted_ her. But…

"Doll," he whispered against her lips, his flesh hand gentle on her face as he pulled slightly back. "You don't _have_ to do this. I'll still let you stay here –"

Marley pressed her fingers against his mouth to stop him. He couldn't resist nipping at the tips of her fingers with his teeth.

"I want you, Bucky," she whispered. "Please."

Well, when she put it like that.

Bucky rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so that she was above him, straddling him. Her hands were braced on his chest and he rolled his hips beneath her, so she could _feel_ how much he wanted her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so hard.

"Take what you need, baby doll," Bucky offered. "I'm all yours."


	13. Chapter 13

Marley's heart squeezed in her chest as she gazed down at the beautiful man stretched out below her. Would have even if she'd been unable to read his mind. But she could and what she found there nearly moved her to tears.

Despite what he wanted, despite his own desires, Bucky was giving her control. His flesh fingers traced the scars that ran along the top of her thigh, him saying without words that he accepted them as part of her. He thought her scars were beautiful. He thought _she_ was beautiful.

She wasn't the only one with scars. She'd been so exhausted when he'd tucked her into his bed the night before to notice that it was the first time she'd seen him without his shirt. The scars winding around the prosthetic arm weren't terrible, not as bad as she would've have expected. Still, he flinched as she ran her fingers gently along the seam where flesh met metal.

Bucky hated it. He hated the arm, the scars. But he kept himself still for her. Allowing her to become comfortable with him.

"Not as bad as it used to be," he muttered, not meeting her gaze now. "King T'Challa's people gave me a new arm, removed a lot of the scar tissue from the first one. There's… there's a lot less pain now."

Marley pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Then she moved up to kiss his mouth, softly. He let her, keeping just his one hand on her thigh. The metal arm rested on the bed at his side.

"You're afraid of hurting me," Marley spoke softly, running her fingers through his hair. "You've talked to Natasha and you know… you know about Grant. I only had one other lover before him, and he knew less than I did. But Grant…"

Another soft kiss she pressed to that gorgeous mouth. He coaxed her into continuing it a moment longer. His breath was coming fast. She ground herself down against him, pulling a deep moan from him. Her burnt panties had been left on the floor the night before so the only thing between them was the soft fabric of his sweats and she was soaked.

"Grant taught me only pain," Marley explained. "He'd get so angry and I… was on my own most of the time. I had nothing to compare him to. I… just thought… I thought that was just the way things were. He'd get so mad and most of the time, I didn't know what I did wrong. I just… got through it somehow. He'd be sweet after… gentle. Still, I never…"

Marley's face went up in flames as his eyes searched hers. "Never what?"

Oh, he knew what she was talking about. She could see it in his mind. He _wanted_ that part to be true.

"I never… came… with him," Marley admitted. "Even when he was being nice to me. See, he could change in a split second and I was usually bleeding or hurt…"

"In pain."

Marley nodded, tracing his beautiful face as she gazed into his eyes.

"I'm _never_ gonna hurt you, Marley," he whispered, willing her to believe him.

"I know," she whispered, pressing kisses over his face. "You've taught me so much without realizing it. I didn't know until… I didn't come to understand until after I…. I killed him… that it didn't have to be that way."

His hand tightened on her thigh, his touch firmer. "He had it coming, doll. He should never have laid a hand on you."

"I can't say I'm sorry," Marley admitted. "I wish… I didn't mean to kill him necessarily. That was an accident. I just wish I'd been strong enough to walk away before that happened."

She pressed kisses into his neck, nipping at his earlobe. Marley grinned when his hips bucked up under her. Oh, the images flooding his mind right now. So many things he envisioned doing to her. Having her do to _him_. One thing in particular had been a real fantasy of his, she'd seen it in his mind before, and she decided if she could just get this out, she'd make that one come true for him.

"I realize that you've got something you're trying to say," Bucky sounded winded as he spoke, his hand moving over her ass beneath her shirt. "But you're killing me here, doll."

Pulling back, she smiled at him. "If I spit it out, would you help a girl out? I don't have a lot of experience or good experiences so..."

His hips rolled beneath hers again, his smile becoming predatory.

"If you'll spit it out already, I promise I'll teach you all the good stuff." His hand caressed her cheek, slowly moving towards her center from the back but holding back. "I'll make you feel _so_ good."

Marley took a deep breath.

"I never told you," Marley placed a hand over his heart, the beat of it was so steady, "I can… I can read minds. Like Wanda."

That made him pause. "You can read my mind?"

Marley nodded, trying not to grin as color darkened his face.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Marley smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that before we…"

"You've gotten quite a mind full lately, haven't you?" He asked, any embarrassment short-lived. He still wanted her.

"I have," Marley told him. "And I'm not familiar with some of the things you've had in mind, to be honest, but I'm willing to learn. I _trust_ you."

Bucky slowly nodded, his expression serious. "You trust me. And broken as my mind is, you're _here_."

"I'm here, Bucky." Marley wanted him to understand. "I've seen their minds. Most everyone here has been so kind to me, so nice to another enhanced outcast come to help save the world. I'm so grateful. More than any of them will ever know."

"I've seen _your_ mind, Bucky," she went on. "And you never once looked at me with pity because I was a lab experiment no one but HYDRA wanted. You've made me feel like I could be someone worthwhile like I was worth something. You make me want to try."

He swallowed hard, his metal hand sliding up the outside of her other thigh. Marley grabbed that hand, sliding it higher up her thigh.

"And I need to tell you that… I love you, too, Bucky," Marley whispered, her heart slamming in her chest when he caged her in his arms and rolled her under him. "I know that seems early to admit that but…"

"You mean that?" The wonder in his expression had tears stinging the backs of her eyes.

"I wouldn't dare say that to you if I didn't mean it," she promised. "I've never felt like this before."

He took her breath away when his mouth claimed hers for a scorching kiss. Marley didn't, couldn't, deny him anything. When his tongue teased the seam of her lips, she let him in. The deep sound of his moan as his mouth explored hers was a sinful vibration that ran through her veins like lightning. Her hands found their way into his hair and settled there. She gasped as he pressed himself between her thighs, his hands grabbing and ripping the t-shirt from her body, leaving every inch of her exposed beneath him.

Bucky's mouth scorched a path down over her jaw, down the sensitive column of her throat. His teeth nipped at the flesh where neck and shoulder met, and she shuddered beneath him as he marked her possessively.

"If you don't want this," Bucky warned, his mouth moving down her chest toward her left breast, "you'd better stop me now."

Marley gasped as she felt his hands gliding up over her ribs, his metal hand gently curling around the breast he wasn't consuming with his mouth and tongue in a way that had her writhing helplessly beneath him.

"I'm yours," Marley whispered, fighting for breath.

Bucky moaned again, a deep rumble with her nipple in his mouth and it had her squeezing her thighs around his slender hips in desperation.

When his flesh hand slid down between them, slid into her folds, Marley cried out above him. He pulled back to gaze down at her, his beautiful blue eyes clouded with worry even as his fingers didn't stop moving, so gentle as they slid from her clit to her weeping entrance and back up.

Seeing she was okay, that the tears in her eyes weren't from pain, Bucky's expression softened.

"You're so wet, doll," he whispered. "So soft and wet. Is this for me?"

Marley fought to breathe, managing to nod but that was it.

Nipping kisses at her chin, jaw. His breath was hot against her skin and his fingers stayed busy between her thighs, teasing her mercilessly.

"So, no one has ever made you come?" Bucky whispered in her ear before teasing the shell of it with his tongue.

Marley shook her head. "Just… just by myself."

Again, he pulled up to gaze down into her eyes, a single finger sliding into her entrance as he did. That touch was so careful, searching.

"My poor baby," Bucky whispered, sliding in a second finger. "No one's ever taken care of you, have they?"

He continued to work his fingers into her, stretching her and searching until he rubbed against a space inside her that drew a sharp cry, threatening to white out her vision.

"Right there?" Bucky whispered, pressing into the same spot gently while she gasped. If not for his weight on her, she would have shot off the bed.

He smiled, it was beautiful, as he continued to take her apart with his fingers. Marley held on for dear life, fighting for air. The third pass he made over the space inside her, Marley lost the world for a moment, caught up in a wave of pleasure and intensity that she hadn't before experienced even when using her powers. It left her gasping and wrecked.

When she came back to herself, Bucky was still above her, still watching.

"I love the sounds you make, doll," Bucky whispered, sucking the fingers that had just been teasing her into his mouth and moaning as if it were some delicacy he was tasting.

"I knew you'd be delicious," he told her with a wink.

Chuckling as her face went up in flames, he pulled her hands from his hair and pressed her hands over her head until she could feel the bars of the headboard.

"Grab onto the bars," he said sternly, "and don't let go until I say."

Marley's hands shook as they found the cool, slender bars. He watched to make sure she did as he requested.

"You gonna be a good girl for me?" Bucky asked, his expression serious.

She didn't want to make him unhappy. Especially if he could make her feel like _that_ again. "Yes," she promised.

"Good girl." Bucky claimed her mouth in a deep kiss that left her breathless, wanting more.

But then that sinful mouth was moving down over her throat, her chest. He stopped to lave each nipple with that talented tongue, making each one diamond hard and achy. When his mouth was moving down to her stomach, it took everything she had to hang onto those bars. She wanted to sink her hands back into his hair, hang onto him, something.

When he reached her mound, he gazed up at her with smoldering blue eyes. "You still holding on for me?"

Marley nodded, her grip tightening as if to prove her point.

His rough hands slid up the inside of her thighs, his touch whisper soft, spreading her open. Bucky breathed her in, his eyes closing.

"I'm going to taste you now," he whispered. "Been wanting to do this so bad."

Her thighs trembled beneath his hands. His fingers stroked her, soothed her.

"Shhhh. I'm going to make this so good for you, Marley. You said you trusted me. Did you mean it?"

"Yes," she managed.

The first flick of his tongue hit her clit and her hips shot up. He chuckled again, his metal hand sliding up to her tummy. The next lick, she realized he was holding her down.

And then he devoured her, there was just no other way to explain it. No one had ever used their mouth on her before and he drove her insane, using his tongue on her in ways that couldn't be legal. He brought her off again, a third time, and she was well on her way to another when she started begging him to stop.

"I… can't," she pleaded, realizing that more she fought to hang on to the bars, the more she fought him with the rest of her body, the more he seemed to like it. A low growl halted her from trying to use her legs to push away from him, and she was afraid to let go of the headboard.

"One more, baby," he whispered. "Yes, you can." And it was upon in her in the next second and she screamed his name, feeling as if her entire being had been torn asunder.

Marley wasn't completely aware of the first few moments following that orgasm. At some point, Bucky had climbed back up her body, holding himself above her with his metal arm. His flesh hand was lining him up with her entrance and she gasped as he began to push into her.

Bucky was thick, stretching her as he pushed in slightly deeper with each strong thrust of his hips. Thick and long, leaving Marley with a feeling of fullness she'd never experienced before. When he finally bottomed out, he stopped to gaze into her eyes.

His flesh hand gently traced the curve of her cheek. "You alright, doll?"

Marley nodded, but honestly, she was so beyond any experience she'd had to this point in her life that saying words was pretty much impossible.

A gentle thrust had her inner walls gripping him, trying to hold him inside.

"That feel good?" he whispered, repeating the motion.

"Yeah." It was more of a gasp than a word.

"Yeah?" Bucky seemed in no particular hurry now as he moved gently in her, his eyes sliding closed. "So tight. You feel so fucking good… So good."

When his flesh hand slid between them, his fingers gently teasing her clit, Marley almost let go of the bars to try and swat his hand away. She was so sensitive now.

He must have sensed her distress because he moved his hand, sliding up her body, up her left arm.

"Let go. Put your hands in my hair, baby," Bucky whispered into her ear, the seductive purr of his voice almost causing her to come again. "Hold onto me."

Hold onto him she did with her arms, her legs. When she had a solid grip on him, he began pounding her into the mattress. Slowly he was losing control as her core began to tighten again, his thrusts hard and erratic. The rough groans pulled from his throat? That was a sound she loved as she held on, letting him lose himself in her body.

"Marley," for him, it was a desperate cry and he tightened around her, almost painfully before thrusting his way through it, pulsing inside her.

He collapsed but kept his weight off her, holding himself with his arms and he dropped his forehead to her chest and took several ragged breaths. Marley fought to breathe with him, feeling tired but in a happy, voluntary way instead of the exhaustion using her powers forced on her.

"Shit," he muttered. "Now's a shit time to think about protection, huh?"

Marley ran a hand through his soft hair, happy that he let her.

"I'm on the pill," she told him. "Have been since I was young because my periods were so bad. And I had just about every known test run on me when I came here so you should be safe."

"Same," Bucky pressed a kiss to the curve of one breast, resting his head there. "I haven't been with anyone since… Are you okay?"

Marley hummed something that sounded like a positive answer, but he moved up and over her, waiting for her to meet his gaze.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, searching her expression.

"I'm okay," Marley managed. "Better than okay. It's like the best sex I've ever had and getting hit by a truck, all at the same time."

Bucky laughed at that.

"I guess I can understand that." His flesh had smoothed a loose wisp of blonde hair off her face. "But being serious, I need you to let me know when things… are too much? The stamina they gave me to be a relentless assassin? I still have it. I could be ready to go again in about five minutes but you…"

"I'm sorry," Marley blushed under his gaze, not wanting him to find her lacking.

"No. No, doll. You have nothing to apologize for. There's nothing wrong with that. It's the way it's supposed to be. We just need to work out a way for you to let me know when you need to stop. A safe word or something."

 _A safe word?_

"I'm a demanding bastard and I can get pretty carried away," Bucky admitted, still inside her and not completely soft. "You feel amazing and I don't ever want to hurt you. You understand?"

Marley nodded, trying not to yawn.

Bucky rolled off to her side and on to his back, pulling her with him carefully. Marley had to smile. Tired as she was, she was still catching a random thought of his here and there. Bucky wouldn't admit as much, but he liked to cuddle. Patting his chest with his flesh hand, she curled up against him, her head pillowed on his chest.

Bucky was happy, hoping for another good night's sleep. She had to giggle because he was already looking forward to next time and her using her mouth on him.

Not thinking and nodding off, Marley hiked her thigh up higher against him and smiled.

"Next time, I'll return the favor. Promise."

His chest rumbled under her as he laughed. His arms tightening around her was the last thing she remembered.


	14. Chapter 14

"Buck!" Steve shouted from Bucky's dark living room. It was 5 AM and he'd completely forgotten to text his best friend to let him know he might not be joining him for their usual morning run. Steve had a key to his apartment, so he could get in when he needed to which in his friend's opinion was often. Steve was a worrier.

"You okay?" Steve called before marching right into the bedroom door.

Steve started to say something else, saw that he was spooned up behind Marley, and stopped. Then, in typical Steve fashion, he turned his back to the couple in the bed. "Sorry. I am _so_ sorry."

Bucky wasn't concerned since Marley was mostly covered up and fast asleep. Easing himself out of bed, he tucked his pillow behind her back and pulled the covers up over her shoulder. Marley didn't even flinch, just kept sleeping on as she had since they'd had sex the day before.

"Give me a minute," he muttered to Steve who walked back out into his living room. A run would really be good, he decided. Bucky put himself together quickly, grinning as he stopped to press a kiss into Marley's hair, and heading out with his friend.

The air was cool and crisp, and Steve didn't say anything until they started on their normal path.

"So," Steve started setting an easy pace. "How are you?"

Bucky smiled. "Pretty damned good. How are you, Stevie?"

Steve's answering smile was bigger than his own. "So, you and Marley?"

"Yeah," Bucky admitted.

Steve waited for only a beat. "Yeah? You look happy."

"I feel happy," Bucky kept pace with him. "I'm a lucky bastard. She's gorgeous, Stevie. Sweet. Doesn't mind that my head is all fucked up."

Steve's expression grew serious. "I haven't seen you with that swagger in a long time. Back in Brooklyn, you had girls fighting over you. You remember that? Constantly. Then they'd come bug me when you stopped talking to them."

Bucky huffed out a laugh as they ran. "I'm remembering some of that. In bits and pieces. I don't remember anyone like _her_."

Steve ran alongside him quietly, so he continued.

"And it's not just how she looks. It's nice. It's just when I'm with her…"

Cocking a brow at him, Steve waited for him to continue.

"It's peaceful. I can just _be_ with her. There are no expectations, you know. Because if you think about it, she's... We're not so different."

"Give or take seventy years," Steve threw in.

Bucky punched his arm lightly. "Shut up, punk. I don't need the reminder."

Steve shrugged as they turned a corner. "It's not like she doesn't know that."

"Nah, there's not a lot she doesn't know actually."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"She's a mind reader. Like Wanda."

Steve paused. "Seriously?"

Bucky nodded. "She told me yesterday."

His best friend seemed to consider that as they ran along. "Is there anything else?"

"Nah, that's it." When Steve was quiet, it got his attention. "What?"

"It's just… are you going to be okay with all of this?" Steve was in Captain mode, he could spot it from a mile away. "As of right now, we're training her to be one of us. She'll go out on missions and face the same dangers we do."

Bucky had thought of that. "I don't want her sent on a mission without me."

"I can't guarantee that Buck," Steve told him. "I want you to be happy and if she makes you happy, I'll do everything I can to help you keep her safe. But if something happened to her…"

Bucky knew where Steve was going with this. Steve was worried that if something should happen to Marley, what impact it would have on him.

"I can't think like that, Steve."

They ran along in silence before Steve changed the subject, telling him about a fight Clint and Sam had gotten into yesterday in training. Bucky hated that he'd missed Clint getting the best of everyone's favorite pain in the ass. Yet he wouldn't have been anywhere else. As they finished up their laps, he'd realized he'd rather be back in bed with his girl.

Maybe he could make it back before she had to get up and get ready for training. That reminded him…

"What's the status on Loki?" Bucky asked as they headed back to the compound.

"He's going to be around," Steve explained. "Thor is one of us, but he promised to help us monitor his behavior. We'll watch him around Marley. I didn't like the stunt he pulled the other night."

Bucky was furious, but he knew he had to control both thought and emotion as much as he could. Until he could come up with a plan to deal with the so-called god.

Nick Fury waited on them as they walked into the lobby and they covered the intel that Thor had brought them on the new threat that Thanos posed. By the time they broke away from that conversation and Bucky reached his apartment, he walked into his bedroom, disappointed to find his bed empty.

Well, she'd be back in it tonight, he decided. He called to request housekeeping services, showered, and headed down, anxious to see her.

He found her training with Natasha and getting solidly thrown around in a way that had him wincing. She had to be sore from yesterday. Natasha repeated the move, taking his girl down to the mat a second time as he stood and watched through the glass. When Nat helped her up, she spotted him.

Marley smiled at him. She only smiled at _him_ that way and made his heart speed up. Marley was beautiful, and she was with him. He struggled to wrap his mind around that.

Bucky let his gaze move down her form in her training clothes, thinking that he couldn't wait to get her back out of them. He'd be gentle with her, take care of all of those aching, delicate curves.

He had to laugh at the blush that darkened her face. So, she could gather his thoughts from a distance? _That_ could come in handy.

He'd disrupted their training enough to draw Nat's attention. Nat turned and flipped Bucky off and he laughed harder, particularly when Marley caught her off guard and took the red-haired spy down just the way she'd been shown.

Heading down the hall to find Steve to see what was scheduled for the day, he spotted Loki heading down the hallway towards him. When the raven-haired man passed him without any acknowledgment, he blew out a sigh of relief.

Until he saw Loki stop to stand pretty much where he'd stood, watching Nat spar with Marley. It made his blood boil. But he trusted Nat, knew if there was a problem she'd deal with it in any manner she could.

Finding Steve, he went on with his day. At lunch, Nat, Wanda, and Marley weren't in the cafeteria and that gave him pause. He needed to get Marley's phone number, so he could reach her when he needed to. Putting that on his to-do list, he had lunch with Steve, Sam, and Clint.

Bucky was anxious to get to the cell for Marley's training, he hadn't seen her for hours at this point.

"Buck?"

Steve called to him from further down the hall. "Fury's called a meeting on Thanos. We're heading to Tony's office."

Nat walked briskly past him in Steve's direction as his friend motioned him to follow.

"Where's Marley?" Bucky asked.

Nat stopped and turned around. "She's heading back up to her apartment," she told him. "She's fine."

Bucky nodded, and he started to follow them, but his instincts stopped him cold. Until he could get a way to contact Marley when he needed to, he was just going to make sure everything was okay. Hitting the elevator, he headed up to their floor. Marley didn't answer the door to her apartment and she wasn't in his.

Something felt off.

Heading back down, he went to the cell where she'd normally be to train.

Marley was there but she wasn't alone. Silencing his mind as much as he could, he crept into the cell to see her crowded against the far wall and Loki standing before her.

"I need to leave," she told him, her voice shaking slightly.

"This is your customary training time, is it not?" he said, dressed in jeans and a sweater like he was just another guy from earth. "Why not let me help with your education?"

Oh, but he was something else entirely. As Bucky moved around the edge of the room behind the shields, he noted the deceptive smile plastered across his face as he talked to Marley. His body language, though, that betrayed his intent. Loki wanted to appear to her to be friendly, helpful, and at ease. His tensed-up form showed otherwise, tight as a coil.

"I have plenty of help. But thank you."

Loki laughed. "But none like me. Captain Rogers is an old soul, as you would say here on Midgard, but not qualified to help a creature as magnificent as yourself. He had no conceivable idea of your true potential."

Marley's blue eyes widened slightly in fear. "I'm not… magnificent. I'm just trying to learn to use whatever it is I have so I can maybe help others."

"Help others," Loki scoffed. "Why help others when you can become a queen?"

"I don't want to be anything," Marley's voice sounded small.

Bucky's fought to keep his mind quiet. He had to figure out a way to get her out of there safely.

Loki took a step in her direction. "Don't you? You could be so much more. So much more than the fools who created you ever dreamed up. Do you really think you'll truly be happy fighting alongside the brave Avengers and your precious Captain Rogers?"

Marley's brows knit. "Steve? But I'm not…"

Loki stopped at that moment and glanced over his shoulder, his gaze meeting Bucky's.

"Well, who do we have here? Captain America's heroic sidekick, Sergeant Barnes." The raven-haired god laughed again, glancing back to Marley. "So _this_ is your true paramour?"

Marley watched Loki warily, not saying anything.

"No, my dear, it's not my business," Loki said meaningfully, obviously reading her thoughts. "Though I must say the Winter Soldier here is a much better choice for you than the brave, naïve captain."

"That's not who he is anymore," Marley told Loki in the steadiest voice she'd used so far. "The Winter Soldier is gone."

Stepping back so they were both in his field of vision, Loki grinned.

"Are you certain of that, my dear?"

Bucky made his way to Marley, placing himself between her and Loki.

"How gallant." Loki's gaze locked with Bucky's. "The brave, tragic former assassin. You know better than anyone that Marley is fit for finer things than all of this."

"Yeah, and what do you want her for?" Bucky demanded. "You're not here for her. That much is obvious."

"Perhaps not," Loki answered. "Even though it's true, I have a purpose in mind for our powerful beauty here, I can still offer her far more than you ever could. You and your pitiful band of Avengers can make her into one of you, but she'd be a mere shadow of who she truly is. She has a power you can't imagine and can't hope to control or harness for your pitiful uses."

"What if I don't want to be more?" Marley asked from behind him.

"Oh, but you _will_ want it, Marley," Loki promised. "You will."

"We're leaving," Bucky told him. "And don't you ever put your hands on her again."

Loki's mirth didn't budge even the tiniest bit. "We're still on that are we?"

Going back to put his arm around Marley's shoulder, she was trembling, Bucky glared at him. "I'm serious. Stay away from her."

Loki's smile faded. He marched towards Bucky with a menacing scowl forming on his face.

Before he could reach Bucky, Marley stepped away from him and sent a streak of fire in Loki's direction. Leaping out of the way, Loki rolled to the side and crouched before her. The next streak of flames she sent was twice as large, again he easily dodged her attempt. Before he could settle the second time, Marley sent an incredible volley of flames hurtling at him, striking him and sending him flying back across the room with an agonizing scream.

Marley watched Loki use his magic to put out the flames, to right himself. Bucky knew she meant to hit him again the next instant, his vibranium arm shooting out to block her from heading in his direction.

Marley turned to glare at him.

"He ain't worth it, doll," Bucky told her, fearful of what she might do next. "Make it back off. Can you do that? For me?"

Some of the anger faded from her face. The waves of heat rolling off her had sweat popping out on his skin.

"For… for you," she muttered as Loki shakily climbed to his feet and Thor followed by Steve, Sam, and Nat burst into the room.

It took Steve about two seconds to size up the situation. He glared at Loki. "Thought we told you to leave Marley alone."

"Brother," Thor called in his booming voice.

While her attack had left Loki a little worse for wear, Bucky found it particularly satisfying that his black hair had smoke rolling off it. Loki broke into his trademark grin.

"I will, Captain," Loki executed a theatrical bow. "I will wait until your little firebird comes to me."

Looking directly at Bucky, he said, "And she _will_."

Bucky felt the power gathering in her, knew she meant to make another strike. "Marley, no," he whispered. "You could hit one of them."

He felt her struggle but with several determined exhales, she got it to back off, to fade.

As Loki left the cell with an angry Thor on his heels. Steve's gaze met Bucky's. He was concerned.

Honestly, so was Bucky. They were watching her powers grow by the day and her body was adjusting to the use of them. Her attack on Loki would have had her fading on the floor only a few days ago. At the moment, she showed no sign of fatigue.

Her expression was one of anger, rage.

"I'm going to get her back to her room," Bucky told them.

"I'll go with you," Steve told them. "I'll catch up on the meeting."

Nat nodded and headed out with Sam behind her. Sam stopped, looked back at Marley.

"That was bad ass," he said with a wink before catching up with Nat.

"You okay, doll?" Bucky asked as Steve came closer.

Marley nodded, looked dazed.

"Let's get you back to your room, okay?"

Marley nodded mutely, her temperature dropping. Steve and Bucky exchanged a look before Bucky wrapped her metal arm around her and gently guided her out of the cell.


	15. Chapter 15

Marley was lost in her thoughts when they reached Bucky's apartment and he guided her in, urging her to join him on the couch. She was barely holding on, blinking back tears. Bucky looked as if he were going to say something but instead wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

She sobbed into his chest. She felt Steve sink onto the couch behind her, his large hand rubbed her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Shhh," Bucky soothed her. "It's okay. I've got you."

His next words weren't meant for her. "Steve, I swear to God – "

"I know," Steve sounded tired. "I'm so sorry. We need to figure out what his play is. I've established that he knew nothing of Marley's existence before he came here with his brother, but she's his target now. I have to agree with Tony and Banner. Apparently, Loki has been on the run from this Thanos guy since the attack on New York. Loki was supposed to win him a planet and he failed. He's staying with Thor hoping to protect himself. And Marley…"

"He thinks she can save him?" Bucky sounded incredulous. "I don't want her anywhere near _any_ of it. Steve, if there is anything you can do. Please. I don't want her in this."

Steve blew out an exhale. "I don't want her involved in this either, Buck. But…"

"But what?" Bucky's voice rose in anger.

"We may need her," Steve said quietly.

"Steve," Bucky's tone was pleading. "She's just starting out. She's just learning how to use this. She can't do it."

"Buck, you're right," Steve said after a moment. "I'll do what I can."

Bucky trembled beneath her, holding his anger in check. Marley swiped at her tears, trying to regain her composure. She started to speak, Bucky pulled back pressing a finger to her lips.

"It's okay," he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Let me know what she tells you," Steve said quietly. "Let me know if you guys need anything."

Steve left and Marley pulled back, swiping at the tears that wouldn't stop coming as she gazed up at Bucky.

"Doll, breathe," Bucky whispered.

"I… need to go get… some stuff," she told him but then he shook her head.

"Repairs to your apartment are going to take a couple of days. I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to have what you needed brought over here today so you wouldn't have to worry about it. You can stay here… long as you want to."

Pressing her forehead into his chest, she nodded. "Thank you."

"Hey," Bucky whispered.

Pulling back to look at him through teary eyes, she saw concern clouding his gorgeous face. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Neither is Steve."

That brought on fresh tears. "I'm not… scared for me, Bucky. It was what he showed me he would do to _you_."

"He was in your head? Threatening me?" Bucky's jaw locked. "That bastard. Is that why you got so upset?"

Marley bowed her head in shame. The awful images Loki pushed into her mind of what he could do to Bucky, to the others, had her fear escalating anew.

"Marley, listen, he wants what you've got. He thinks you can keep him safe from this Thanos," he explained. "None of us here will let him have you. You have to believe me on this."

Marley shook her head. "I'm not worth this."

"What? What was that?" Bucky demanded.

"I'm not worth this," Marley said clearly this time. "The reason I can do what I can is because I was meant to be a weapon for HYDRA. What? You're supposed to keep me safe from HYDRA, safe from Loki, and fight these alien guys? I'd rather you kept yourselves safe."

Bucky had a grip on her upper arms, staring her down. "I don't want to hear that."

"It's true, Bucky." The tears started again. "Especially you and Steve. You've been through so much just to still be here and have a chance at a happy life. I don't want—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Bucky told her, his voice softer. "You _are_ worth it. I once said the same thing to Steve. He fought for me anyway. If he hadn't, I wouldn't even be here with you."

Marley yanked away from him, rising from the couch. She took a deep breath, feeling hot. Bucky must have felt the waves coming off her too.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his tone calmer.

"I'm not sure," she told him. "All of this, these powers, they are getting stronger."

"I know."

"What happens… what happens if I lose control of them?" Marley was afraid. "What happens if I can't stop it. I don't want to hurt anyone else. I wouldn't survive if I hurt you."

Bucky stood, walking up behind her and carefully wrapping his vibranium arm around her despite the heat. "There may be someone who can help if things get worse," he said by her ear. "Someone in Wakanda. She really helped me."

Marley angled her head so she could see him. "Really?"

"Really. Her name is Shuri. She pulled out all of the shit HYDRA put in my head that controlled me." Bucky pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "I don't know how much longer I would have made it without her. She healed me. We could always ask for her help."

Marley turned in his arms, gazing up at him. "Could she _heal_ me? Could she take… all of this away?"

Bucky looked thoughtful. "Maybe. If anyone could do it, it would be her."

Marley swallowed hard. "What if she could?"

"Doll, if that's what you want, that's what I want," the sincerity in his blue eyes was unmistakable.

"You'd still want me?" The heat backed off as she calmed.

Bucky sighed, pulling her against him and holding her close.

"How can you even ask me that? I'm not in love with what you can do. I'm in love with _you_." He pressed a kiss on her forehead and looked into her eyes. "Selfish, I know, but I'd be fine if you didn't have those powers. You wouldn't be able to go on missions, be in danger. You could be here where I knew you were safe, waiting for me when I get back."

Bucky pressed a kiss to her cheek. "How about a nice cool bath to help you relax, make you more comfortable?"

Marley nodded. That sounded _so_ good.

Marley wandered into his bedroom, not immediately seeing her things but when she began going through the drawers of his dresser, she found most of her belongings, right along with his, tucked neatly away. Stripping off her workout clothes, she pulled on her bathrobe and slowly made her way to where a luxurious bath waited. The scent of lavender was calming, welcoming.

Bucky kneeled by the tub, testing the temperature of the water. "You ready?"

Nodding, she peeled off her robe, he'd seen all of her now, and stopped when he winced as his eyes roamed over her.

Marley knew without looking that she was covered in bruises from Natasha handing her ass to her in sparring. And from him in more intimate areas. Guilt was a dark flash in his mind.

She gingerly climbed into the tub, sighing happily as the cool water was an absolute delight.

"I am so sorry, doll," Bucky whispered. "I'm sorry I –"

"Stop," she told him. "I'm fine. I mark up easily."

"But Marley –"

"If something had hurt or had been against my will, I would have said so and stopped you," Marley said, caressing his cheek. "Every bruise on me is there because I wanted it. Or because of Nat. So, stop with the guilt, please."

"I'm going to have some dinner delivered," he said as he rose from the floor, still not convinced. "Have a taste for anything?"

Marley smiled, leaning her head back. "Nothing that a restaurant can deliver."

Bucky smirked at her. "Don't start something you're not prepared to finish tonight, baby. You should rest."

"You should trust me to know what I need," Marley said in a teasing voice.

"You baitin' me, sugar?" His eyes had darkened.

Marley winked at him, grabbing the loofa he'd put out for her as she began to scrub away the tensions of the day.

Bucky wandered out to order takeout and she enjoyed the bath, washing her hair and pampering herself. It was the coolest, most comfortable she'd been all day.

When she'd finished her bath, she towel-dried her hair, wrapped herself back in her robe, and found Bucky in the kitchen sorting through endless containers of Thai food. The rich, aromatic spices had her mouth watering as he handed her the plate he'd made for her.

Marley laughed. The mountain of food on the plate was equal to three normal meals for her. For a super-soldier, she guessed it was a start. He ducked into the bath for a quick shower, coming back out in his gray sweats but no shirt. At least he wasn't self-conscious about going shirtless around her now. That was good.

Bucky found a well-done documentary on the second world war and sat on the couch to watch it with his own plate. He patted the space next to him, Marley moved over to join him. They were quiet as they ate but his mind was spinning.

He felt guilty about the bruises she wore, worried his more dominant nature was going to ultimately push her away. With everything that had happened today, he'd decided that they'd watch television for a while and then they'd get a good night's sleep. In his mind, he was taking care of her. _His girl._

That he thought of her as his girl melted her heart. Marley did what damage she could do to the massive amount of food he'd given her, wrapped up the rest, and went to brush her teeth. Bucky believed she was getting ready for bed and that was just what she wanted him to think.

Bucky was relaxed on the couch when she came back out, taking his plate from the coffee table, taking it to the kitchen and he muttered his thanks.

He truly seemed involved with the segment on the European theatre of the war and really wasn't paying her any attention until she came to stand before him, slowly dropping her robe to reveal she wore nothing beneath it and sank to her knees before him.

Marley placed her hands on his knees and eased them apart, so she could move in closer. She'd managed to surprise him, grinning because she really didn't think it was something she could pull off.

"Breathe Bucky," she told him.

"Marley," he was about to say she needed to rest again even though the interest in his eyes and the images filling his mind told her the opposite, "what are -?"

She yanked down the top of his sweats, gently pulling him out all hard and ready for her.

 _Get some rest, huh?_

Teasing his swollen head and slit with her lips and tongue, Marley had to keep from laughing when he hissed, his heavy thighs tensing on either side of her.

Blowjobs had never been something Marley had particularly enjoyed – up to this point. Grant had forced her to do it many times. She'd learned to become very good at it to finish him quickly, to hopefully get a respite from his unwanted attention and it had often worked.

It was something she knew from Bucky's mind that he was very interested in too. But for him, she would make it good. He'd done so much for her and that same experience she'd gained could also be used to pull him apart in the best way, she decided, slowly. She planned to learn everything that drove him wild and leave him breathless.

"Marley," her name turned into a harsh whisper and his hands slid into her hair, his finger pads caressing her scalp in a way that had goosebumps running down her body.

He was significantly bigger than Grant had been, but she made it work. Marley ran her tongue and lips all around the swollen head, ran her tongue along the sensitive underside up and back again. She discovered he really, really liked her mouth on his sac and that he wasn't delicate about it. She teased him mercilessly, not even minding that he was tugging a bit hard on her hair, and her heart soared with the chorus of gasps and swears she pulled from his lips.

"Oh, my god…" Bucky's hands and thighs closed around her hard when she swallowed him down, managing to relax and take a good portion of him down her throat. What she didn't manage to down, she worked with talented fingers, playing with his balls and applying the right amount of pressure.

"Doll… Marley… I'm not going to last much longer… so if you don't want to…"

 _Swallow? Good idea._

It had been her failsafe with Grant, a way to end it fast so she could tend her wounds or go cry. Oh, Bucky would like that, she decided. But she slowed down, made him wait. She went through her entire circuit of tricks and maneuvers again, learning a couple of things he liked she hadn't noticed before. When she slid him down her throat again, tears filling her eyes as she tried to hold her breath as long as she could, she gently pulled back and pulled in a breath.

When she pulled him back down and began to swallow around him, Bucky shouted his release, long and loud. His flesh hand tightly gripped her hair and his thighs were locked around her torso as he fucked up into her mouth, whimpering and groaning.

Marley swallowed everything he gave her, watching as he sank back onto the couch looking blissed out and disoriented. She was proud she could do that to him, to devastate him completely with pleasure.

"Bucky?" Steve tapped on the door to his apartment. "Everything okay?"

Marley snatched up her robe, buried her face in it to keep him from hearing her laughter.

"Y-Yeah," Bucky called, barely able to breathe. "M'fine. Sorry."

He yanked the robe away from her as she continued to laugh.

"That ain't going to work," he told her, grinning. "His hearing is even better than mine, doll."

Sitting back and running his hands through his hair, he shook his head as he stared at her. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"It's what you wanted," she told him with a wink. When she went to pull on her robe, he pulled it away from her.

"Nuh-uh." Faster than she could think, he'd hauled her up from the floor and over his good shoulder. He gave her ass a solid smack as he carried her to his bed. "We ain't finished yet, doll. I'm ready for round 2."

When she bounced off the mattress of his bed, all freshly made with nice clean bedding, she giggled.

"I'm actually thinking about going to bed," Marley teased him, trying to get away as he crawled on the bed to stalk her. "I need to _rest_."

She'd almost made it off the side of the bed, when he caught her ankle and dragged her back to him, pushing her onto her back and pinning her to the bed. Marley loved this more playful side of him.

"You probably should rest," he said panting. "But I want you _so_ much right now."

"Take me," she challenged him. "I'm not afraid of you and I'm not going to break."

When he lowered his head to claim her mouth for a kiss, Marley knew she had won.


	16. Chapter 16

His thrashing in the bed next to her is what first pulled Marley from a deep sleep. Bucky was struggling in his sleep, caught in the clutches of a nightmare. Gently placing a hand on his good shoulder, she tried to wake him.

"Bucky? Wake up, it's –"

Bucky rounded on her, his metal arm clutching her shoulder painfully. His eyes were open, but he wasn't awake. In his head was a cold winter landscape, and he was on a mission. For HYDRA.

"Bucky? Please - "

Marley's heart leaped in her chest as he flung her around him and off the bed like she was a rag doll. She screamed as she landed on the floor at the foot of the bed hard, biting her tongue. She tasted blood as she watched him rise from the bed, not a stitch on, and shoved his fist through the door before he flung it open so hard it came off its hinges, marching into the living room.

Crawling to the side of the bed, Marley scrambled through the drawers of the dresser, finding a long blue t-shirt to put on because she was naked too. Afraid he could come back into the room at any moment, she crawled over to the closet and hid in the darkness inside.

"Bucky?" Steve arrived, to Marley's relief, knowing Steve could keep him from hurting himself.

Marley stayed still, listening to the sounds of them struggling. Something, she hoped it wasn't one of them, hit the wall next to her and she jumped, covering her mouth with her hands in an effort to keep quiet.

Finally, it was quiet. She couldn't get anything with her mind, so she waited. It was all she could do.

Quietly opening the closet door, the sound of Bucky's sobs broke her heart.

Not wanting to make this worse for him, she dashed into the bathroom to do damage control. The mirror showed blood smeared across her lower lip. It stained her teeth, her hands where they'd covered her mouth. Her tongue smarted but she could live with that.

What she couldn't do was let him see any of it.

"Marley?" Steve's voice came softly as he entered Bucky's bedroom. He pushed open the bathroom door just in time to see her desperately scrubbing at her lips with a washcloth. "Marley?"

 _Shit. He hurt her. This will kill him._

Steve filled the bathroom as he gently took her chin and pulled her face up to take a look at her.

"Bit my tongue," she whispered. "I'm okay."

Shaking his head, Steve pointed to the blood on the shoulder of her shirt.

Marley nodded, reaching around him when she spotted Bucky's robe on the back of the door and wrapped it around her. It covered the blood. She'd gotten most of it off her mouth and hands.

"Steve?" Bucky's voice was a raw sound from the living room. "Where is she?"

"She's fine," Steve yelled in a tone that she didn't even believe, and she didn't know him that well. "Be right there."

"Marley?" Bucky had tears in his voice.

Steve headed back to the living room. Marley grabbed the mouthwash she found over the sink and used it quickly to get rid of any lingering blood. She hoped it was enough.

"Marley, where –"

She walked right into the wall of Bucky's chest, he was still completely naked, as she went to dash out of the bathroom. Tears streaked his face as he backed her into the light of the bathroom.

"You're trembling," he whispered, grasping her hands with his own. "Doll?"

Marley's heart thundered in her chest as he looked her over. Leaning in, he inhaled. She tried unsuccessfully to keep him from peeling the robe away from her shoulder. His blue eyes widened when he saw the drops of blood on the shirt, rubbing his fingers gently over them.

Her heart broke when his face crumbled, and he sank onto the floor, crying.

 _I hurt her. I finally have something fucking decent in my life and I draw her blood._

"I hurt you," he whispered harshly, burying his head in his hands and rocking back and forth as if out of habit to comfort himself.

Steve walked in, his stony expression unable to conceal the pain in his eyes.

Marley dropped to the floor, wrapping her arms around Bucky. "I'm okay. Please, stop. You didn't hurt me."

Bucky shook his head. "You're bleeding… I made you bleed."

 _Why won't this stop? Why can't I have this? Please let me have this._

"You have me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Tears stung the backs of her own eyes. "I bit my tongue. That's all. It's not bad. I promise. Please don't do this."

He muttered something, but she couldn't make out his words.

"What?"

Bucky's head shot up and he glared at her. "Don't. Lie. To. Me."

"I'm not lying," she promised. "Please."

He let her wrap her arms around him, his head pressed against her heart. Steve knelt behind them, wrapping his arms around his friend and they stayed like that for several long moments. Bucky quieted, his mind calmed.

Steve looked up, met her gaze.

 _Thank you. Thank you for caring about him so much._

Marley nodded as if he'd spoken aloud.

"Hey, why don't you get up and get back to bed pal?" Steve's voice was tired but full of warmth.

Bucky squeezed her gently, he didn't really want to move but pulled away to glance back at his best friend.

"Will do," he told him. "T-thanks, Stevie."

 _Come and get me if you need me. Okay?_

Again, Steve was speaking to her, Marley nodded. She hoped he understood how much she appreciated him.

Steve made his way out, Bucky pulled himself up from the floor, pulling Marley with him.

"Let me see." He tried to sound calm, but he didn't quite hit that note.

Marley knew better than to argue. He'd only believe it was worse than it actually was. At least he cared. How many times had Grant quite liberally beaten the shit out of her without ever asking her about the aftermath?

Bucky's flesh hand gently gripped her chin, she dutifully opened her mouth to let him see.

Bucky was struggling to keep his composure. She knew all too well what that was like. Quickly she closed her mouth, brushing his hand away.

"I'm okay," Marley willed him to believe her. "I promise. Please, let's go back to bed."

He let her take his hand and lead him back into the bedroom, turning out the light as she went. She dropped the robe and laid it along the foot of the bed. She peeled off the shirt too, not wanting to remind him of the incident if she could help it.

Even in the dark, his vision was sharp. Gently he touched her shoulder, tracing a bruise forming there from where he'd grabbed her.

"What about this?" his voice sounded broken.

"Nat," Marley said in a lighter tone. No way she was explaining _that._ He'd never forgive himself.

Marley climbed into bed, pulling the covers around them. Searching his mind, she laid down on her back, motioning him to her. He wanted to hear her heart again, laying his head on her chest.

She held him close until they both finally drifted off to sleep.

Shuffling in the room woke her up, Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in his combat gear.

Was bucky being sent on a mission right _now_?

Wrapping herself around his back, she hugged him tightly. He stopped pulling on his boots, just relaxed into her.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"Why don't you feel me and let me know?" Marley teased him. "You could just blow off this mission and stay here."

He smiled at that, _that's_ what she wanted, and turned to pull her into his arms. He pressed her back into the bed, the feel of him fully dressed for fighting while she was naked beneath him was working on her.

Claiming her mouth for a heated kiss, he allowed his hands to roam over her gently. Over her breasts, her thighs. When his flesh fingers slid into her folds, he moaned at the wetness he found there.

"Someone likes this, don't they?" Bucky smirked down at her, the dark locks of his hair framing his face.

Marley rolled her hips up into his for an answer, grinning.

"We're making this happen when I get back," he promised.

Her face warmed up at the things he was imagining.

Marley smiled, pulling him down for another kiss, trying to hold him there.

With a deep sigh, he pulled back and his weight left her. Pulling the covers over her, he gazed into her eyes.

"Where's your phone?" Bucky asked. Pointing to the bedside table, Marley watched as he grabbed it and handed it to her. "You need a way to reach me. I may be gone for several days."

They made a contact for him on her phone, she was grateful for that.

"Most of us are going on this mission," he informed her. "Even Thor. His brother, however, is not. That son-of-a-bitch is staying here."

That wasn't good, but she'd handle it.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but Tony isn't going," Bucky explained. "If you need anything, get to Tony. Promise me."

Marley nodded. She'd do whatever she had to in order to avoid Loki.

"I love you." He leaned back in for a gentle kiss. "Try to get some more sleep."

"Love you," she told him, watching him walk out of the bedroom.

Marley woke up several hours later, almost noon, surprised. She needed the rest and it wasn't like Natasha was there to do training today. She could pretty much take the day off, binge some Netflix, and relax. Stretching, she reached for her phone.

[B] Text back when you wake up, k doll?

He'd texted her around ten o'clock.

[B] You okay?

That one at eleven thirty.

[B] Marley?

The last message from five minutes before.

[Marley] I'm sorry. Just woke up. I love you.

After showering and getting dressed, she saw he'd answered.

[B] Rest, baby. You'll need it when I get back.

[B] There might be times you don't hear from me. Try not to worry. Tony will know if something's up.

Like she _wouldn't_ worry.

[Marley] I understand. Miss you.

[B] Not as much as I miss you, doll.

Realizing she was starving, she headed out to the cafeteria. Loki might be there, but she couldn't let him make her a prisoner in the compound without the others to protect her. Her confrontation with him the day before had shown her that just maybe she could hold her own with him. Everyone thought her powers were getting stronger.

Maybe.

Bucky would have been proud of the breakfast she'd ordered up. She stopped at the store across from the cafeteria, got a few things, and tried not to worry as she headed for the elevator.

"Good morning."

Marley blew out an exhale at that deceptively beautiful voice. She didn't even turn around.

"Loki," she acknowledged him.

She didn't bother to select a floor for the elevator. She wasn't about to get in it with him.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound bored but missing it by a mile.

"Just exchanging pleasantries," Loki said with his trademark chuckle. "You don't seem to be in high spirits this morning."

"I _was_ ," she said pointedly. "And then you showed up. Please leave me alone. I don't know what you want with me, but the answer is no."

His smile faded, and she knew a moment of pride. That level of assertiveness was new for her.

"You haven't even heard my proposal," he explained, holding his hands behind his back.

"You planning to ask nicely now? Because last time all I saw were images of what you planned to do to Bucky unless I complied." Marley glared up at him. "I didn't appreciate that."

"Ah, but how easy would it be to bend a mind _that_ broken," Loki taunted her. "How easy would it be?"

"He's stronger than you think," Marley warned, considering marching back up the haul to see if she could have her meal with Tony just to get rid of him.

"How did he sleep last night?" Loki asked.

"What?" Marley scanned his mind. "What did you do?"

Loki was struggling to keep her out of his head. She pressed harder, but he held her off.

"Such nightmares seem terribly inconvenient," Loki said casually. "Perhaps even dangerous."

 _Oh. My. God._

Loki grinned at her then.

Marley took a step towards him, dropping her bags. Then another. The rush of heat that pushed through her made her feel like she was about to explode, and she welcomed it. Sweat popped out across her brow, her fingers and toes tingled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Again, that chuckle. "I hope I haven't said anything upsetting."

Loki dodged the first volley she sent hurtling at him, the second one he tried to shield with his own magic. The third and fourth overwhelmed him, breaking through the barrier he put up and she moved closer as he screamed in agony, engulfed in flames.

It was satisfying to watch him writhe there on the floor at her feet. The sprinkler system turned on full blast, putting out the flames, soaking her to the skin.

His blue eyes held something like fear as she came to a stop above him, wondering if she could finish him. Wanting to.

"Marley!" Tony came running at her, dressed in office wear and looking like he'd just survived a plane crash. "Hey, are you okay?"

Glancing back down at Loki, loving how some of his flesh was charred black and twisted from her efforts. He could heal himself, she saw it in his mind because he no longer had the strength to keep her out. It would take time because his injuries were substantial. A long time.

"Marley, it's okay," Tony's brown eyes were warm, pleading. He pointed to her bags, wet on the floor. "You ruined your breakfast. Come on. We'll get you more. And some towels. Towels would be good."

A rescue team came arrived behind Tony and he directed them to help the raven-haired demi-god she'd just burnt down.

She could end him. She could do it _so easily_.

"Or I could stay here and finish my Asgardian barbeque," she told Tony nonchalantly.

Tony looked alarmed, then he forced a smile.

"Nope. Sorry. I'm the head smartass here." He walked to her, wrapping a gentle arm around her. "Come on. I promised Cap and Heavy Metal that I'd keep an eye on you. You don't want to make me look bad, do you?"

Marley met Loki's gaze. _Leave me alone. I mean it. I'll finish it next time._

Loki didn't move, kept his mind still, as Tony steered her back in the direction of the cafeteria. He shook his head at the destruction the first fireball made at one corner of the hallway.

"Well, hopefully, we can fix Clint's apartment before they get back," he teased.

Now _that_? That Marley felt bad about.


	17. Chapter 17

Bucky was armed and waiting. The sun had him cooking in his Kevlar but next to the cold he'd be forced to endure for years, he welcomed the heat. He stared at the simple looking building, waiting.

HYDRA still had sleeper cells across the globe and they were taking them out as they found them. These missions were his favorite. He wanted to obliterate all that was left of HYDRA, punish them for what they'd done to him and Stevie, both robbed of a life at the time that was theirs.

And what they'd done to Marley.

 _Marley_. Bucky loved her. He couldn't deny that. When she was in his arms, when they were together, things were perfect. He was happy. She was beautiful, kind, not demanding at all. And that was a good thing because he was limited in what he could offer her. She just seemed to want _him_ and that he could give. He'd be hers long as she wanted him. He knew one day she'd figure out that she could do so much better than _him_. Until then…

The last day had been one hell of an emotional roller coast ride.

Loki wouldn't leave his girl alone and he'd had to take care of her after that scene. Later that night, it had devastated him to think that he could have really hurt her, lost in the nightmares of his past. She hadn't told him exactly how she'd bitten her tongue, and he didn't ask. She'd just pleaded with him that everything was okay, and he wanted that _so_ bad. For everything to be okay. With her.

Marley hadn't been hurt bad. Steve thought she was okay. Then the mission happened.

And then…

Clint had been the first one to catch him with the video that Tony had sent them all, laughing so hard he could hardly breathe as they watched Marley back at the compound, taking Loki down. Well, Clint had laughed until he saw that his apartment had been destroyed. That only had Nat and the rest laughing even harder as they prepped for their mission.

Everyone but him and Steve.

There'd been no audio with the video, so Bucky had no what idea Loki had said to set his girl off like that. He just knew there was a reason it had been cut out.

Steve's steely expression told him he understood why Bucky hadn't enjoyed it as the others had. Bucky was afraid. Not that Marley would ever hurt _him_. He knew she'd never want to.

He was afraid _for_ her. Marley was growing stronger by the day. What happened when her powers became more than she could control? The people she'd accidentally killed before had her hiding away from the world. What would happen now if she hurt more innocent people, even by accident?

Part of him was afraid it would destroy her.

Another part of him was afraid that maybe that with all fire would burn out her heart, make her _stop_ caring at all.

The emotionless expression she'd worn when she'd glared down at a badly burned Loki made him pause. He'd seen what power could do to men many times, so many times when he'd been a prisoner of HYDRA. Men who became his handlers, humane at first but by the third and fourth assignments, drunk on perceived power they had committed horrible atrocities against their enemies, each other, _him_ …

As much as he fucking hated it, HYDRA had created her. If the pitiful privileges granted men could make the ones he'd known do what _they_ did, what could a woman who'd been through what Marley had become with all that power?

"Okay, Buck?" Steve's voice whispered into his hear from the comm.

"Yep." Bucky kept his eye on the target. Ready. Always ready.

When he got home, he wanted to talk to Marley more about visiting Wakanda, talking to Shuri. If Marley truly didn't want those powers and they could be taken from her… She could just be Marley. She could just be _his_.

She'd be safe.

A lone soldier made his way out of the back of the building. Bucky was already in position, the HYDRA soldier already in his sites.

"Take him."

At Steve's command, he squeezed the trigger and took the soldier out.

"Cолдат?"

Bucky swore under his breath at that familiar voice.

"You must be preoccupied, soldier, for me to be able to sneak up on _you_ ," Sokolov stood above him. Allowing Bucky to climb to his feet, he waited, not even holding a weapon on him. He'd been second in command to Rumlow before S.H.I.E.L.D. fell and was just as violent.

Yet Sokolov was smarter. He'd always been smarter.

"So, it's true then," Sokolov said, looking over Bucky. "Word reached us that you are back in action, soldier."

Bucky nodded.

"But you've lost your edge," Sokolov pointed out. "When you were the Fist of HYDRA, I could never have caught you off guard."

The fucker was right.

"Oh, don't worry," the Russian man went on. "I understand why."

"Yeah," Bucky was quickly losing patience with the conversation. "What is it you think you know?"

"I know where your mind is, солдат," Sokolov grinned. "I understand. She's quite beautiful."

Bucky raised his rifle, aimed it at Sokolov's head.

"That's more like it." The man chuckled. "That's the soldier I remember."

When Bucky said nothing, the bastard kept talking.

"I haven't seen little Marishka in person since 1994. She was a child with golden ringlets and big blue eyes." Sokolov took a step closer. "I've seen pictures of her since. We searched for her for years after she was smuggled out of St. Petersburg. I'm sure you remember that mission. They brought you in too late to find her."

"Since you want to talk about it," Bucky held his aim, "tell me what happened before I got there. How did a little girl get away from you assholes?"

"She had help, of course. The poor bastard thought himself to be her father."

Bucky tried to keep his expression passive. Inside, he was sending up every prayer he knew that he didn't wrong Marley in any way before he ever met her.

"Do not worry, soldier. He is one person you didn't kill." The man's eyes were cold. "I had that honor. Years later when I found him. I tortured him for hours, but he never told me what he did with her. And you know how persuasive I can be."

Bucky knew what a sadistic bastard he could be.

"We've gotten pictures of her every year," Sokolov told him. "It always surprised me how she managed to stay hidden. Until that first fire. We had her for a brief period, but she managed to get away. She ran right into the arms of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Now he was getting to it. Bucky waited.

"I was there at the compound that day. Pretty little Marishka. She is a little phoenix, a bird of fire." Sokolov's smiled widened. "Are you in love with her soldier?"

Bucky's jaw tightened. He wouldn't speak. He wouldn't do anything to put her in more danger.

"You are." Sokolov shook his head. "But this love story has a tragic end."

 _Not real. Not real. Not real. He's screwing with me. Don't pay attention._

"Is she in your bed, soldier? Because you should know—"

Bucky didn't flinch when the bullet hit the man. He could only watch silently as the man dropped to the ground.

"Damn it, Clint!" Nat hissed into the comm. "He was about to give up something."

"I just wanted him to shut the hell up, already. I had the perfect diversion."

Bucky rolled his eyes. Clint's lack of patience made him an ineffective spy on rare occasions.

Doing a sweep of his area, Bucky sensed them before the first shot rang out.

"Barnes, on your right," Sam shouted into the coms and Bucky took out the HYDRA soldier coming up fast.

The fight was on then, with the entire team swarmed by HYDRA agents. It was ugly. Nat took a bullet to the thigh, but it went right through. Clint had nearly been choked out, his neck horribly bruised and his eyes bloody. The rest of them made it out with only minor scrapes and injuries. Toward the end Bucky followed Nat as she hobbled down the building he'd started out watching, following her in to sweep the building and for her to download intel from their servers.

Bucky made sure the building was cleared as she worked, trying to put pressure on her knee while she waited for the information to download. When Bucky made his way back into the control room where Nat was, he noticed how still she'd become.

"Nat, you okay?"

"Yeah, help me out of here."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he took some of her weight and helped her back to the transport, so they could get back to base.

He helped her up into the back of the hummer before climbing in himself. Natasha leaned in close to him.

"I got intel about Marley," she explained. "Not much. They moved her files from one project to another the day of the attack on the compound."

"What projects?" he wanted to know.

"We'll take a look back at base," she told him. "He'd been about to say something when Clint took him down back there. Nothing we can do about that now."

They got back to base, got Nat and Clint medical care.

His mind was swimming in details. Sokolov's taunting, the details from the HYDRA files that Nat had managed to grab. Marley's file had actually been moved from a program they called ярость or rage back the program she'd originally been filed in дети сироты or orphans.

What did it mean? They'd moved her from a program where they wanted her for essentially a weapon of mass destruction back the program she'd originated from. Did it mean that they were backing off? That wasn't HYDRA's style. What did it mean? Natasha was determined to help him make sense of it.

They were traveling back up to Spain in the morning. Bucky found a cot and tried to get a couple hours of sleep.

He had a message from Marley on his phone. A picture of her, in his bed, wearing one of his shirts and the sweetest smile. The text simply read "I hope you're safe. I love you. Hurry back to me."

Bucky couldn't help but smile at that.

"Marley okay?" Steve asked, walking around him to take the cot next to his.

"Yeah, she seems to be."

"Heard from Tony. Loki will recover from his injuries but he's pretty weak. Tony's got him secured in a suite in the compound. He shouldn't be out to bother Marley. At least before we get back."

Bucky nodded, grateful.

"Nat told me about the intel. We'll get this figured out, Buck. You know we're not going to let HYDRA near her," Steve told him.

"I don't want her on missions involving HYDRA." Bucky meant it.

"Agreed."

He hoped that they could get Marley to Wakanda, to Shuri. But he wasn't ready to have that conversation with Steve. Not yet.

Taking a selfie, he'd seen Nat do it enough, Buckie sent it back to his girl.

"Love you. We'll finish what we started when I get home," was the text he sent.

[Marley] Promise?

[B] Promise.

 _But this love story has a tragic end. Surely your scientists have figured that out by now._

Sokolov's taunted replayed in his head, over and over. Worry ate at him. He wouldn't lose Marley. Shuri could fix it. He had faith in that.

They just needed to get his girl to Wakanda sooner rather than later.


	18. Chapter 18

"How are you doing, kid?" Tony caught Marley off guard at the cafeteria.

Marley turned and smiled while she waited for her order. The team had been gone for just over a week and it had been quiet since her incident with Loki. She'd been able to come work out each day with no problems, then head back to her newly refurbished apartment to watch Netflix and worry endlessly.

"I'm okay," she told him. "Just trying not to get too caught up in worrying."

Tony stepped up to the counter to place his order.

"Try not worry," he told her. It was a rare serious moment. "Tin Man will come back. If I can't kill the bastard, who can?"

Marley laughed as he intended, grateful that things were better between the two men.

"How is… How is Loki?" Marley had to ask. While he'd kept at her until she'd attacked him, she still felt responsible for his very serious injuries. It wasn't lost on her that if he'd been human, he would now be dead.

Tony nonchalantly shrugged a shoulder. "He'll live. Don't waste your time and energy on him."

"How are you, Tony?" From Natasha she knew he was lonely, missing one Pepper Potts who, by all accounts, was the only woman to ever really capture the heart of Tony Stark. She'd seen a gorgeous, tall woman with strawberry blonde hair visit twice in the last few days. A Google search revealed that it was indeed Pepper.

"I'm okay. It's not been a bad week really."

"Yeah?" Marley grinned.

"Shit. Has Nat told everyone about me, well, Pepper and me?"

Marley nodded.

"Things are getting… better." It wasn't a confident _better_ but there was such hope in his voice. "She stops by and we talk… Hey, you're a girl, let me ask you something."

Marley snorted. "Thank you for noticing."

"We make plans. She wants to do _stuff_. We go to the opera, the museum, fly to Paris," he explained. "Then she says that's not what she wants. She just wants _to be_ with me. What does that mean in girl language?"

"I don't have a lot of experience in relationships, Tony," Marley was honest, "but… how about a night in?"

"Then she'll think it's just sex."

"Not necessarily." Marley thanked the lady who handed her the bag with her dinner. "How about inviting her over to Netflix? You have to let her pick what you watch."

He dramatically rolled his eyes making her laugh.

"Make her dinner. You can't cheat and order out. I'm sure a genius like you can cook _something_. Throw out the offer of a sleepover. It would give you an excuse for a nice bath with bubbles. You could wash her hair, take care of her. I know I'm getting kind of personal here, but you _did_ ask. Then follow her lead."

Tony's expression had grown serious. He was actually considering what she said.

" _That's_ what she means about just being together?"

"Well, yeah," Marley explained. "She's asking you for intimacy. Don't overthink it. Just do it."

"Is booze allowed?" Tony was serious.

Marley chuckled. "Only with dinner. Oh, and a glass of her favorite wine with the bubble bath? Yeah, that's good. Otherwise, it will appear you're trying to ply her with alcohol."

"Any other rules?"

"No work," Marley said with emphasis. "No phone, no floating screens of technology. Your attention needs to be solely on _her_."

His expression was a study in concentration. "Business that comes in?"

"No. You have to tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. that unless _I've_ set the building on fire, no interruptions."

Tony snorted at that.

"Any other things I can work in? You know romancy things you guys like?"

Marley thought about that. "Well, you could go out and gaze at the stars. Go out on a romantic, midnight walk. Make something together in the kitchen like cookies or a dessert she likes."

Tony nodded. "Okay. Marley, hey, thanks. I mean it. Apparently, I suck at relationships and I just… I want her back, you know?"

"Make it about _her_ ," she told him. "I hope you get her back."

Marley had been about to head up to her apartment when Tony's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hey, have you been doing anything with your powers the last few days?"

Marley shook her head. The break had been nice.

"Just had a thought. When everyone gets back, before you resume training with your powers, let's get all your stats. We can do a comparison, you know, from your active and inactive states."

"Okay." Marley thought it was probably a good idea. "I'll remember. Just go to medical?"

"Yep."

Waving bye, she headed back to her apartment. She'd left her phone there and on checking in when she got back, she saw messages and her heart quickened. The area they were in for the mission was out of range, so she hadn't heard from Bucky for four days.

[B] Guess who will be home in a little while?

[B] Everyone's pretty beat up, so the plan is to take off tomorrow. Have any plans?

Marley smiled.

[Marley] I believe you said we could pick up where we left off.

She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

[B] Looking forward to it, doll. Hope you're well rested.

[Marley] Should I head to your apartment?

While she laid out the dinner she just bought, she waited for an answer. She couldn't help but laugh when it was delivered.

[B] When did you move out?

[Marley] I didn't realize I'd moved in lol My place is all fixed now.

Trying to eat dinner and getting excited about the evening now that he was coming home, Marley watched her phone like a love-sick teenager.

[B] We're arriving in the next hour and then it will be another hour or so for debriefing.

[Marley] Ok

[B] I want you in my bed, naked, before I get there. Will you do that for me?

Just the thought of what he might have planned had excitement humming through her.

[Marley] Yes, I will.

[B] Have some cold water ready and some of your favorite lotion.

Lotion? What did he have planned exactly? Marley grinned and typed out her answer.

[Marley] On it.

[B] No, you'll be on me. Maybe under me. Probably both.

She had to laugh at that as she ate her dinner way too fast and then scrambled around to get ready. She showered, shaved up, and dressed quickly. He didn't want her dressed so it didn't matter what she wore. Grabbing a bottle of her favorite scented body lotion, and a bag of other items including what she needed to make her chocolate, she went to his apartment, not surprised when F.R.I.D.A.Y. just let her in.

Going to his kitchen, she found a pitcher which she filled with water and ice cubes, storing it in his fridge for the moment. She set out glasses, put her chocolate-making items on the counter, got down mugs.

So far, so good.

Heading for his bedroom, all tidy since she'd requested housekeeping services, she stripped off and pulled back the sheets, climbing into bed as he wanted. With no idea how long he'd be now, and not wanting to fall asleep on him, she stretched out on her side and read her phone.

Marley never heard him enter, didn't know he was there until he was on her.

Her phone slid out of her hands as he pounced on her back, a gloved hand that smelled like smoke covering her mouth when a scream ripped from her throat. She felt locks of his hair on her shoulder when he leaned down to whisper in her ear, his weight pinning her to the bed.

"Look at you trying to be so good for me," his voice was harsh, made her entire body shiver. "It's a shame I have to punish you."

Marley sucked in her breath, both afraid and crazy excited all at once. "W-what did I do?"

"No speaking unless spoken to," he told her in a very military way. "Understand?"

Marley nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Did you move your things back to your apartment?"

Bucky was serious about that. Okay, if he wanted to play with her, she'd play along. She knew from what she'd seen in his mind what he was into and while it was new to her, she trusted him. Wanted to make him happy.

She nodded her answer.

"See doll? That's a problem. Did I give you permission to do that?"

Marley gazed in his direction as much as she could in her position, doing her best to pout. Slowly, she shook her head.

"I'll try to take it easy on you this time," Bucky explained. "I'm going to have to spank you. Has anyone ever spanked you before?"

She could feel him grin as she again, shook her head again.

Bucky hummed, not moving. "Then I'm going to tie you to this bed and have my way with you. Do you want that, doll?"

Marley nodded enthusiastically. When he lifted his weight off her, the happiness in his eyes made her heart race. His flesh hand gently stroked her back, covered in a glove. There was a slight tremor in his hand.

 _She trusts me. She honestly fucking trusts me._

Since she couldn't talk to ask what she needed to do, she climbed out from under the covers and stood next to the bed. She kept her head lowering, hoping that was okay.

Bucky situated himself, turning on the lamp on the bedside table. The warm light filled the room, and Marley lifted her arms to cover her breasts.

"No," he said firmly. "Don't ever hide yourself from me."

He held out his gloved hand, pulling her gently across his lap so that she was balanced to his liking with her ass in the air. His combat gear was rough beneath her, reminding her that he was fully clothed. Reminding her of her vulnerability.

"I want you to count out each one, doll, nice and loud."

The cool metal of his left hand pressed down firmly on her back. The gloved had smoothed over her ass in a way that felt way too nice. He thought of it at the same time, pulling the glove off and tossing it to the floor.

The first smack startled her, stinging and heating her ass up fast.

"O-one," Marley managed.

His hand smoothed over the sting before gliding down towards her center that had grown embarrassingly wet.

"Relax," he whispered.

 _Maybe this isn't a good idea considering what happened to her before._

Taking a deep, calming breath, Marley waited, hoping she wasn't disappointing him.

She was almost surprised when he landed the second strike. It was much lighter than the first one.

"Two," she said with more confidence.

The next four swats she made it through, noticing that her core had begun to ache right along with her ass. The fabric covering his thigh was sporting a wet spot now, she could feel it. On the seventh blow, a moan tore from her throat before she could mutter the number.

Marley could feel the tension in his body, knew from his thoughts he was barely holding on to his control because he was so turned on, so pleased by the scene. She wondered if he'd get to step two of his plan or just throw her back on the bed and fuck her as he was considering.

The instant she managed the word ten, he was hauling her back on to the bed, leaving her curled up in its center as he jumped up to rummage through the bottom drawer of his dresser. The silver arm flashed in the faint light as he pulled out several items and came back to the bed.

His expression was so serious, he looked every inch the soldier. Yet he trembled slightly as he first firmly grabbed her left wrist and bound it to the bed using a silk tie. Not as much as she was but the tremor was there. He avoided looking into her eyes as he secured her other arm, her legs. Marley was spread wide across the bed before him and he surveyed his work from between her legs on the bed.

"You look so beautiful, Marley, all spread out and waiting for me." When he looked into her eyes, he smiled. "Remember those safe words we talked about?"

She nodded.

"Traffic lights, okay? If I ask for a color, green is good, yellow is slow down. Red means stop. If you don't answer, I'll stop. Do you understand?"

Marley put enthusiasm in her nod. At the moment, she'd agree to anything if he would just end the terrible ache he'd caused deep inside her.

Bucky chuckled. _I love her so much._

"Color?"

"Green."

He crawled up her body gracefully. His hips pressed down on her needy core and he planted his elbows on either side of her ribs. Hovering above her, he made her feel surrounded. And something about her being naked beneath him was really driving her insane.

His beautiful face was framed by the length of his dark hair, his pupils were blown wide. When she rolled her hips up against him to relieve some of the pressure, he smiled that evil smile he had.

"Someone is impatient," he whispered against her lips.

Then he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss as his hands smoothed over her breasts, her shoulders. Those lips scorched a path down over her jaw, down to one of her breasts. When he shifted down the bed and his flesh hand found its way to the soaked flesh between her legs, he moaned.

Those magical fingers worked her, teased her. Marley began to fight against her bonds as first one then two fingers slid easily into her. Bucky worked those fingers into her, making the craving so much worse. By the time he dropped his mouth to close around her clit, a sharp cry ripped from her throat.

She was so close. But could she…?

"Nuh-uh." It was as if he knew she was close. "You can't come yet."

When a third finger pushed in and his sinful tongue began really dancing over her clit, Marley was seriously wondering if she could burn her way out of her bonds. She was that desperate.

When she glanced up at the tie binding her left wrist, a gentle hand that had her intimate scent on it, gently grabbed her chin, directing him to look at him. And he was now a lot closer than she thought.

"Don't even think about it," he warned her playfully.

Marley laughed breathlessly, she couldn't help it. Instead of taking her to task for it, he was working at the fastenings of his pants, roughly shoving them down and pushing inside of her with one rough push. Marley blew out an exhale, her walls clamping down on him hard in relief.

"Do that again," he whispered.

Marley did and just like that his control snapped. Bucky began thrusting into her wildly, stretching her in a way that was ecstasy tinged with the slightest pain. His hands under her back, hooked around her shoulders to pull her down when he thrust up. Marley fought hard not to come, distracting herself with watching how he lost control over her. She did that to him. His expression was pure bliss as he let go of everything but her, his movements strong and more random by the second.

"Come," he ordered her.

And she did, holding onto her bonds for dear life as she screamed her way through the powerful tremors that devastated her body. Bucky watched her, waiting until she was blissed out before he tightened around her, pulsed inside her, and growled out his own release, his final thrusts strong enough to hurt a little but honestly not enough to pierce the veil of her euphoria.

Bucky kept his weight off her as he fought to catch his breath. Less than a minute had passed when he pulled himself up, gently going down the bed to untie her ankles. Marley melted a little when he picked up each one in gentle hands, looking for injuries. He did the same thing with her wrists, dropping kisses like gentle rain on her face and breasts as he did. Her right wrist had him frowning.

"I'm sorry, doll." He kissed that one. "That might mark up."

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Out of habit, she nodded.

"You can talk now, baby," Bucky pulled her up into his arms. "I missed you so much. I love you."

"I love you," she whispered into his chest.

Bucky tipped her chin up to look at him. "You sure you're okay?" His expression was serious, guilt for his selfish desires floated around his mind.

"I'm very happy right now," Marley was honest. "It drove me completely crazy, but I get it now. By the time you let me come, I thought I'd pass out."

"Don't do or say anything just to make me happy," he told her.

Marley shook her head. "I won't."

"Have you been training much since we've been gone?"

"A little. Not with my powers though. Tony asked me the same thing earlier. He said he wanted me to go to medical before I do next to get my stats checked. You know, to do an inactive and active comparison."

He nodded. "That's good."

 _If something were wrong, Stark would know it. Stark would tell me._

Before she could think about pursuing that, Bucky gently picked her up in his arms. "Let me get us cleaned up," Bucky whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Marley sighed happily, deciding, yeah, she'd keep playing along.


	19. Chapter 19

The Avengers did indeed take the day off the next day and Bucky kept Marley in his apartment, mostly in his bed, where in his mind, she belonged. He'd been alone for so long, untouched for so long and Marley felt so good. Marley was so easy to be with. In his heart of hearts, he just wanted to _keep_ her.

Like him, Marley didn't have much of a past life to reminisce about. As weeks passed, it finally dawned on him that she had no one else - just him. At least he had Steve. So many times, their conversations drifted down lonely paths of getting-to-know-you. When her stories ended in awkward silence, he could understand. Sometimes he'd lighten things up with tales of the trouble he and Steve used to get into. Sometimes he'd just pull her into his arms.

It made him happy how well she got along with Steve. His best friend came over to talk after missions and Marley often stayed, busied herself with tidying up even though she didn't have to. Sometimes, she joined them, sitting quietly at the end of the couch just listening. Marley was quietly supportive, and her manners were impressive for a girl these days. Since that was true, she was Captain America approved and the big goofy grins he gave her when she fangirled over his stories truly made Bucky laugh. She gave Steve hope just maybe there was another girl like her out there for him.

Most importantly, he knew Steve would watch over her if something were ever to happen to him.

The only issue they had were living quarters. Bucky wanted her to live with _him_.

Marley practically lived with him anyway. For whatever reason, she wasn't willing to give up her space. It confused him. Sure, he'd had nightmares, some Steve had to come help, but no injuries to her. They didn't fight. Her training had been going along well, she was even learning to defend herself without her powers. Bucky was proud of how far she'd come. Stark and his team kept an eye on her physiology. So far, no problems at all.

But a guy always wants what he can't have. He wanted her to live with him and since his cross, grumpy self always sent her scurrying to her apartment every time, he decided on a campaign of seduction instead. He stared at her door, wishing he had more time before his meeting to apologize for his behavior before training that morning.

He'd gotten called into a meeting about a bigger mission they would be heading for soon. Some of the intel Shuri had been able to pull from his head had led them to one of HYDRA'S cells. Bucky wasn't always included in the meetings, usually, he just followed Steve's lead. Something about the mood of the meeting felt different.

"So, we're dealing with a good number of soldiers guarding what should be a heavy payload. The information in that center is a roadmap to every HYDRA sleeper cell and outpost that exists. We need to extract that intel and get out fast," Steve told them. Then he looked over at Tony. "I need everyone I can get on this one. If we can take care of HYDRA now, we can focus on Thanos when he comes for us."

Tony nodded, and Bucky actually felt bad for the guy. Pepper had just moved back into the compound and they all knew she didn't want him on any more missions but this one? From what Steve just described, yeah, they'd definitely need him.

That was when Bucky noticed Steve was now looking to him. It took Bucky a minute to get what Steve wanted.

"No," Bucky said with feeling. "She's _not_ going."

"Buck," Steve was in Captain mode. "We really need Marley on this one."

"Not with HYDRA in play, no." Bucky wasn't budging. Steve had agreed that she wouldn't be involved in missions involving HYDRA. Why was he going back on that now? "I can't take that risk."

Steve's sigh was a quiet echo around the room. "Buck, I know I told you I'd try to keep her out of anything to do with HYDRA but this is too important. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't."

Bucky glared at his best friend. "I. Can't. Lose. Her."

Steve held his gaze, the pain there for Bucky to see on his face. He knew Steve didn't want him to lose her. On some level, he understood that Steve didn't feel there was a choice else they wouldn't be there. None of them gathered there made a sound.

"Hey," Tony drew his attention to him. For once, Stark looked completely serious. "I understand. I think anyone here would feel the same way. But Marley is… well, she's pretty powerful. For a while now Vision, Wanda, and Thunderman over there have been our heavy hitters. But Marley? Hell, just maybe we could just put her on the ground once we have the intel and let her blow them off the map."

"Aye, he's right," Thor joined in. "Let her destroy them. They will be able to hurt no one else as they have her or you. Give it thought."

Bucky said nothing. He understood why they were there, the Avengers. There for the greater good. Yeah, he'd busted his ass on dozens of missions for the greater good. He'd taken bullets, had the shit scared out of him in thinking he'd lost friends, been in situations that he wouldn't have survived as a regular guy. And somehow, he'd made it out of every single shit storm they'd sent him into without asking for anything.

They'd accepted him as one of them, even before Marley arrived. And he'd been grateful.

Marley had changed everything. She was _everything_ to him. If HYDRA took her now…

Rising from his chair, Bucky only looked at Steve. "I'll do whatever you want me to, but she's not going."

And with that he left the room, he had nothing else to say.

He still had nothing to say when he got back to his apartment. He stared at her door for a moment. He'd brought up her moving in with him again. She'd been evasive again. He'd gotten frustrated and shown the bad side of his temper. He knew he should apologize and he would. But not right now.

Right now, he wanted to go into his apartment and fume because everything had put him in a mood. He hated to say no to Steve on anything. But putting Marley even remotely close to anything HYDRA related, he wouldn't allow.

Deciding to take some time to cool down, he went into his apartment for a nap.

Pounding on his door woke him. Bucky scrubbed at his face, absently reaching over in his bed for Marley only she wasn't there. Frowning at that, Bucky pulled himself up from bed to see who was beating the hell out of his door.

Steve stood there, his expression grave.

"What?" Bucky grumbled.

"We're up," Steve told him. "It looks like HYDRA operations are starting to mobilize from the site. If we don't move now, we might lose the opportunity."

Bucky's sleepy brain struggled to catch up. "What? Now? Did they find out we knew or…?"

"I don't know, Buck," Steve told him. "Suit up."

Steve headed back to his own place while Bucky stood dumbfounded for the moment.

 _Well, shit._

Heading back in to get ready, Bucky shook his head. If they could get rid of HYDRA, for once and fucking all, he'd be happy. But having to leave as soon as possible sucked. He hadn't even made things right with Marley and he was being sent out for God knew how long.

As he was packing his gear, he heard the whisper of her feet as she padded into the room.

"I'm sorry about this, doll, I just found out we have to leave right away."

Marley said nothing. He stopped and turned to see her standing in the doorway of his bedroom, her big blue eyes watching him warily. He hated everything about it. Her stance, the sadness, the situation, the timing.

He walked to her, pulling her against him and closing his arms around her. She let him. Bucky blew out a happy exhale, resting his cheek on the top of her head. He'd never get tired of how good, how _right_ he felt with her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry about earlier," he whispered into her hair, breathing in its subtle fragrance. "I was mean. You didn't deserve that"

Marley wrapped her arms around him, squeezed. "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, he pulled back and tipped up her chin, so their gazes met. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I… I was just afraid," she whispered. "What if you… get tired of me. What if I do something wrong or…"

"No," he said firmly. "Don't do that. Other people made you afraid. I don't want you to live in fear of me or what I might do. Ever. Do you understand?"

Marley nodded, a tear sliding down her face.

"If you move in, it will be your choice. I just handled it poorly. I should have tried to convince you that you belong here with me in another way. A better way."

Claiming her mouth in a scorching kiss, he tasted the salt of her tears and the sweetness that was her. He didn't pull back until she was breathless.

He chuckled. "I probably shouldn't have started that."

Those big eyes searched his face and he just knew she was in his head. He didn't try to hide anything.

"This is the mission everyone has been so anxious about. HYDRA," she whispered, her expression darkening.

Bucky nodded, pulled back to finish his packing.

"You don't… want me to go," Marley continued.

He stopped for a moment. "You know why." He didn't deny it. "I can't take the risk that they will get their hands on you."

When she didn't say anything at that he turned to look at her. "Did Steve talk to you?"

Marley shook her head.

"I'm sorry, doll," Bucky continued as he went to his closet to pull out more gear. "You are doing great and there will be other missions. Just not, not this one."

Marley nodded, seemed to be considering her words.

"What is it?" he told her, stopping.

"I'm just…"

"Buck?" Steve called, from the front of the apartment. "Oh, ah, sorry Marley. I guess… Buck, we need to leave in a minute."

"Be right there," Bucky called back to him.

Marley shook her head. "Never mind. Please be careful. Please?"

She wrapped herself around his back and Bucky held her hands in his, not wanting to ever be apart from her. He hated this. He hated leaving with things feeling unfinished, unsaid between them.

"I'm hoping this will be over sooner rather than later," he whispered. "We'll be gone for a couple of weeks."

"I know."

"I'll miss you," he whispered.

"You wouldn't have to if you trusted me."

With a squeeze, she let go. Any answer to that was cut off when Clint and Nat barreled into the apartment. He watched Nat hug Marley, whisper something that had his girl nodding.

 _Fuck._

Marley glanced back at him before she left the apartment, heading back for her own. Natasha then stepped into his line of vision.

"You're an idiot, Barnes," she said matter-of-factly. "You know that, right?"

He watched Natasha packing up his gear efficiently, scowling at him the entire time.

"I'm not going to let them hurt her," Bucky told her.

"Idiot," Nat reiterated.

Steve came long to hustle them up, get them all to the Quinjet. Bucky was strapped in and leaving the ground in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

Everything felt off. Wrong.

 _You wouldn't have to if you trusted me._

Bucky shook his head at the words still lingering in his head. They stung. It was as unexpected as being bitten by a butterfly.

He trusted Marley. That was what she didn't understand. But he wouldn't compromise her. Not for anything. He just had to hope that she'd come to understand.

Back at the compound, Marley was left with two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson, both of whom made her a little nervous and Nick Fury, who oddly made her less nervous. They'd told her that they would let her know when things were done but nothing felt right. It was all off. Wrong.

She made several passes by the control center saying she was taking a stroll or getting food. They'd cut their glances at her but otherwise told her nothing. The grave expressions and what she could make out on the monitors told her very little.

And what little she could gather told her that things weren't going well.

By the time it got to be 3 AM, she'd told Maria that she wasn't tired and finally the agent seemed done with trying to convince her. When she'd asked the agent how things were going, she got "It's difficult to say."

"Which means it's not going well at all," that lyrical voice came from behind her.

Loki, the compound's only other occupant aside from the normal people who worked there, joined her at the window to watch the happenings in the control room.

Either Marley was too tired to care that he was there or no longer felt he posed a threat to her. He seemed stronger than he had been when she first went to see him, that was a week ago and the day they'd all left for this ill-fated mission. He also seemed less resentful. While he'd reminded her of a baleful cat when she'd gone to apologize, he had accepted her apology. Hell, he'd even seemed surprised by it. Now here he was standing with her and his company wasn't entirely unwelcome.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Wanda says you're a very powerful sorcerer," Marley didn't quite know how to make her request and half expected her to laugh in his face when she did.

He broke out into that outrageous grin at her words. "And?"

When she still struggled he laughed. "Come now. All that flattery will go to waste if you don't quickly state what you want."

"I'm that obvious?" Marley had to laugh with him.

"You want to know if I can go unseen into that room and come back to you to tell you exactly what is going on. Yes, you forget I can read minds also."

Marley smiled, nodded. "I didn't know if you were able to…"

"It's taken some time after my treatment at your fiery hands but yes, I am able to do that at least." He searched her expression. "I'll do it. But it's not just for you. My brother is also on this mission."

That he did care about his brother raised her opinion of him.

"If you can," she said delicately, "would you please?"

Nodding, he turned back to gaze into the control room with her. She watched, waited. It didn't seem as if anything was happening.

"Give me your hand," Loki bid her.

When she slid her hand into his, she saw the merest shadow in that room, standing right behind Nick Fury. It was a clone of himself, gathering information.

When she released his hand, the vision evaporated. "Wow."

"Don't be so impressed yet," Loki told her. "It might take several minutes to figure out what is going on."

"I'm in no rush at this point," Marley replied.

They stood there for nearly an hour, before Loki backed away from the glass and began walking away. Marley watched as the slightest color rose from the collar of his robes.

Marley knew then that something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked.

Loki stopped. "It was a trap. They walked right into it."

Well, that confirmed her worst fears.

"Are they…?"

"All alive. For now. But Agents Romanov and Barton are seriously injured. And they have, it seems, reclaimed their Winter Soldier."

"No!" Marley's heart dropped. "We have to get them out of there. We have to get them back."

"And how do you propose we do that, Marley?" Nick Fury came walking towards them with his hands clasped behind his back, his gait steady. His face alone told of the fear and fatigue he was suffering from.

"There has to be a way," she said meaningfully. "I've been listening to you talk about Thanos for weeks. The earth stands no chance without them. We have to do something."

Nick's eye moved from her to Loki and back again. "We do. But aside from my small group of agents, one untried Avenger and an untrustworthy Asgardian outlaw, how do we manage that?"

"His brother is there?" Marley argued for Loki. "How can you doubt his intentions under the circumstances?"

Nick's eyebrow rose.

"I've given him plenty of reason to doubt me, Marley. Be assured of that. But as you pointed out, Thanos is coming and we do need my brother and all of them for that fight. I need them."

His admission caught her off guard. He sounded so sincere. She knew of his reputation but considering the situation they were in shouldn't they try to work together?

"I have an idea," Loki started. "HYDRA knows what you know about my brother and myself. They likely know about Thanos as well. Would it really seem out of character for me to arrive to retrieve my brother, offering them their precious little experiment here in exchange?"

"Sounds like you," Nick threw in. "But how do I know you won't do exactly that?"

Loki's gaze met Marley's. "Because it's going to take more than Thor to save me from Thanos."

"And you're willing to go along with this?" Nick asked her.

For Bucky? Steve, Natasha, and all of the others? Young Peter Parker? It wasn't much of a decision in her mind. Bucky would be ready to kill her but…

"Yes," she told them. "I am."


	20. Chapter 20

Sokolov watched without emotion as they strapped him to the chair. Bucky was all too afraid that he knew what was coming next. Damned if he was going to show that fear.

With the soldier's glare, Bucky turned his attention to Sokolov. "We're really back to this again?"

The Russian stepped closer, his expression guarded. "Not exactly. Your program, soldier, will be upgraded."

Bucky snorted as the technicians buzzed around him in all too familiar patterns. Regardless of what "upgraded" meant, the first step would be to wipe his mind. It was the one thing he couldn't allow to happen. He'd been told the rest of them had been captured, he had no way to know if that was true or not, and he hadn't seen any of his fellow Avengers since they caught him.

He just hoped they hadn't lost anyone at this point and that Steve or Tony had a plan in motion. If what they said was true, every single Avenger was there and captives of HYDRA. He'd watched them immobilize Vision, something he didn't believe to be possible, and he had no idea how they'd managed to capture the Hulk.

Every Avenger but Marley…

Marley was alone back at the compound. Unprotected.

"You seem deep in thought, soldier," Sokolov taunted him. "But we'll relieve you of those troublesome worries."

Growling, he tried to break out of the chair they had him strapped in. Seven soldiers with rifles pointed straight at him approached, stepping in front of Sokolov protectively.

"Don't fight it," the man said. "It will do no good."

Some commotion in the rooms beyond drew their attention to the door. Sokolov sent the soldiers in, curiously trying to see what was happening.

Bucky's heart leapt in his chest. Was there a plan?

It didn't sound like much of a fight. When things went quiet, a soldier dashed into the room, speaking rapid Russian to his superior. With his enhanced hearing, Bucky got enough of it.

 _Marishka._

His blood ran cold. _Marley? Why the hell was she here?_

Sokolov motioned some of the soldiers back into the room. "Bring him," he bid them in Russian.

"You won't want to miss this." The man's grin made his blood run cold. "Marishka is here. You'll be happy to see her."

Bucky would have fought them but with Marley here, he didn't dare. He fully complied, to the apparent amusement of Sokolov, allowing them bind his hands behind his back, with cuffs designed just for him, and lead him out of the room.

One room he'd been pulled through held two glass tanks. Wanda was captive in one of them in a crazy-looking straight jacket and a weak-looking Vision was in the other, watching as Bucky was pulled through the room. Those glass containers must have been special indeed to contain those two.

They stopped in a larger room, a cafeteria maybe. The sight that greeted him made his heart drop.

Loki, looking fully recovered and formidable with the huge-ass golden horns on his head, stood before them with that maniacal grin he had. At his feet, he held Marley by her hair. Tears stung the backs of his eyes. She was bleeding. He'd beaten the shit out of her, blood leaking from her nose and mouth, staining the simple t-shirt that she wore that belonged to him. She loved to sleep in that shirt. She didn't appear to be wearing anything else.

There'd been no one to protect her. She had to be so cold and scared. Loki had just pulled her out of her bed, worse…

There was even blood in the silky blonde locks of her hair.

He swallowed hard. This was his fault. _All his fault…_

Marley's pain filled eyes locked with his. Loki's deep chuckle filled the room.

"See pet? There he is. You are reunited," Loki taunted her.

Scuffling drew their attention to where a group of soldiers drug a very beaten Thor into the room. Bucky hadn't yet gotten used to seeing the demigod with an eyepatch and without his hammer. His blue eye narrowed on his brother, his expression hardening. They forced him to his knees.

Sokolov glanced at Marley with a pitiless smile. "You have brought back to us our last wayward experiment. We offer thanks."

Loki's grin turned on him. "Oh, no. It's not generosity that prompted my actions. I'm here for my brother. I brought this," he shoved her away from him as if she were repulsive, "in exchange."

His gaze met Bucky's and he laughed. "I found that she will be of little use to me. I'm done with her."

Bucky barely contained his rage.

"Release the infamous god of thunder in exchange for a broken girl?" Sokolov shook his head. "That's an exchange that I can't justify."

"Can you not?" Loki took a step in the man's direction. The soldiers all around them trained their weapons on Loki who didn't look in the least concerned. "I could simply take my brother, you pathetic cur, but I was generous enough to bring you an offering."

Sokolov at least had the sense to take a small step back.

Bucky decided in that moment, he'd get Marley out of there. Even if he had to sacrifice himself to do it.

He had no idea what would happen next.

Loki and Marley vanished before his eyes, nothing more than an illusion. Someone grabbed him, dragged him to where Loki's clone had just been standing. Thor was dragged towards him, grinning as Loki stepped before them. The doors of the room slammed shut and a blue light formed a dome around the two demigods and the super soldier. Bucky whirled on Loki but the raven-haired man's attention was elsewhere. He nodded to someone who stood on a counter at the back of the room.

Then the screams, the fire. Flames bathed the room around him as one by one, the many soldiers who turned to fire their weapons exploded and blew apart. Bucky watched Sokolov's death, his eyes wide in shock as the flames consumed him.

As the flames cleared, Bucky watched in amazement and love as Marley, _his_ Marley, hopped off the counter dressed in what appeared to be one of Nat's skin tight catsuits and not bloodied or beaten. No, she looked strong, beautiful and his heart flew as she made her way to him.

"Are you hurt?" Marley was before him, his entire being was flooded in relief. Her gaze was frantic as she looked him over, her beautiful eyes filled with fear. "Do you… remember me?"

"I love you," Bucky whispered meaningfully. "Get me out of these."

Bucky was so happy to see her smiling, _his_ smile, something he didn't think he'd ever see again. Someone behind them managed to pry the specialized cuffs off him, he turned to find Thor there.

"Where are the others?" Thor asked him.

"I have a location on Wanda and Vision," Bucky muttered, putting together that Loki had helped Marley stage a rescue mission. "Anyone else with you?"

"Fury and his men are just outside the compound," Loki explained. "Now let's free the others."

"Lady Natasha and the Hawk are gravely injured," Thor said, swallowing hard. "Time is of the essence and we'll need to provide safe passage."

"Vision and Wanda are a good place to start," Bucky said. "Let's spring them."

It was impressive that they'd been able to contain Vision with his abilities. But while the glass container contained him, it wasn't impervious to Marley's heat. She was able to melt down a section to let Vision pass. When he was unable to pass into Wanda's chamber, Marley melted a corner of it so they could get her out. Vision had her out of the jacket and into his arms in an instant.

"Are you alright?" Marley asked her friend, stepping back when Wanda tried to embrace her but stepped back from the heat.

"I think so, just weak," Wanda said. "Where are the others?"

"We must find them," Thor said. "Brother, come with me. Help me free my friends."

Loki nodded.

Bucky dashed back into the room where they'd been about to wipe his mind. Marley followed on his heels and watched as he slung rifles on and guns across his sturdy form, quickly checking for ammo. There were two larger rifles he grabbed, grinning as he slung one across his back and wielding the other.

"We're going to help them, right?" Marley asked.

"Yes, Darlin, we are," he told her as they quickly caught up with the group. "Stay with me at all times, understand?"

"Yes, Sarge," Marley answered, scrambling to keep up with him.

"M'going to remember that for later," Bucky threw a grin back over her shoulder. "For now, do exactly as I say."

"I will," she promised.

They found Bruce first, heavily tranquilized and covered only in a blanket in a strange cell like Wanda and Vision had been kept in. Marley had to melt into the cell and to their great relief, he was alive. The sedation, however, was serious. They quickly agreed they needed to get Bruce back to the agents waiting outside the compound. Vision flew him out, carefully.

They encountered soldier groups as they followed Thor to what looked like jail with several cells covered in what looked like steel bars. Wanda threw some of them, Bucky took down a few. When a group came up behind them, before Bucky could aim, they blew apart like a bomb had deployed. And then they were gone.

His girl's aim was good, making him proud. The heat coming off her had him in a sweat and he had to fight the urge to just stop and stare at his beautiful, powerful girl.

"This way!" Thor called.

The rest of the group was there. They took out the guards quickly enough. Getting their friends out posed another problem.

"Bucky!" Steve called, looking beaten down but otherwise okay in his cell. "The bars are vibranium. There's some other weird signal they are transmitting down here. It's keeping everyone weak."

While Wanda tried her magic but was in effectual.

"Nat and Clint are hit bad," Steve's voice was urgent. "We need to get them out."

"Guys where you been?" Tony called from the far end. "We've been getting our asses kicked all over the place?"

Tony looked as well as could be expected along with Sam.

"I'm unable to bend this metal," Thor said. "Lady Marley?"

She looked to Bucky who nodded. Steve realizing what they were going to try, backed into a corner of his cell away from the bars.

He watched his beautiful girl aim that firepower at the bars, watched the bars glow red. After a moment, Steve yelled and she stopped.

Marley shook her head. "I can't… I'll cook him if I keep going."

"There must be a control room," Wanda said. "We just need to find it."

"I have an idea where it is," Loki told them. "Let's go, brother."

Thor and Loki ran out fast as Marley and Bucky approached Steve's cell.

"I'm sorry," Marley said. "Are you okay?"

Steve nodded. "So, Loki's on our side? You believe him?"

"So does Fury," she explained. "Where's…?"

"Oh my God," Wanda's voice held a note of fear.

Rushing to her friend's side, she looked into the cell and saw Nat, her skin too pale and a crude bandage tied around her ribs."

"She's been shot," Marley said.

"Her lung has been pierced," Wanda added. "Her thoughts are… weak. I hope they hurry."

A loud whirring sound startled Bucky until he saw the cell doors were sliding open. Wanda and Marley ran in to Nat while Steve ran fast out of his cell to Bucky, taking him to the cell next to Tony's where Clint was, like Nat, shot and barely with them.

"Tony, can you fly one of them out?" Steve took it from there.

Throwing on his helmet, he nodded. "Clint is worse, I'm going to take him."

Vision came straight through the wall. "I've delivered Dr. Banner to safety. I will provide coverage."

Tony nodded. "We just need to get somewhere we can take off."

Tony and Vision carried Clint. Steve pulled Nat into his arms. Bucky tossed Sam one of the rifles from his back since they'd taken his wings away.

"Let's go," Steve called.

The center of the group was their injured one with Tony, Steve, and Vision protecting them. Steve arranged Bucky, Sam, Wanda, and Marley around the group. The four of them took care of the soldier groups they encountered, until they found Thor and Loki, then an exit to the outside.

The minute they stepped outside, a flood of soldiers began to spill out behind them.

Vision and Tony took off with Clint. Thor took Nat from Steve, following them.

Some of the HYDRA soldiers raised rifles. A couple had RPGs.

Wanda, Loki, Sam, Marley, and Bucky looked to Steve.

"Retreat," Steve ordered nodding in the direction their friends flew in. "Marley, Wanda, cover them. We'll cover you."

"Buck," Steve called, prompting his best friend to toss him a couple of the weapons he wore.

Loki had been left out of the orders but did admirably well, helping Marley and Wanda stop any rocket they tried to send in the direction of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents waiting to extract them. They pulled down anything flying overhead, Bucky and Steve fought to keep the soldiers from mowing them down.

"Grenade!" Steve yelled as an explosion hit the ground at Wanda's feet. She screamed dropping to the ground in a smoking heap.

"Wanda?" Marley cried in alarm, terrified for her friend.

"Bucky," Steve called, snatching Wanda up from the ground and running fast with her.

Loki and Bucky exchanged a glance, both of them looking to Marley.

"Burn them down, baby," Bucky ordered. "Burn them all down."

They dashed behind Marley as the flames shot out, a hellish carpet heading towards the HYDRA soldiers that were left and there were a few dozen. Wave after wave of screams ripped the air as they blew apart, filling the air with ashes and the smell of burnt flesh.

Bucky had been so proud of her that he didn't immediately notice she'd dropped to her knees.

A few soldiers were coming up.

"Marley?" Bucky kneeled before her as close as he could with the heat. "Fading?"

She nodded. "S-sorry."

"Don't be," Bucky whispered. "You did good, baby. Let's get you out of here."

Wrapping his metal arm around her and holding her to his armored chest, Bucky raced in the direction of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team with Loki at his side. The agents there took out the remaining HYDRA agents as Bucky eased Marley to her feet.

"Buck. Is she okay?" Steve's voice was heavy with concern.

Bucky nodded as did Marley.

"How are Nat and Clint? Banner?"

Steve shook his head. "Not good. The Quinjet is on the way."

"Wanda?" Marley's eyes were wide, scared.

"Wanda's okay," Steve told her.

While Cap went to organize the evacuation and care of their friends, Bucky checked Marley over.

"I'm fine," she told him, holding his gaze.

"Do you have any idea how I felt seeing you… seeing what I saw?" Bucky started.

"I'm sorry," Marley pressed a warm palm to his cheek. "Loki's idea. You had to believe the illusion until we could make a move."

"I don't trust the bastard," Bucky muttered, "but I'm grateful for this. I'm grateful you came for us, doll. Thank you."

Safe now to pull her into his arms, Bucky held her tight against him. "I'm sorry I was overprotective. I'll do better. You were fucking amazing out there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Bucky pressed a kiss into her hair.


	21. Chapter 21

Long hours went by as Dr. Helen Cho and her dedicated team worked to save Nat and Clint. Bruce, they were told, would be out for a while yet but he would eventually sleep off whatever they'd used to subdue him. Most of the team lingered around medical, including Clint's wife and kids. It was the kids who wavered between sleepy and cranky that prompted Marley to head down to the compound's food court to get something for them to eat. It was some way she could help besides worrying.

Most kids like pizza, so Marley went to that counter, lucky that it was almost an hour before they closed and thought about what to order. A young woman about her size smiled at her from behind the counter, the dark curls of her hair framing a pretty face. She brushed a curl away from her eye, scrubbing enough makeup off that Marley could see the bruise that darkened her brow.

Marley's heart quickened in her chest, remembering the days of creative makeup to cover the marks Grant had left on her. Pretending she couldn't make up her mind, she snuck more glances at the woman before her. Yes, there were more bruises on her arms, at the back of her neck. She probably didn't even know about that one.

When her phone buzzed, she scrambled to answer. It was Tony. "Hey, since you're there, just get like a dozen pizzas, all kinds and put it on my tab. Okay?"

Then he was gone. Well, then.

Marley smiled at her. "I'm so sorry. Looks like I'm to get a dozen pizzas of all kinds, charged to Mr. Stark."

The woman's grin widened. "You've got it. Give me about twenty minutes?"

"No rush," Marley told her.

Dashing back to the kitchen to get their order, the woman who waited on her scrambled to get what she thought was the business phone. When the woman's expression crumbled, Marley strained to listen.

Apologies. That sounded familiar. More apologies. Then her eyes were shiny with tears. _Oh, God._ Had it been that obvious to everyone around her during that time when she was with Grant? The young woman's hand shook as she kept the phone pressed to her ear, trying to smile at a technician Marley recognized who came in to pick up an order.

Marley could almost hear him yelling at her from there. Then she said the words that made all the difference.

"You left _me_ ," the woman said tearfully. "We're not together. I don't…"

They weren't together, and he was still waging war on her. Just because he could. Marley shook her head, just staying calm and trying to listen.

"Please don't," she begged him. "They are about to throw me out of my apartment now. You know that. I don't have anywhere else to go."

Which was his plan exactly in Marley's mind.

"Please don't," she begged him. When a man she'd guessed was the manager came up to the front to scowl at her, she tried to end the call. "I can't lose my job either. I'm working. I can't talk anymore."

The yelling on the other end escalated but Marley pushed the button on the phone to end the call. The woman looked up to her in tearful surprise.

"Are you okay?" Marley asked her.

Automatically, she tried to straighten herself out, blink back her tears. "I- I'm fine," she stammered. "I'm just… I'm fine."

Marley fought to keep the anger at the shithead boyfriend out of her expression and voice. "I'm Marley."

The woman took the hand she offered, even though hers shook. "Emily."

"Emily, if you ever need someone to talk to, I live here. I'll be here for you," Marley assured her with a steady voice.

"I'm okay. I _will_ be." Tears escaped her pretty green eyes anyway. "But thank you."

Marley recognized that false bravado, that denial. She nodded and went back to sit down at an empty booth, grateful no one else really seemed to be milling around. Fifteen minutes had passed before Emily, who'd been casting her curious glances, finally came over to her.

"Everything will be ready in a minute," Emily told her.

Marley nodded, smiled. "Thank you."

"You… You're the one with the… fire. Right?"

Marley nodded. "That's me."

Emily's expression was one of admiration. "Is it wonderful being one of them? Being so… strong?"

Marley motioned for her to sit across the booth from her and Emily did.

"I only figured out I could do that… recently," Marley explained. "Up until then, well, I wasn't very strong at all. Meaning no offense, but I was a lot like you."

Emily's head dropped, and Marley regretted those words, not surprised when the other woman's gaze turned a little angry. "You don't know what my life is like."

"I'm sorry," Marley said. "I didn't mean that to insult you in any way. I might have some idea of what your life is like."

Marley pulled up the sleeve of the sweater she wore, revealing the crazy scars over her shoulder.

Emily's face crumpled. "It happened to… you too."

Marley nodded, tears stinging her own eyes. "It did. I didn't think I'd ever be able to get away from him. And it was dumb luck that I did, Emily. That's why I offered my help if you ever need it. I understand."

Emily swallowed hard. "I'm about to lose my apartment because of him. He's probably waiting for me there now. I only have a younger brother, he's in college. He can't… I wouldn't…"

Marley reached across the table to put her hand on the other woman's. "I know. You don't have to explain anything to me. Just let me know if I can help."

Emily nodded, smiling sadly through her tears. "Thank you… but I couldn't…"

"You can," Marley insisted. "Please do."

Fear darkened Emily's face as her gaze took in someone behind her, rising from the booth seat and trying to make herself smaller. Glancing over her shoulder, Marley watched a man slowly stalking his way into the food court in Emily's direction.

It was him. He was tall, though not as tall as Bucky, with dark shaggy hair and mean brown eyes. He had wide shoulders and big hands that curled into fists at his sides.

"I can't," she pleaded with him. "I'm at work. _Please_."

"You're done here," he growled at her. "Talk to me like _that_? Stupid bitch. We're leaving."

Marley rose from her seat, placed herself between Emily and the asshole she needed to get away from.

"You need to leave," Marley said calmly with no fear. "Now."

The man snorted out a laugh. "Move, bitch, or I'll beat the shit out of you too."

A strong hand clamped lightly on Marley's shoulder as he eased her back and put himself in front of the man.

"That's no way to talk to ladies," Steve said in full Captain mode.

Emily scrambled, trying to move forward to diffuse the situation. Marley wrapped her arms around her, trying to calm her so Steve could deal with it. "It will be okay," Marley whispered, rubbing her back.

Bucky took in the scene, staying with Marley and Emily.

"I don't give a _fuck_ ," the asshole continued. "You're not in this. You need to move outta my way."

"So you can put more bruises on her?" Steve's voice was tight. "I don't think so."

He easily manhandled the guy into a headlock and easily forced him outsides the compound to deal with him.

Emily dissolved into tears, holding onto Marley. "He's going to… he's going to blame…"

"No, he won't," Marley's voice was calm. "He won't do anything if he's smart."

"I have to go… home," Emily sobbed.

"Not tonight," Marley told her. "You can stay here. I have a place where you can stay."

Bucky's gaze met hers and he smiled, nodding.

"I couldn't… No, I mean…"

"She's not going to take no for an answer," Bucky told her with his best charming smile.

Emily glanced his way, weighing his words.

"You've got to trust me on this. I _live_ with her," he said meaningfully, "I know."

Marley giggled at that.

 _I told you I was going to try a different way of convincing you to live with me, doll._

Her brows shot up realizing he'd intended to speak to her from his mind. She'd deal with him later, she decided.

"Ma'am," the manager came forward with a tower of pizza boxes, "your pizzas, I mean, Mr. Stark's pizzas are ready."

Bucky moved forward to collect them.

"Thank you," Marley told him. "I hope it's okay if Emily leaves a little early."

The man's expression was hard to read.

"Tony sent us down to check on her," Bucky took it from there. "He got a tip that her ex was coming to make trouble. Sorry Cap and I didn't get down here sooner to deal with it."

At that, the man nodded. "Not a problem, Mr. Barnes. Thank you, and Mr. Stark, for looking taking care of it."

Bucky nodded to him before winking at Marley and grabbing up the pizzas. Steve came through the door as they passed, looking slightly mussed.

Planting himself in front of Emily, they came to a stop. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

Emily was struggling to speak but managed to weakly nod. She shook so hard in Marley's arms.

 _He put that bruise on her eye?_

Marley nodded.

Steve did a good job of getting his anger under control but struggled to talk too. Bucky smirked behind him.

"I'm concerned he might follow her back to her apartment, Steve," Marley explained. "He's just about caused her to be evicted. She's going to stay in my apartment, so she'll be safe if that's okay."

Marley didn't need his permission but putting it that way helped him form a response. "Good plan, Marley."

They were quiet in the elevator and stopped on the medical floor, only Bucky stepped out.

"I'm going to see them up to our floor," Steve explained.

Bucky nodded. "You staying with her, doll?"

"That's where I'll be. Come get me when you come up."

"I love you," he told her before turning one last amused look at Steve, handing him the top pizza box.

When they reached their floor, Steve followed them into Marley's apartment. While Marley hadn't stayed in there regularly, it had anything Emily might need.

Steve kept his hands in his pockets, hovered about them. He was one of the kindest people she'd ever met and she knew he cared very much about others. His interest in Emily was understandable. She was a tiny woman, covered in bruises old and new, and the victim of an abusive relationship.

She was also very pretty with her dark curls, bright green eyes, and fair skin. Marley placed her at the island in the kitchen, getting her pizza and a drink. She got the same for herself and Steve, alarmed at how fast the other woman scarfed it down once she realized they weren't just going to watch her eat.

Steve noticed too. "Where do you live? In the city?"

Emily looked up at him shyly, nodding.

"You can stay here as long as you want to," Marley stressed to her. "I know there's an entrance thing Tony does…"

"I'll talk to him myself." Steve sat next to them, eating quietly.

"Did…" Emily almost looked like she wasn't going to finish her question. "Did… Was he… hurt?"

"Not enough," Steve muttered over his pizza, his expression hard to read.

Emily nodded, and Marley prayed that she didn't get upset that Steve had dealt with the asshole.

"Thank you," she finally said, not looking up at Steve. "I hope… you weren't hurt."

The kindness in his eyes was easy to read. "I'm just fine, ma'am."

She held out one slim trembling hand to him. "I'm Emily."

Steve took that hand in his. "Steve."

If she knew he was Captain America, and she almost had to know he was, she didn't say anything. They ate and talked a little about Nat and Clint, hoping to hear good news soon.

When Steve decided to head back to medical, he turned to Emily. "I'm next door if you need anything. Bucky and Marley are on your left. Sam's on this floor further down but no one else. And not just anyone can come into the living space of the compound. You'll be safe."

"Sam?" Emily asked. "The Falcon?"

Steve smiled, nodded. She did know.

"Thank you," she said. "Both of you. You didn't have to… I mean…"

"I did," Marley told her. "Someone saved me. I want to pass that on."

Steve's smile at Marley just about melted her heart. He was Bucky's best friend and he knew exactly how she meant that remark.

"Marley's right," Steve continued. "You're safe here and you can stay as long as you need to."

Emily smiled at him, looking on the edge of tears as he made his way out.


	22. Chapter 22

Bucky smiled at Steve as he walked back in to medical. The punk was feeling pretty proud of himself. There was little Steve hated more than a man who laid hands on a woman or a kid. Spotting Bucky on a bench outside Helen Cho's office, Steve headed straight for him.

"So?" Bucky waited for him to take a seat. "How did it go?"

Steve scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Which part?"

"The guy?"

His friend's expression turned dark. "A coward. They always are. I sent him off scared. For now."

"How is she?" Bucky hadn't missed the fact that the damsel in distress, despite her obvious injuries and fear, was small as his Marley and very pretty.

"Marley's looking after her," Steve explained. "Nice girl. Why do they fall for guys like _that_?"

Bucky fought to keep a grin off his face. _Nice girl_. It was Steve-speak for she's really pretty, has good manners, has a brain, and might be a possibility. Granted she'd been scared and relying on the goodwill of his best friend and his girl and people didn't tend to show their true colors in situations like that. But no harm in seeing how it went. The girl wouldn't be in a hurry to jump into another relationship anyway given what she'd been through.

"Maybe she hasn't met a good guy, yet," Bucky pointed out.

Steve shot him a sideways glance, nodded.

 _Oh, he's on the hook._ Though Steve would never admit as much, he lived for being needed. Maybe it went back to the days where he'd been small, saw himself as weak, and he wanted so badly to be the one to take care of others, to protect. It drove everything he did.

Now here was a girl who looked like a modern-day Snow White with her white skin and nearly black hair. She was tiny with big green eyes – and Steve was a sucker for a green-eyed girl.

"How are Nat and Clint?" Steve asked.

"Nat's going to be okay," Bucky was happy to tell him. "Clint's hanging in there."

"Good news about Nat." Steve leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "She seemed so upset when she came to, when we first got here."

"Bruce is up," Bucky told Steve. "He was in with her."

"And now I'm here."

They both looked up to see Bruce standing before them. He looked like he'd been drug behind the back of a truck for a mile, but he was there and that's what mattered.

"You two have a minute?" Bruce asked, jerking his head in the direction of the hallway.

Steve was on his feet, holding out a hand to Bucky. "Sure."

They followed Bruce down the hall to what looked like a doctor's office and Tony waited inside for them. He gestured to Bruce to shut the door once they were all in.

"Let's talk about a couple of things," Tony started. "Who is pizza girl and why is she in the restricted area of the compound?"

Steve's gaze on Tony was steady. "She's just gotten out of an abusive relationship, Tony. If we'd sent her back to her apartment tonight, he would have been waiting for her."

"Then send her to a hotel," Tony said bluntly. "She's not vetted. She could be anyone. That was a dumb move, Cap."

"She works in your compound," Bucky threw in, "but she's not vetted?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "She vetted for pizza girl duty but not for our restricted area."

"By now you've probably combed through every record on the last three generations of her family, Tony, and – "

"Four," Tony corrected him.

"Surely you would have found something if you were going to," Steve snapped.

Tony stopped for only a beat. "Not the point. The point is we can't just bring civies, even cute ones, to live with us like homeless kittens, okay?"

"How about all the girls you've brought back here while you were on the outs with Pepper?" Bruce brought up. "If she's only here for the night to keep her safe, how is that different?"

Tony opened his mouth to speak but then stopped. "Not helping, big guy. Pepper and I are working things out." He turned his attention back to Steve. "She needs to be gone by morning. She can still work here but that's it."

Steve huffed out an exhale.

"Look," Tony said. "I'm no fan of douchebags who beat up their girlfriends either, but we have to be careful with our security. Our lives are on the line here."

"I understand that, Tony," Steve grumbled. "But certain situations surely warrant an exception."

When Tony didn't have a snappy comeback ready, Bucky knew Steve had him. At least for the moment. And Tony knew almost as well as he did that when Steve's mothering instinct kicked in, there was no swaying him. Bucky almost felt sorry for Stark.

Tony blew out an exhale. "There's something else."

Bucky didn't like the way Tony's attention was now on him. "It's about Marley."

He motioned to Bruce who moved away from the door and walked around them to stand next to Tony.

"I went to see Nat when I woke up," Bruce said carefully. "She was disoriented from her ordeal, from blood loss. She was rambling on and on about some intel she'd gotten from the base."

"Go on," Bucky prompted him, sounding much calmer than he felt.

"Apparently, there'd been some information she'd gotten on the mission in Beirut a few weeks ago?"

Bucky nodded. "She had some information on the program that Marley came from. There was nothing on _how_ they'd made her that way, just notes from when she was a baby until she disappeared in 1994. There wasn't much there."

"Tony's people are going through what she recovered now, but… Marley came from a breeding program," Bruce explained. "One of the other girls who came from the same experiment as Marley, showed signs of having the same… gifts… as Marley. The abilities showed up earlier in her. The information Natasha was able to retrieve wasn't actually about Marley, but about this girl. Her name was Anya."

Steve placed a steady hand on his shoulder and he was grateful for the support as he listened.

"Anya was the reason they weren't too worried about Marley disappearing. They had a viable weapon, a successful result to their experiment. Scientists from higher up wrote her off as having mild telepathy and separated her from the others. According to the intel, while Anya had developed pyrokinesis, her abilities were such that she could use them against someone else one on one but nothing substantial."

"Meaning she couldn't do what Marley can?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Correct. But they'd produced a child with pyrokinesis from random, normal parents, so they decided to put her in another breeding program to see if they could breed a stronger child. Anya suffered ten miscarriages and had two live births. They continue to study the kids. They have them hidden somewhere. It's possible there are two other girls out there with abilities similar to Marley's. It's entirely possible that they could be as strong or stronger than Marley."

"What about Anya?" Steve asked.

"Suicide," Bruce said somberly. "She was nineteen at the time."

"Wait." Bucky thought it through. "So, the girls are at least eleven years old?"

Bruce nodded.

"What did you take away from this that has to do with Marley?" Bucky asked, just knowing he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Ten miscarriages," Bruce pointed out. "The reason Anya lost those pregnancies is because their unique physiology doesn't provide a suitable habitat for the fetus. Looking at the numbers, Anya didn't have a fraction of the power Marley does. Anya was a grenade. Marley is an atomic bomb. There's very little chance Marley will ever be able to have children."

 _His poor girl_. They'd never talked about children and whether she wanted them or not. At the moment, he was just trying to get her to live with him. Bucky didn't try to sit and wonder why she was even with him. She could come to her senses any time. Until then, she could have whatever she wanted from him. Bucky was hers.

He had no idea what her reaction would be to this news. But there was no escaping the fact that it was yet another thing HYDRA took away from her, from _them_.

"But they will still try to take her," Steve reasoned out loud. "Anya was able to have children. They'll _try_."

Bruce nodded, his expression sympathetic as he met Bucky's gaze.

"It's not just Marley. We have to find those girls," Tony's tone was serious. "If they're like Marley, we can't let HYDRA keep them."

"If they're not like Marley," Steve threw in, "they'll try to… breed… them too."

"Did it hurt when you said that?" Tony's snark was back.

"Cool it, Stark," Steve scowled at him. "Not right now."

"Remember when they attacked the compound here a few weeks ago?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, Buck," Steve was already using his tiptoe-around-Bucky tone. "Go on."

"They didn't make a move for her after that." Bucky went back over the last few weeks. "We took out one of their sleeper cells. They trapped us. We got out. Neither time did Marley seem to factor into any of it. They weren't specifically aiming for her."

Bruce tilted his head in question. "No, I guess they weren't."

"Son-of-a-bitch." Tony's eyes were wide on Bucky. "They left her here for us to handle her breeding program."

Bucky nodded grimly.

Steve looked lost but realization lit up Bruce's eyes. "You didn't, ah, use… protection?"

"She takes the pill," Bucky explained.

"But her physiology would burn right through it," Bruce continued.

Bucky had guessed that already. "Fuck."

Steve looked at each one, seemed to catch on, then scowled. "She's not… pregnant… is she?"

"We need to get her down here for a test." Tony pulled out his phone.

"No," Bucky reached out as if to stop Tony with his metal hand. Tony jumped back. "You're not doing that to her. What? You're going to drag her down here to take a pregnancy test while you explain that if she did happen to be pregnant, she'll never have the baby? No."

Tony's exhale huffed out his nose.

"He's right, Tony." Steve stared both Tony and Bruce down. "That's not the way to handle something like this."

"You are planning to tell her, right?" Tony asked Bucky.

"Of course." Did Stark think he was stupid? "She needs to know because we're going to need to figure out something for protection."

"We can do that," Bruce told him.

"Right now, our team's down," Steve told them. "We need to make sure we're going to pull Clint through and then we'll deal with this. We'll be here for whatever you need, Buck. You and Marley."

Bruce nodded. Tony's expression was surprisingly somber.

"I'm… I'm really sorry," Tony told Bucky. "I mean that. Marley is… she's special. You're good together."

Unexpected from Tony, the kind words had tears stinging the backs of Bucky's eyes.

"You guys ever get really serious and want to adopt, and there are a lot of good kids out there, I'll take care of it. Whatever she wants. Okay?"

"Thank you," Bucky barely got the words out, realizing Stark Jr. meant it.

Steve pulled Tony in for a hug on that note, knowing Bucky wouldn't. His eyes were suspiciously shiny.

They headed back out into the hallway, Tony and Bruce heading up the hall. Steve studied him as they slowly head back in the direction of Nat and Clint's rooms.

"You okay?" Steve asked gently.

Bucky nodded. Did he ever really have a choice?

"I have no idea how this going to go," he admitted to his best friend. "I'm just trying to convince her to move into my apartment. That's as far as things have gone and…"

"We'll get through this," Steve told him. "I can't do all the things that Tony can but I'll do whatever you need me to. You know that."

Bucky did know that.

"Hey."

He'd been so buried in his thoughts, he'd never noticed Marley heading in their direction. She was a sweet, warm press to his side as she walked up to wrap her arms around him.

Then her big blue eyes darkened. "What? Is everything okay? Nat? Clint? Oh, my God…"

"Are okay," Steve cut her off, smiling. "Nat for sure is. Clint, well, it's looking better. We're not giving up on him yet."

Marley nodded, not looking convinced. Steve excused himself quickly.

Bucky stood there trying like hell to lock down his mind.

"Bucky?"

Focusing on how she looked when she slept, and he loved to watch her when he couldn't sleep himself, Bucky relaxed. She normally didn't try to pick through his head unless he was really upset.

"M'fine, doll. Just tired," he said, smiling and pulling her into his arms.

When she relaxed against him, he knew he'd bought himself some time.

"How is Emily?" Bucky asked.

"Oh Bucky, she just…" Marley pulled back to look up at him. "She's so scared and she's covered with bruises and marks and…"

"Like you were?"

"Yeah. I was. I didn't realize until tonight with Emily just how far I've come, Bucky. I'm not Natasha or Maria by any stretch but I'm stronger than I was."

"Stronger?" Bucky chuckled. "You were a little tiger going after him, doll. For a minute I thought Steve and I would have to pull you off him."

He loved when she blushed, her little face coloring prettily.

"Steve came to rescue, didn't he?" Marley grinned. "I know it seems weird to think about it right now, but he…"

"Likes her? Oh, yeah."

"I knew it."

"Did he give her those big, dopey puppy eyes up there?"

Marley nodded, laughing.

"Jesus. This ought to be good."

"Do you think Tony will let her stay in my place for a while?"

Bucky wasn't sure about that. "Told us he wanted her gone by morning. I don't see Steve allowing that to happen, doll. Don't worry yourself. You need to rest."

She stretched at that. "I _am_ tired."

"Let's go to bed, baby," Bucky told her. "C'mon."

Bucky steered her in the direction of the elevator. They had just passed Nat's room when a nurse came rushing by them, blood bags in hand. While they'd had no casualties, there were a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who sustained serious injuries.

A loud splat sounded behind them followed by a distressed "shit!"

They turned to see that the nurse had dropped one of the bags, blood pooled all over the clean white floor. Bucky didn't envy the woman cleaning up the mess.

Next to him, the color drained from Marley's face and her hand flew to her mouth. She gagged, turning and sprinting into Nat's room, into her bathroom.

Bucky's heart sank as he followed her into Nat's room, Nat staring wide-eyed at the bathroom while the sound of Marley throwing up violently filled the room.

Maybe she had a problem seeing other people's blood. He'd seen that before. Just maybe it was just one of those things.

He could hope.

His gaze met Nat's. She knew. And in that moment, she shared his fear.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Marley work up in the spare bedroom of her apartment. She hadn't wanted to leave Emily alone under the circumstances. Stretching, she reached behind her and found that the other side of the bed was empty. Bucky had gone to bed with her but had apparently gone running with Steve early as he did sometimes.

Sounds coming from the kitchen had Marley pulling on her robe and heading in that direction. Maybe Bucky was back.

She found Emily, busy at the stove working on what smelled like breakfast. Marley's stomach growled with ferocity. Hell, her stomach _should_ be empty after she'd run into Nat's room last night and threw up for twenty minutes straight.

"Hey," Marley said nice and loud trying not to startle the other woman, but Emily jumped anyway. Marley winced. "Sorry."

Emily smiled. With the makeup wiped off her face, the bruises were more pronounced and stark on her white skin. Her green eyes were still kind and so was the weak smile she wore. It reminded her of taking in an abused puppy who was hoping you would treat them better.

"I thought I'd make you some breakfast before I… before I left," Emily told her, handing her a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. "A thank you."

Marley's mouth literally watered. "Thank you. But can we talk about where you're going from here?"

Emily's smiled faded at that. "I'll be okay. I'm not sure what I'm going to do but… Thank you. You and Steve, well, you made me think about some things."

"Like what?" Marley prompted her, digging into her breakfast like she hadn't eaten in days.

"My brother… He tried to help me, you know. He tried to tell me he wasn't a good guy. But he's my younger brother. What did he know?" Emily took her own plate to the table and Marley joined her there. "My little brother knows more than I do. He even said something to him… and he didn't tell me what was said. I know the bastard threatened him. I know he threatened my brother and made him back away from me and I just… let it happen. Let that asshole come between me and my brother. I can't believe I did that."

When the other woman dissolved into tears, Marley put a hand over hers. "The fear is the worst part. But I didn't have anyone who that could be threatened or used against me. That's just… That must hurt."

Emily nodded, her eyes shiny with tears. "I want my brother back. Will he… forgive me?"

"Yes," Marley said with no hesitation. "He will."

"I know I can't… stay here. I don't mean here," Emily motioned at the compound around her. "I need to find a new town. A new start. I don't want to run but…"

Marley didn't mean to peek at the memories in the other woman's head. For every memory where the man she'd seen last night knocked the hell out of Emily, there was a scene where he was loving, gentle. That was the very worst part. Searching for those moments that you could use to tell yourself it was worth it, it was fine. That the other person really did love you.

"It's not running," Marley whispered. "It's starting anew somewhere else. But maybe you could take a few days and think about it?"

"I don't think I can stay _here_ though," Emily explained. "I got a reminder on my phone last night about employees going into areas they aren't authorized for. It didn't feel like a friendly random reminder to just everyone."

Marley shook her head. "Damn it, Tony. I'll talk to him. We can't just toss you out into the streets. Not when your ex will be…"

"Be waiting?" Emily asked. "He blew up my phone last night. The first couple of hours were sappy, lovey, apologetic messages that I wanted to answer but I… Then he got angry and angrier. Then the messages just… stopped."

"There's no reason you have to maintain contact with him, is there?"

Emily's expression was thoughtful. "No. He wanted us to move in together but I'm glad I didn't do that now."

 _There it was._ The fear. Bucky wanted Marley to move in with him and she kept putting off giving him an answer. Why? Once upon a time, she'd been terrified of Grant, allowed him to bully her into living together in a small apartment. Between the beatings, the emotional and verbal abuse, her life had been hell.

Now she had someone loving, wonderful. Bucky couldn't be more different from Grant if he tried. Marley shook her head at herself. Why would she tell Bucky no? Didn't they pretty much live together anyway?

"Sometimes cutting off all contact is the thing to do," Marley told her. "Make a new start of it."

"Is that what you did?"

Marley sighed and dropped her gaze. It would be so easy to nod and let it end there. But that wouldn't be the truth. If she wanted Emily to trust her, she needed to be honest herself.

"No, I killed him," Marley said slowly. "I didn't intend for that to happen. But that was the night I found out about… my powers."

Emily's eyes were huge. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," Marley told her.

Bucky and Steve walked in, both grinning as they walked into the apartment covered in sweat from their run. Steve nodded to them before helping himself to her fridge and bending down to survey the contents. He completely missed Emily openly ogling him as he pulled out a bottle of water. Catching herself, color darkened her face as she turned back to her plate.

Bucky's amusement faded as he leaned down to press a kiss to Marley's cheek. "How are you feeling, doll?"

"Better. Emily made me breakfast," Marley told him.

And that's when she noticed it. Something was wrong. Bucky did a good job with trying to close his mind to her, it was something he did when he didn't want something to worry her. Concern was there in his beautiful eyes, in the way rubbed her back with his metal hand.

Steve had to be a terrible poker player. The grim set of his face was even worse.

When his gaze shifted to Emily though, his eyes were even sadder. Wait. Was it Emily? Had Tony said she couldn't stay in the compound? And they were worried how Marley would react?

Relief flowed through her and she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. That had to be it.

"How are you, Emily?" Steve asked her, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

She self-consciously tucked a stray curl behind her ear, knowing her bruises were uncovered and unfiltered.

"Good, thank you. I got the best night's sleep I've had in some time. I really appreciate everything," she told him, sincerity evident in her green eyes. Standing with her plate, she tucked it into the sink and walked around them to the bedroom. "I'm just going to go grab a shower and get my things."

The minute she walked out, Steve's eyes slid closed.

Marley was pissed. "Tony said she can't stay? Is that it?"

"Doll, it's okay. She can't stay here but he's going to help her start somewhere else," Bucky kept his voice calm.

Tears stung the backs of her eyes as she glanced up at him. "She worked for him," Marley bit out. "That's it? That's all she gets?"

The stony expression Steve wore only egged her on. He agreed with her. It was right there in his head, blaring.

"Marley," Bucky whispered, looking about as fragile as she felt right now. "Let's go over here and talk a minute, okay?"

She allowed him to move her to the couch where he sat next to her, and Steve perched on the edge of the armchair. He was so careful with her, as if any quick moves would break her. Where was this coming from?

"Bucky, I'm sorry," she told him. "I'm not upset at you. I just went through what she did and I'm selfish and I just want… I want to keep her here for a while, you know?"

"I know, doll," Bucky said quietly. "Steve's working on it. But there's something else we need to talk about."

"I'm going to go get a shower," Steve told them, eyeing Marley sympathetically as he headed for the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Marley waited for him to walk out before turning to Bucky. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He took her hands in his, pulled them into his lap. She didn't miss the tremor in his flesh hand.

"Natasha? Clint?"

"They are fine, Marley." Looking down at their hands, he took a deep breath. Then his gaze locked with hers. "God, I don't know how to say this."

He looked so wrecked that her mind went to her biggest fear. "You're leaving me?"

"Shit, I'm fucking this up." Bucky pulled her into his arms, his chin resting on her head as he held her. "I'm not leaving you. I promise. But I have something I need to tell you and it's not going to be easy to hear."

Marley gently eased back from him, shaking now. "Say it. I love you. I trust you. Just tell me."

"Marley, Nat got some intel from that HYDRA post. It wasn't about you. It was about another girl born in the same experiment," he said slowly. "She was like you. She had fire powers, pyrokinesis. She wasn't as strong as you are."

Marley stared at him hard, startled when a single tear slid down his cheek. "Don't get in my head, please. Just let me tell you."

 _How bad was this going to be?_

"This other girl, they decided to see if they could use her to get a stronger kid. Someone who could do more than her. Poor thing had… ten miscarriages, had two babies. HYDRA's hidden them somewhere. We don't know if they have abilities or if they are… well, they could be as strong as you. We don't know."

Marley's mind scrambled. "They forced her to…" She felt sick. What had the other women been through then? So many miscarriages. The births? How traumatic would that have been? And to have been a captive of HYDRA at all. She knew what they'd done to Bucky. There was no reason to think they'd been in any way delicate with the woman Bucky spoke of.

"We have to find them," Marley told him, resolved to help in any way she could.

"We will. That's just what Tony said."

"What that poor woman must have been through." Marley shook her head. "I just hope we can get her the help she needs."

The pain in Bucky's expression hadn't lessened. Was there more?

"She's gone," he whispered. "She killed herself."

"Then the children are alone?"

Bucky nodded, taking her hands again.

"What else, Bucky? Please? This is hurting you, I can feel it," she whispered.

"Bruce will need to look at you and I called Shuri last night, she's on her way here with T'Challa," Bucky said carefully.

"Look at _me_? Why –"

"Bruce said that the other woman's powers were much less than yours. The reason she had so many losses was… because of those powers. She couldn't…"

 _Oh God._ The only time she'd given any thoughts to pregnancy had been her fear of getting pregnant by Grant. If that had happened, she'd never have been free of him, so she'd taken so many precautions and tried really hard to finish him in other ways to reduce her risk.

Having children? Before the pyrokinesis, she thought maybe, one day. If she met the right person. But it wasn't until after her deadly abilities made an appearance that she found someone she thought she could spend her life with and now…

"If I'm so much stronger than her… I won't ever be able to get pregnant, will I?"

His hands squeezed hers. "There's nothing preventing you from _getting_ pregnant. But the powers will keep you from ever carrying a baby to term."

And that thought just made it worse.

"I'm so sorry, Marley," he whispered, pulling her into his chest and holding her there. His heartbeat was a steady beat at her ear as she allowed him to hold her, her mind spinning. It seemed ridiculous to get upset over something that she hadn't given a lot of thought to but damned if it wasn't sinking in.

What if Bucky wanted a family? What if she lost him because she couldn't have children?

Pulling back from him, tears stung her eyes. "Bucky, if I can't have children, I –"

"Baby, no," he said, smoothing his flesh hand over her face. "Don't even think about me right now. I still just want you to live with me."

Though he tried to smile and lighten the moment, she couldn't so easily let it go.

"But if you should want a family one day. I can't give you that, Bucky," her heart broke a little just saying the words.

"If one day we want kids, there are other things we can do. We can adopt. As Steve pointed out, we could use a surrogate. It's not impossible, doll."

Marley's heart squeezed in her chest. He'd thought about it and even talked to Steve. Bucky had thought about a future with _her_. That was something.

"But wait," she saw the fear still etched in his face, "while this is disappointing, and I'll need some time to get my head around it…"

Marley didn't mean to look into his head, she just kind of caught it.

"Your friend Shuri, Bruce," Marley thought out loud. "You want to make sure I'm not already… Oh my God, Bucky."

Marley's hand covered her mouth then dropped to her belly. She didn't _think_ she could be pregnant. She still took her pill each day, felt okay. She'd gotten sick last night when the nurse had dropped the blood bag on the floor but outside of that and being a little hungrier than normally, she _thought_ everything was normal.

But what if?

"What if I'm…?" Marley's heart sank as she glanced up at him. "I mean, I use protection. I told you that. I should be okay but…"

He knew something. She could read it on his face without looking into his head. "What? Tell me."

He exhaled, looking so tired in that moment. "Bruce said, looking at the woman's information from the intel that contraceptives like that wouldn't withstand… you know."

 _Well, shit._

"So we just need to make sure I'm not pregnant," Marley said slowly. _Please don't let me be pregnant._ "And then is there something we _can_ use?"

The corners of his mouth tipped up at that. "Bruce said he'd come up with something."

Steve came back in at that point, glancing at them with a careful expression.

"I'm just going to wait for Emily," he explained. "We're going to go talk to Tony."

"Thank you, Steve." Marley meant it. "For anything you can do for her."

Steve nodded as she hung onto Bucky.

"We're going to take care of you too, Marley." Kneeling in front of them, his gaze met hers reminding her she was part of his team. "I'm sorry about what we've learned but at least we know and can find alternative solutions. Life as an Avenger is far from easy. We have to fight to live normal lives just as much as we have to fight for those who do and take it for granted. That includes looking after each other."

Marley nodded, grateful for Steve's friendship. Reaching for him, she hugged him tightly.

Just as Steve rose, Emily quietly entered the room with her things. Steve's gaze swept over her, noticing the careful makeup that hid her bruises, the way she stood meekly before him.

"Hey, Emily," he said, all of the confidence he'd just spoken to Marley with gone.

"Hi, Steve." She blushed.

Bucky and Marley exchanged a knowing glance.

"Hey, let's go talk to Tony about everything. How would that be?" Steve said carefully as if he were talking to a scared child.

"Oh, thank you but it's okay," Emily said. "I was just telling Marley that it's probably best for me to move on, get a fresh start somewhere else. Maybe closer to my brother."

Steve nodded.

"I still think you should maybe take a few days and give some thought to your next move," Marley sat up and looked at Emily. "If you went and talked to Tony, I'm sure he could give you that much."

"This is the safest place for you right now," Bucky added.

"They have valid points," Steve said as Emily considered what they said. "Any rash decisions could send you right back to…"

Emily seemed conflicted as she gazed at each of them in turn.

"Please, Emily," Marley pulled out the look that seemed to work on Bucky. "Just a few days to get your thoughts together."

Her small shoulders dropped, and she nodded. Steve motioned her to the door. "Come on. Let's go talk to Tony."

Emily looked doubtful but she went, Steve closed the door behind her and damned if he didn't look nervous.

Marley and Bucky laughed as soon as they thought they were out of earshot.

"See what I mean?" Bucky grinned, shaking his head. "Never could talk to dames."

Marley enjoyed the moment, a brief respite but it wasn't to last.

Bucky let out a deep sigh. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Marley was surprised when he pulled out a slender box, a set of two pregnancy tests that he must have picked up after his run with Steve. His hand shook as he handed it to her.

"Marley, I got these… " He was struggling to talk, staring hard at the box. "We need to find out and just in case, I thought maybe some privacy would be…"

She nodded, taking the box from him. He was right. She'd pee on the stick and in five minutes, they'd know either way. If she wasn't pregnant, she could happily talk with Bruce about contraception for pyramaniacs and meet Shuri who had done so much for Bucky.

But if she was…

Shaking her head, Marley rose from the couch. "I'm going to do this. We'll just rule this out and then we'll know how to move forward I guess. Right?"

Bucky slowly rose next to her, taking her in his arms as if she were made of glass.

"Whatever happens, I love you, okay?" his breath was warm against her neck. "You're not alone in this. You've got me, baby. I promise."

Marley pulled back to kiss him tenderly. "I love you, Bucky."

"I love you."

His expression was so sad. She wanted so badly for the test to be negative to make that expression go away.

He sat back down on the couch and watched as she went into her room, into her bathroom. She took the time to read over the instructions and with shaking hands, removed the test, followed the instructions.

Sending up every prayer she knew, Marley tried not to watch the test. She pulled her jeans back up, closed the lid of the toilet and sat down. She was just about to snatch up the plastic indicator and march out into the living room and watch it with Bucky but if it ended up negative, he would have sat there worrying for no reason.

That's when she saw it. The second blue line slowly began to appear.

 _No._

Her prayers went unanswered as the line darkened, solidified. She sat frozen, stunned and cold just staring at the test wondering why the universe hated her so much.

She was pregnant with Bucky's baby and she wasn't going to be able to have him or her. She'd just learned about the tiny little life inside her, just in the last few moments, and it was going to be snatched away from her.

Her hand pressed against her tummy and a low sob ripped from her throat.

She never heard Bucky even enter the bathroom. Gently he scooped her up, carrying her out to her bed and sinking down on it with her in his lap. He pressed kisses to her hair, trying to soothe her by caressing her back.

"It's okay, baby," he whispered. "We're going to be okay."

"How did you know?" Marley realized that he had now.

"Pheromones," he whispered. "Your smell changed. It's part of the enhancement. It made me a better…"

"Bucky?" Marley pulled back to see the same pain ripping her apart in his face. "I want it. I'm not asking you… I mean we never talked about all of this. I'll understand if you don't… But, I want him or her. Are you sure there's no way?"

"Doll, if there's any way you can keep the baby, we'll find it," he whispered. "Together. It's part of us. If you want it, so do I. I'm with you. I love you, Marley. It's not over yet. Shuri's amazing, she did so much for me. And we have Tony and Bruce. Between the three of them, there might be a way. We can't give up yet."

The hope in his beautiful eyes made her pause.

"Best thing is to stay calm, doll. Shuri will be here in just a little while. Tony and Bruce are meeting us. We'll come up with something."

Marley nodded, her heart hopeful just looking into his eyes. He meant it. He meant every word.

"And if anything should happen," he said slowly, "Tony said he could help us adopt, doll. He said whatever you wanted."

Bucky had become her entire world. Letting herself sink into his arms, she listened to the strong beat of his heart as he and Steve spoke quietly, waiting for the Wakandan princess that Marley was praying would know a way to save her baby.


	24. Chapter 24

***Hey guys. Thank you SO much for all the love and support on this story. You don't know what it means to me. Thank you! 27 will be the last chapter but I do have a sequel started and I'll start posting that after this one is done. If you don't already know who that story will be centered around, you will after this chapter. Promise. Because a few of you have asked on PM, yes, I did see Infinity War and in the words of Director Fury, I'm electing to ignore it in this little world I've built. For now. Thank you so much!***

Bucky eventually waited with T'Challa outside the exam room where Dr. Helen Cho, Bruce, Shuri, and Nat flocked around his girl. His beautiful Marley was holding up well, trying to keep a brave face on when he knew she was scared. He could see it in the subtle set of her shoulders, the way she kept her hands around her midriff when Nat wasn't clutching one of them.

The moment she'd heard about the pregnancy, a side of Nat he'd never seen before came out, fierce and protective. It wasn't a secret that Nat had been forcibly sterilized in her training as a young woman and it was a silent loss that he knew she had to carry in her private moments. Learning his girl's circumstances, Nat was by her side, ready to fight for the apparent miracle that was this one child.

 _His child._

The helplessness of the situation tore at him, reminded him of the dark places where he'd dwelled when HYDRA had him all those years. The one thing he _could_ do was to be there for her, to be strong for her. It kept him present. With every calming breath he took he realized that just maybe _he_ wanted that child too, something he never hoped to have.

Bucky wanted Marley to have their child. HYDRA had taken everything from her too, more so than it had him. If something should ever happen to him, she wouldn't be alone. She'd still have part of him, someone she loved as much as him.

Hell, maybe they'd even have a chance to raise him or her together. A hopeless loss of a father he would be, but damn it he'd try. For her.

 _Oh God, there's got to be something they can do._

Shuri caught his gaze and whispered in Helen's ear before making her way to where he and T'Challa sat quietly in the hallway.

T'Challa's sister smiled as she reached them, her beautiful brown eyes twinkling. "You've been busy since I fixed _you_."

"I have," Bucky smiled back, standing with her brother.

"What have you learned?" T'Challa cut to the chase.

Shuri's expression sobered. "The baby is alive and healthy," she said slowly to Bucky. "But the situation is delicate."

"What do you mean?" T'Challa pressed and Bucky was grateful for him.

"Marley's powers are mighty. As Helen and Bruce have said, they should have killed her. But her body adjusts, becomes accustomed to them. In making her a weapon, your enemies fully succeeded."

 _Shit._ If what Shuri said was true, Marley had become exactly what HYDRA had intended. If they ever got their hands on her…

"Her child, however, cannot survive in the environment of her power," Shuri explained. "There's only one thing to be done. We must find a surrogate and quickly. Use of her power, no matter how slight, no matter how accidental, could be fatal to the little one."

"A surrogate," Bucky said, letting her words sink in. "That's possible, right? There are people who do that?"

T'Challa nodded. "There are."

"But we need one _quickly_ ," Shuri emphasized.

"Shuri, one more thing. You said her body has adjusted to the fire, her powers. Is there any chance that can be reversed? Taken away so she could be normal?" Bucky asked carefully.

Shuri blew out a deep exhale. "Bruce and I have talked about this at length since I arrived," she told him, her expression carefully schooled. He knew that expression. It was the same one she'd used to keep him positive until she was able to successfully get all the shit HYDRA put in his head out. "Let's save the child first, then we can take a closer look."

It was Shuri speak for maybe. It wasn't a no.

Bucky tipped his head in Marley's direction. "Can I..?"

"Go," Shuri bid him.

Marley and Nat both watched as he entered the room, reaching out for Marley who still sat on the exam table. He wasn't happy that her slight form was trembling as he pulled her against him.

"You okay?" He pressed a kiss into her hair.

Marley nodded, snuggled into him. Nat didn't release her hand and that was okay. He wasn't going to take Nat on. She was still in her hospital gown and robe, supposed to be in bed, and wasn't listening to anyone. Bucky supposed Steve was still off talking to Tony, but he was hoping when his friend got back he could talk Nat around to getting some rest. Nat still mostly gave Bruce the cold shoulder and had since he'd returned from space.

"Shuri told you," Marley wasn't asking, and he focused on keeping his thoughts positive, hopeful.

"She did, doll," he told her. "We've got a chance. We'll figure something out."

"Okay, so what did I miss?" Tony barreled into the room at that moment, winking at Marley as stopped before her. Then he turned to Shuri who has just re-entered. "Hi. Tony Stark."

"I'm Shuri," the princess shook his hand and for a moment, Tony seemed dazzled by her. "Can we do lunch while you're here? We have a _lot_ to talk about, compare notes on. Genius stuff."

"We can," Shuri replied, beaming.

Bucky knew Shuri could give Stark a run for his money.

"But let's talk about the baby," Nat cut in.

"Should you be up?" Tony cocked a brow at her.

The redheaded spy's look asked _are you going to make me lay down_?

Bucky knew better than to say anything to her.

"So there _is_ a tiny tin man? That's confirmed?" Tony asked.

The general look of annoyance around the room answered that question.

Tony's demeanor softened. "What's the verdict then?"

"We'll need a surrogate," Helen explained. "For the moment, the pregnancy is stable, but Marley's unique physiology won't support it for long."

"And it won't be easy to move the baby," Bruce threw in.

In the hallway, he saw Steve and Emily stop and greet T'Challa.

Tony seemed to consider the information. "Couldn't we just build a womb? An artificial environment to provide for the baby? Something super cool? State-of-the-art?"

Shuri's face lit up. "I'd suggested that."

"And risk attack? Power failures?" Bruce countered. "Too many things could go wrong, Tony."

"True," Tony said. "So, surrogate. Okay."

Steve came in the door just behind Tony while Emily stayed just outside the door with the Wakandan king. Steve's gaze found both Marley's and his own, concern etched on his face.

"Well, the surrogate can't be just anyone," Tony pointed out. "They have to be vetted. Then you have all the customary requirements. A younger woman, healthy, free of disease, able to carry a child."

"For her safety, she'd have to agree to stay here at the compound," Steve offered, "until the child was born."

"Yep. Then there's confidentiality," Tony went on.

Marley tensed slightly against him. The conditions were mounting, and Bucky's hope was waning a little the more as they added on.

"Most importantly, we need to find someone _quickly_ ," Helen explained. "The sooner we find someone suitable to make the transfer, the better."

Tony didn't appear to have missed the urgency in the doctor's voice.

"Okay, okay. I get it," Tony's turned to look at Marley and any annoyance and bravado faded. "Hey, we'll find someone. Try not to worry," he said gently.

"Do I get to be the uncle?" he said to Bucky.

"Nope, that's me," Steve announced from behind him.

"Even if _I_ find the surrogate?"

"Even if," Steve winked at Marley.

"You could be a _grand_ uncle."

"Hey, how about we argue this later," Nat snapped, "and get on finding a surrogate."

Steve noticed then she was holding her side. "Why are you out of bed?"

"Thank you, Steve," Bruce came to Nat's side.

"Marley needs me and so does _my_ nephew or niece," Nat told him, obviously in discomfort but not looking like she was going anywhere.

"Fine, fine," Tony was making his way out the door. "I'll get on finding a surrogate. Unless you want to do it," he said jokingly to Emily as he spotted her there.

"I'll do it."

Everything in the room came to a stop.

"What was that?" Bucky couldn't have heard that right.

Emily looked so uncomfortable with everyone's attention focused on her, but she held her ground.

"I said I'd do it," she spoke up. "If I meet all of your qualifications."

"Tony," Steve hissed his irritation at his friend. To Emily, he said, "Sorry, it's okay."

"Well, yeah, I realized he was joking but I'm serious right now," Emily offered. "I'd like to be considered. I'd like to help Marley if I can."

"Emily," Marley spoke up, looking around Nat at the brunette. "I couldn't ask that of you."

Emily walked around and Steve and Tony to her. "Why not? You've helped me."

"This is a big commitment," Marley told her. "You've been through so much. How could I ask something like this from you right now?"

Nat looked back and forth between the two women. "It would give her a place to stay," Nat reasoned. "She'd be safe with us here and nine months is a nice long time to get your head on straight after dealing with an ex-loser boyfriend."

Bucky didn't miss the way Nat cut her eyes back in Bruce's direction.

Emily nodded at the spy. "She's right. When we met with Mr. Stark, Tony, he'd offered me a place to stay for a year so maybe I could go back to school. This way I could earn my keep."

Behind her Tony actually blushed, making Steve smirk. Stark hated being accused of generosity.

"You can take classes online," Nat added.

"Exactly," Emily went on. "I _think_ I'm healthy enough. I just have two problems. There _is_ my ex-loser boyfriend. And I'd really like to see my brother."

Tony and Steve exchanged glances.

"Seeing your brother could be arranged," Tony told her.

"And the boyfriend won't be a problem," Steve said.

Bucky snorted under his breath at that one. _I'll bet._

"No, he won't," Nat agreed. "I heal quickly."

His girl's eyes were shiny. "Are you sure?" Marley whispered.

Emily nodded. "I'm sure. I could maybe even keep my job for a little while."

Nat, Steve, and Tony all exchanged glances on that note. Poor girl. Bucky hoped she realized what she was getting herself into here. An Avenger baby and a shit ton of overprotective uncles and aunts.

Marley grabbed Emily, hugging her and fighting back tears. "Thank you. I'll never be able to pay you back for this."

"That's not why I'm doing it," Emily told her with shiny eyes too. "Let's just see if I can do it. And be vetted and all of that."

Nat got in on the hug or tried to. At her yelp, Bruce picked her up and carried her out with Nat hissing at him all the while to put her down.

Bucky's heart swelled in his chest. Just maybe this would work. He knew practically nothing about Emily but Marley and Steve hadn't ferreted out any negatives, so he was willing to go on a little faith. Tony dashed off to get the entire process started while T'Challa and his sister happily chatted with Helen to the side.

Steve walked over and patted him on the back. "Congratulations, Buck. You're going to be a father."

And _then_ it was real to him.

Bucky nodded, trying to blink back tears.

"I guess you get to be an annoying uncle, after all, punk," Bucky teased him.

"I'm not going to be your _biggest_ problem," Steve informed him. "If you're not careful Tony will be making tiny iron suits."

Bucky shook his head, laughing. He was right. The biggest problem _was_ likely to be Tony. While he pretended to have no love for children, when he thought no one was looking, the evidence suggested that Tony had a huge soft spot for them.

Steve's gaze landed on Emily then. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Emily nodded, and Marley watched them walk out of the room, wrapping her arms around Bucky's waist. She began to say something, but Bucky pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh," he told her.

Marley grinned, realizing Bucky wanted to hear what his best friend was out there saying. And thanks to his enhancement, he could.

"Emily, I just wanted to thank you for offering to do this," Steve began. Bucky could just picture the stoic expression on his best pal's face. "Bucky is my best friend and I can't think of anyone who deserves this happiness more than him. And Marley. This means everything."

Bucky didn't hear Emily say anything.

"If this all works out," Steve went into his captain's voice. _Dear God_. "I will keep you safe myself. I'll help look after your brother. I'll do everything I can to help you. I promise. Just thank you."

"Th-thank you, Steve." Emily's voice was low, but he just made it out.

"What are they saying?" Marley whispered.

Bucky grinned. "I'll tell you later."

"Do you think this is going to happen?"

He hated the fear in her big blue eyes. He ran a hand through the cool strands of her hair.

"I do. But until then we need to take care of _you_. Food. Rest. No worries. Can you do that for me?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him. "I'll do anything for our baby. And you."

 _That_ was what he wanted to hear.

As he took them in the direction of the elevator, heading for the food court so he could feed her, he pushed his worries aside for just a moment. There was something he'd forgotten.

"So, doll, since we're having a baby and all," Bucky said slowly and half teasing her, " _now_ will you move in with me?"

The last thing he expected was for his girl to burst into tears. Clueless, he stood there in the hallway while she cried into his chest, whispering something about how sorry she was.

"Hey, hey, Marley? Baby? What's this?" Bucky would do anything to stop her tears. "I was only teasing you I promise. I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Marley pulled back and looked up into his face. "I should have said yes. I _am_ saying yes. Yes, I would love to live with you, Bucky. Not just because of the baby. Because I love you."

He wasn't sure where all that came from, but he wasn't about to argue either.

"I love you too," he said.

Marley sighed as they stepped into the elevator. "What did Steve say to Emily?"

Bucky smiled. "Let me tell you."


	25. Chapter 25

Steve stepped off the elevator, surveying the scene. Even on days like this where the mission was the transferal of a baby from its mother to a surrogate, nothing at all to do with him or the team, he still felt like he should be doing _something_.

Bucky had gone with him for their usual run, his best friend understandably nervous about the procedure that they all hoped would result in saving the life of his baby. Steve was hopeful for him. When Marley entered Bucky's life, she's unwittingly brought out more of the man he'd once been. The guy from Brooklyn that Steve had known since childhood, the guy who had taken care of _him_. His desire to take care of _her_ had pulled Bucky to the surface.

And that was a _wonderful_ thing. Marley had a good heart and really loved Bucky, a good thing since she'd be terrifying with her particular abilities otherwise, and Steve was grateful to her. Grateful that she made his best friend happy and that she understood his friendship with Steve and didn't feel threatened by it.

Breakfast was in order, so he headed for the food court. Thor and Loki were having a heated argument, so Steve nodded politely, tried to act as if he were oblivious to their conversation. It was hard _not_ to hear Thor even when he used his "indoor" voice, much less when he was angry.

"Brother, the animosity you receive is a direct result of your past actions," Thor told him. "You can't expect to enter this compound and have the man of iron and his companions welcome you to the team with a clean slate and open arms."

"So, there's no forgiveness among earth's mightiest heroes?" Loki shot back sarcastically.

"You can be forgiven," Thor's expression was stern. "But it must be earned. You did yourself no favors when you arrived and immediately began harassing Lady Marley."

"And then I helped her to stage a rescue mission to save the lot of you," Loki shot back bitterly. "That apparently counts for nothing."

Steve placed his order at the counter as they continued behind him. Loki wanted forgiveness? To be part of the team? Interesting. Why the change of heart now? Was he _that_ afraid of Thanos?

"It counted for much," Thor's tone softened. "But it will take time before they will accept you. Trust you as I do. Their trust must be earned."

Loki's deep sigh whispered behind him.

"Patience, brother," Thor said finally.

"Patience is not a particular strength of mine."

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Loki walk briskly out of the food court.

"How fares Lady Marley this morning?" Thor's booming voice was directly behind him.

Steve turned, smiling at his friend. "Ready, I think."

"I hope it goes well," Thor told them, stepping up to place his own order as the lady at the front gave Steve's to him.

"Same here," Steve told him before heading outside to the terrace where he often ate before getting started with training.

Normally, he took the time to look around him as he ate, taking in the sky, the bit of woods behind the compound he could see. Occasionally he even got some sketching in while those around him were glued to their phones.

Today he couldn't concentrate, couldn't go about a normal day. He needed to line everything up for the day so he could be there for Bucky, Marley, and…

 _Emily._

Steve's thoughts drifted to the dark-haired woman far too often. There were so many feelings where she was concerned, and he barely knew her. There was the concern for her welfare, protectiveness, because of the abuse she suffered at the hands of her ex. The bruises she hid with her makeup were large and fading to dull yellows and greens. She'd received a pretty vicious beating, the bruising so bad on her body that Helen almost didn't deem her fit for the pregnancy. It didn't help that Steve had met the son-of-a-bitch who'd beaten her, saw how much bigger the bastard was than she.

Steve hoped he showed up again. He'd be far less cordial to him _this_ time.

He held great admiration for Emily's kindness, her willingness to help Marley by offering herself as a surrogate. Tony had immediately become suspicious of her offer, combing through every bit of information on her and her family for the third time just to make sure she wasn't an agent or a plant of some type. Steve had to admit that it had crossed his mind but apparently, her offer was real. Sad that nowadays an offer of kindness and selflessness by an ordinary person was a reason to doubt.

On top of all of that, she was beautiful. How could anyone want to lay hands on something so delicate? Her face was a study in delicate curves, hers a heart-shaped face with large green eyes, bow lips, and a nose just slightly turned up at the tip. He rather thought he'd like to sketch her at some point.

He'd meant it when he'd said he'd help her through the pregnancy. She had no children according to the information Tony found. There was a miscarriage in her hospital records but not a lot of details given. It was a lot to sign on for. She was helping give Bucky a family, helping heal his friend. That was no small thing in Steve's book. It was _huge_. He just hoped she'd allow him to be of service to her since she'd be living there in the compound.

"Hey, Cap." Sam sat across from him at the table, pulling his own breakfast out and digging in. "What are _you_ deep in thought about?"

Steve felt his face heat up.

"Uh-huh," Sam muttered, smirking. "So, what's up for today? I imagine you're going to stick close to medical."

Steve nodded. That was it exactly.

"I was hoping that you could help with that, pal," Steve told him. "Can you take the troops today, work on those training maneuvers we've been putting off out here? It's a perfect day out here."

Sam nodded, trying his best not to appear pleased at being put in charge of the trainees. Normally, Clint or Nat handled things when he was otherwise occupied but they were both out of commission at the moment. Even if Bucky weren't in the middle of the day's events, it wasn't something he was ever interested in doing.

"Vision can help you, so can Wanda," Steve advised. "Just keep an eye on Peter."

"He's doing something with Tony today." Sam continued working on his breakfast burrito.

"That works," Steve told him, knowing Peter's enthusiasm often got him in a bit of trouble.

A helicopter overhead drew their attention. Steve finished up the rest of his breakfast and rose from the table. "I guess that's the doctor Helen called in to help. I'm going up to see how everything is going."

Sam smirked at him again.

"What?"

"Going to check on Emily, Cap?"

Steve shook his head. "I'm sure I will since she's the surrogate."

"No _other_ interest?"

"No," Steve tried to keep a straight face.

"Because she's really cute," Sam pointed out.

 _That she is._ "She's a nice girl."

"So, you _are_ interested?"

"Come on," Steve acted a little more incredulous than he felt. "She just got out of an abusive relationship and she's going to be carrying my best friend's baby, Sam."

"Sounds like reality television." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, it does." Steve had to give him that. "But my interest in her is to offer her my support since she's helping Buck and Marley. She's going to need it."

"It's cool. You _know_ I've got your six."

"Good, I'm counting on you."

Steve made his way into the compound and hit the elevator. He reached medical, seeing Marley and Bucky in with Helen, Bruce, and Shuri in some discussion.

In the next room, Emily sat alone with her hands in her lap. He didn't like that she was left alone. He knew only too well what that was like.

Emily glanced over her shoulder when she heard someone walk in, her expression wary at first. Her expression warmed as he came to a stop before her.

"How are you, Emily?" he asked, keeping his tone as friendly as he could.

Emily smiled, nodded. "I'm a little nervous," she admitted.

"Understandable," he told her. "I know you've never done this before but you're going to do a great job. And you won't be alone."

Emily's face flushed a deep red and she lowered her head.

Had he said something wrong?

Lowering his head, he tried to get on eye level with her and catch her gaze. "Hey? You okay?"

She nodded, not meeting his gaze. "Actually, I have…kinda… done this before. At least…"

 _The miscarriage._ Damn, he should have watched what he said.

When he didn't say anything, she continued, glancing up at him.

"I was pregnant once. Last summer. At first, it was a terrible thing because I'd been trying to leave him." Emily's hands twisted in her lap to cover the fact that they shook. "And I was so sick for the first three months. I couldn't hold anything down."

Her laugh was a sweet little sound but couldn't kill the dread he knew was coming with whatever she would say next.

"But by then, I loved my baby," she explained. "I wanted it… so much. Billy stayed so upset the entire time. He kept accusing me of getting knocked up to trap him. I actually had hope for a little while that he would leave me over it, and we'd be okay, my baby and me. I was… I was even talking to a lady at the women's shelter."

 _Oh God._ Just what had the bastard done?

"One night I came back to our apartment and was carrying groceries. He opened the door for me. My neighbor swears she saw him… I just… I tripped. Since I had an armload of groceries, I didn't catch myself and I -we - fell down the stairs. I broke my leg in two places. The little one…"

Emily shook her head, blinking back tears.

"How far along were you?" Steve had to ask.

"Six months."

Steve covered her hands with his own, trying to lend her his strength.

"I was told I could have other children and the tests and exams here have proven that's true. And I'm relieved about that. I just… Marley wants to keep her baby but can't have it. I lost mine. If I can help _one_ of us..."

 _Now_ things made sense to him.

"It's going to be hard to give him or her up at the end I'm sure. But I'm hoping Marley and I will be good friends and I'll be able to come and visit. Or she can see me if she wants to."

The hope in her face had his heart clenching in his chest.

"Maybe one day, things will be right in your life and you'll be able to have another baby, Emily," he said slowly, squeezing her hands gently. "One you can keep."

The light in her green eyes… "Oh, I hope you're right, Steve."

Bucky cleared his throat from the doorway, arms folded across his chest and he smirked at them.

"Are you ready?" He asked Emily.

Grinning, she nodded and used Steve's hand to balance herself as she climbed off the exam table.

Turning back to him, she smiled. "Thank you for listening. I think I'm over the nerves now."

Steve couldn't help smiling back at her. "Any time."

Pressing herself against him, she gave him a tight hug, surprising him with her strength. He squeezed her gently, enjoying the warmth and the fresh floral smell of her until she let go.

"Thank you," Bucky told her, pulling her into him for a warm hug. "I know Marley had already told you that, but I wanted to let you know that I'm grateful to you too."

Emily nodded then walked past him to where Bruce and Helen waited by the door with a short, thin man who introduced himself to Steve as Dr. Hilu.

"Let's get started," Helen told them.

Marley reached out of the door, giving Bucky one last kiss, before going back in to take her place.

"Okay, take Dad somewhere else," Bruce told Steve. "We'll take good care of them."

Nodding, Steve patted Bucky on the back and they headed for the lounge at the end of the hall.

They reached it, Bucky sat down. He was clearly wrecked.

"You think they'll be able to pull this off?" he asked Steve, worry clouding his bright blue eyes and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

Steve smiled, nodded. "I do. Helen said her friend is one of the best obstetricians in the country right now. I'd say they are in good hands. Try not to worry."

Walking to the window, he watched as Sam and Vision worked with the trainees and agents outside. He saw Tony and Peter in the field beyond testing out a new suit for Peter. The kid would be dangerous in an iron suit.

"How are Nat and Clint?" Steve asked him. "Have you talked to them?"

Bucky nodded. "They seem to be doing well. Clint's chomping at the bit to get out of there though."

"I'll bet," Steve smiled.

A nurse Steve didn't recognize walked into the lounge, smiling. She was a tall, young woman with black hair pulled back and an enormous smile.

"Gentleman, I'm Mina. I'll be here in case you need anything," she said to Steve then turning to Bucky who really wasn't paying her much attention.

Steve didn't notice her shoot the dart at Bucky, didn't know how fast his friend lost consciousness. He felt something sting his neck, so he smacked at it like an insect. He felt the dart, thinking that it didn't feel right, but he hit the floor before he could turn to the woman behind him.

The smell of flowers was the next thing he noticed. It reminded him of the flower box his mother kept in the window of their home back in Brooklyn, the smell gentle but soothing. He opened his eyes to see Tony standing above him, pulling up security footage to display along the wall.

He felt gentle fingers running through his hair and realized his head was in someone's lap. A quick glance up, showed him Emily's face gazing down at him in surprise.

"He's awake," she whispered.

Tony spun around. "There he is."

Reluctantly he pulled himself away from Emily. If it weren't for the stark realization that something had gone disastrously wrong, he'd have gladly stayed in her gentle grasp the rest of the day.

"What happened?" Steve asked, rising from the floor and reaching back to help Emily up as well. She had a long cut on her cheek and he lightly ran his finger along it. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, pointed to Tony.

There before him was security footage of the operation room. Marley was on one table, Emily on another with Bruce, Helen, Shuri, and the doctor he'd met earlier appearing scrubbed and ready for the surgery.

Then it all went to hell. Before they'd started, an unknown agent entered the room, and darts flew hitting Shuri and Helen and dropping them to the floor. Marley struggled to get up but Dr. Hilu had caught her hands, held her as a dart knocked her out on the table. Emily dropped off her table onto the floor as the doctor pulled out a syringe and jammed it into Bruce's arm. Bruce began to transition, turning green and beginning to enlarge. He flailed violently, heading straight for the alleged doctor and it was enough of a diversion that Emily was able to crawl away although the video didn't reveal where she went.

"Then what happened?" Tony ask Emily as Peter entered the room.

"I crawled into the storage room and hid in a cabinet. When it sounded like they'd moved away, I made it to the first room on the left."

"Natasha's room?" Tony asked.

Emily nodded. "She was out. I couldn't wake her. So, I ran down here, and I found Steve on the floor. I called you on his phone."

"Bucky? Where is he? Was he here when you reached this room?" Steve asked.

Emily shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"So Helen's friend...?" Steve was trying to work it out.

"Must have been a disguise," Tony offered.

Emily shrieked as Vision floated through the wall. She dashed to the other side of Steve.

"My apologies, miss," Vision said gently.

"What's the damage?" Tony asked.

"It appears they've taken Dr. Cho, Miss Cooper, Sergeant Barnes, Princess Shuri, and someone appearing to be Emily Andrews," Vision reported looking at Emily Andrews. "They left with a minimum of fuss via the helicopter that brought them. The darts appear to have been of the same variety used against our team when we were captured. They are most certainly HYDRA."

"Vision, Emily's here," Steve tipped his head in her direction. She was still clinging to his arm.

"Someone who _appeared_ to be her," Vision said again. "Clearly Ms. Andrews is here."

"Peter noticed the helicopter and thought it was odd they were done so soon. Then Emily called." Tony frowned at her. "How do we know you are the real you, Emily?"

Steve felt Emily tense behind him.

"Is there footage of them taking Emily?" Steve wanted to know, Tony began to search.

"What's happened?" Thor's voice announced his presence.

"Thor? Where's your brother?" Steve asked, turning to his friend.

"I know not. I was hoping one of you had seen him," Thor told him.

"Here," Tony drew their attention to the footage of armed agents moving the unconscious figures into the chopper on the compound's roof. First Bucky, they'd bound his wrists and ankles in heavy cuffs. Then Helen, Shuri, Marley…

"There," Thor pointed to a faint green glimmer that appeared on the screen when they picked up "Emily." "That's Loki."

Tony stared the god down. "You're certain?"

"Aye. He took the form of this young woman to keep them from taking her which means…"

Thor came up behind Emily, patting her down, surprising her enough that she let go of Steve. He reached into the pocket of her robe to pull out a glowing stone. Emily trembled, gripped Steve harder.

"Proof," Thor held it up smiling.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"Loki's way of helping us find them," Thor looked excited. "As long as _she_ has _this_ , we can find him, and he can maintain his disguise."

Steve nodded. That was handy.

"Can we trust him right now?" Steve asked.

Thor's expression was thoughtful. "I believe we can."

"HYDRA is pissing me off." Tony scrubbed a hand down his face in frustration. "They are making us look like Police Academy as opposed to earth's mightiest heroes. And they made one really huge mistake."

"And what is that Mr. Stark?" Vision asked politely.

"They've stolen _my_ nephew," Tony said too calmly. "They are going to pay for this."

"Agreed," Steve said. "Let's get everyone together."

"Tony?" Pepper ran into the room, into Tony's arms, surprising everyone as they embraced. "What happened?"

Tony kissed her cheek. "Bad things. The usual. We're going to come up with a plan. Wanna help me?"

Pepper nodded, worry clouding her expression. "What about the baby?"

"They took the mommy, the daddy, and the baby along with the doctor and a princess," Tony told her.

Steve stopped listening. He was done. He was done with HYDRA and suffering losses at their hands. He was going to get Bucky and his family back. Their taking of Shuri guaranteed him Wakanda's full support and at this point, Steve didn't care what it took, he was going to get them back. _All_ of them. Once he did, he wasn't going to rest until he'd stopped HYDRA once and for all.

Marching out of the lounge, he headed for the elevator.

"Steve?"

He stopped at the sound of Emily's voice, turned to find her in the hallway.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, looking so small standing there in the hospital gown and robe, holding the glowing stone in her hand.

 _Brave._

Steve smiled. The first thing that came to mind was a kiss. It was way too soon for _that_. He wasn't even sure she liked him _that_ way.

"I'd like to finish that nap after I bring everyone back," he told her, wishing he could go back to her lap and sleep like a cat while she petted him instead of dealing with HYDRA once again.

Emily grinned, color darkening her face. "I can do that."

Nodding, he headed again for the elevator, promising himself that he was going to get his friends back sooner rather than later.


	26. Chapter 26

Bucky woke up in a dark cell, cold and bound with heavy metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

The last thing he remembered, he'd been sitting in a lounge with Steve, waiting to see if they could move the baby from Marley to Emily. Now he was _here_. And while he didn't know where exactly _here_ was, he was for damned sure going to find out.

Looking around he saw other cells, across from him. Shuri was unconscious on a narrow cot in the cell directly across from his, Helen on the cot in the one to her left. Whatever sedative they'd used would keep them out for hours. It was strong. It _had_ to be to work on him and he'd just burned it off.

In the cell to the right of Shuri's, sat Emily on a cot. How the hell was she awake? And honestly, she looked bored.

If she'd been playing them the entire time… Or been with HYDRA…

"Emily," Bucky's voice was rough.

Emily's green eyes alone moved as she gazed at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, watching her carefully.

Emily blew out a dramatic exhale. "I'm wishing I'd thought all of this out a bit better, but I'll live otherwise. And you?"

Bucky was confused. "Thought all of this _out_ better?"

Emily rolled her eyes. Then she lowered her feet to the floor, leaning forward to face him.

"Watch," she said carefully.

So quickly he almost missed it, Bucky watched as she waved her hand before her face. For a split second, her face was replaced by another before returning to normal.

 _Loki?_

"Whatever does Marley see in you?" Loki disguised as Emily said dryly. "Have to be careful with the cameras."

"Where is Marley?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Upstairs," Loki told him. "They know it is in the baby's best interest to keep her sedated under the circumstances. They are still trying to determine how they will handle the situation."

 _Fucking HYDRA_. Bucky cocked a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Marley is a you and your child to keep her in line, to make her… compliant," Loki explained in Emily's voice. "They wish to see if they can safely keep her sedated through the pregnancy as they believe there's less risk involved. However, if they see that will be a struggle, they will go on with the procedure just as you planned it."

Bucky was done. They could do whatever they wanted to _him_. And they had. But not his girl. It made no difference that HYDRA engineered her to be the weapon they wanted now. He loved her. She was _his_. The child was not part of the deal. The child was not meant to be theirs. It was also _his_.

Bucky was done with fucking HYDRA. Steve would come for them. The Avengers would come for them.

"Just hope they can figure out where we are sooner rather than later," Bucky muttered, trying to see if there was any give to his cuffs.

"I left a present for Thor back at the compound, they know precisely where we are," Loki told him with certainty. "We just need to be ready when they arrive."

He just hoped Loki was being straight with him.

Bucky nodded. "We will be."

No way he was going to let them hurt his family, jeopardize them more than they had already. If all of this caused his girl to lose the baby anyway, there wouldn't a pit in hell deep enough to offer them shelter when he got a hold of them.

"Who else do they have?"

Loki shrugged. "What you see here and Marley."

Tipping his head at Loki, Bucky asked, "She okay? Emily."

"She should be just fine," Loki explained.

It was one small concession. Loki had kept them from taking Emily. Just maybe she'd still be willing to be their surrogate when they got back.

"Fuck the cameras. I need to get out of here," Bucky told him able to force his metal arm out of the cuff and then rip the metal off to free his flesh wrist and legs. Tossing away the cuffs, he scanned the cell, looking for any weaknesses. Bucky didn't recall a holding area that looked like the one they were in. Chances were, he was never here before. That increased the chances that there were no cells designed to contain him.

The arm Shuri designed was stronger than his original one and he was able to rip open the door with some effort and force his way out.

"If they are paying attention to the cameras at all, we don't have long," Loki grumbled.

"You going to keep that dress on?" Bucky wanted to know. "Or will that fuck something up?"

With a glimmer, Loki stood and took his true form, dressed in his normal dark green garb.

"I've ensured Thor will be able to find me no matter the form," Loki told him.

Bracing a foot on the door to Loki's cell, Bucky ripped his door open, freeing him. "You're with me," he told the god. "And I wouldn't advise one of your tricks about now."

Loki looked him the eye. "Not today."

Deciding Helen and Shuri would be safe where they were for the moment, Bucky had one mission. "I'm going to find my girl."

Loki followed silently as Bucky led them through the dingy small unit, sweeping room after room. He found weapons first, arming himself with a high-powered rifle and slinging three more across his back. He tucked as much ammo was he could within his suit before looking up at his companion.

"No guns for me," Loki told him, his eyes scanning the wall. There was a good selection of knives. Bucky snatched a larger one down before muttering at Loki. "Have at it."

Armed, they continued to sweep the rooms looking for Marley.

"It's too quiet," Loki whispered.

"They're getting ready for the rescue team," Bucky assured him. "Likely outside."

But he couldn't wait for them. He wanted Marley safe, by his side, when Steve arrived.

His heart pounded in his chest as he searched room after room with no sign of her. Fear gnawed at him until they climbed up to the next level. The rooms up there looked more like lookout posts or control rooms. He was nearly in tears when he reached the last one, thinking they'd taken his girl away from him, moved her somewhere else, and opened the door.

The room didn't look like a cell but a cheap bedroom. Marley looked so small curled on her side on the bed, her thin arms wound protectively around her middle even though there was no outer evidence of the pregnancy. Even in this state, she was protecting their child.

Pressing a kiss into her hair, Bucky looked her over for any signs of injury but found none. But she was heavily sedated. He couldn't rouse her enough to open her eyes.

An explosion rocked the base, had he and Loki staggering where they stood. Thunder ripped open the quiet following that and Loki smiled. "Thor came with them," Loki announced with a smirk.

Bucky knew a moment's relief, but they weren't out of the woods yet. He'd breathe easy when he got all of them safely back to the compound.

Looking out, they saw the fire fight had already started. The men were mostly outside stationed with guns, launchers and more. The team would have to fight their way through them to get to the base, but he knew they could do it.

Neither was surprised when T'Challa pushed his way into the room. "Where is Shuri?"

"Downstairs," Bucky told him, looking at Loki. "Take him."

And Loki did. They'd go rescue Helen and Shuri.

Another look outside showed him Steven and Thor, smashing their way through the armed HYDRA soldiers out there, Okoye right behind them. Tony and Vision soared overhead, reeking havoc.

"Soldat!"

An enormous soldier, flanked by two other soldiers pushed into the room, growling at him in Russian.

"The Winter Soldier," the leader spat. "Well, at least we know you have a working dick. You knocked up her up, yes? It's your baby?"

Bucky wasn't even going to dignify that with a response. '

When all three of them came at him, he shifted them away from Marley's bed, trying to angle himself to draw them out of the room. He didn't want any of them anywhere near her.

The leader sent the other two after him, the first of which Bucky grabbed by the throat with his metal hand. Crushing his windpipe dispatched him easily. The second one pointed his rifle at Bucky and pulled the trigger. He deflected the bullets with his left hand, kicking the man's feet out from under him and shooting him in the head as soon as he hit.

Bucky looked up to see the leader pointing a handgun directly at Marley. That stopped him. Bucky didn't think the man would be stupid enough to shoot the weapon HYDRA had waited 30 years for, but he couldn't risk losing her, losing them.

The click of another handgun behind the man's head had him staring at Bucky in surprise.

"Drop the gun," Steve was in full Captain-don't-fuck-with-me-America mode. "Now."

Bucky knew the moment the man decided to pull the trigger anyway. He lunged at the man, hitting the gun so it tipped up and blew a hole in the wall above Marley's head. Steve's shield came down on the man's head so hard the gong sound was almost hilarious.

"Bucky?"

Marley's eyes slanted open in fear, she struggled to sit up as she stared at him in horror, realizing that things had gone very wrong.

Bucky headed straight for her but the large HYDRA soldier, how the hell was he still conscious, climbed to his feet as the battle seemed to move indoors and erupt all around them. The man placed himself squarely between Bucky and the bed. Then he made the first move, swinging at Bucky with his rifle and hitting the wall by the bed.

Bucky's heart lurched in his throat at how close that had been to his girl's head. She couldn't use her powers to defend herself.

Steve kicked the man hard in the back and as he was going down, he went to aim in the general direction of Marley. Bucky got lucky and blocked the shot, but his luck would run out soon.

"Steve!" Bucky called. "Help me get her out!"

As he wrestled the huge soldier with the gun, Tony dashed into the room, looking from Marley to Bucky.

"Anthony's a good name, right?" Tony quipped.

Bucky nodded.

"Get her out of here," Steve commanded.

Tony nodded, gently lifting Marley into his arms, ready to get her out to safety while the soldier he fought screamed and kicked to get free. With a rush of air, Okoye dashed into the room, sizing up the situation in an instant. Vision was on her heels.

"Come," she said to Tony, high-powered rifle in hand, "We'll cover you."

Bucky felt hope bloom in his chest as he watched them get his girl out of the compound. Steve helped him beat down the soldier, finally finishing him with his own handgun, before they set out to see where everyone else was in the mission.

"Do we have Shuri?" Steve baked into his comm. "Helen?"

"They are secured," boomed the voice of Thor. "Lady Marley?"

"She is safely resting on the Quinjet," Vision announced.

"Antonia, if it's a girl," Tony went on.

They ignored him.

"Loki?" Steve asked.

"He's with me," Thor yelled. "Some coverage up the hallway would be nice."

"You got it!" Steve called, motioning to Peter who had just swung into the hallway. "You know what to do, kid."

"Yep," Peter said, and he started webbing up HYDRA soldiers as they headed for the same stairwell Bucky knew their friends were heading up. The couple Peter missed, he and Steve took out and they held their ground until T'Challa carrying his sister emerged, followed by Thor carrying Helen and Loki.

Bucky didn't know where all the soldiers came from as small as the base was, honestly, but somehow, they made it out of the building. Vision and Okoye made it back out to help get them in to the Quinjet while Tony flew over them.

Bucky was panicked. "Who's with Marley?"

"I am," Wanda announced. "No one will touch her. Just get your asses back here."

After what felt like hours, they made it to the craft, with everyone on board and minor injuries all around.

Marley's tear-filled eyes were the first thing he saw when he climbed in. Her gaze raked over him as she came and pulled her against. "I'm fine, doll. I'm just fine. Shhhhh."

Wanda still had an arm around her, smiling at him in relief that they'd all made it.

"You see, we got them all back," Wanda told her.

"I hope everything is okay," Marley was fighting back her fear. "I hope that…"

"Shhhhhh." Wanda whispered. Warm red light emerged from her hands and she gently moved them over Marley's tummy, not touching but close. "Ah, there it is. A heartbeat. The little one is fine. Don't worry."

"Really?" Marley asked, tears sliding down her face.

Wanda smiled, nodded.

"Where's Emily?" Marley looked around frantically. "Is she…?"

"Back at the compound, safe," Steve's tone was kind. "Loki took her place. They thought he was her."

Marley's gaze fell on Loki who looked a little embarrassed in that moment.

"Thank you," Marley told him. "Thank you so much."

Loki nodded as his brother pounded on his back with pride. "That's being part of a team brother."

Bucky held Marley as she dozed through the entire trip back. Helen and Shuri hadn't yet woken.

He carried his girl off the jet when they got back. A very sleepy looking Bruce greeted them, along with Natasha who Clint had pushed in a wheelchair, both looking rough still. Emily stood just behind them, her worried look fading when she saw them walking off the jet.

Emily made a beeline for him as he carried a sleeping Marley close to his chest. "Is she okay?"

Bucky smiled, nodded. "She's just fine."

"So we're still going to…"

"If we haven't scared you off," Bucky was serious.

Emily shook her head. "I'll be ready whenever."

Bucky tipped his head back towards the jet just as Steve walked down, winking at her. Emily blushed.

Watching out of the corner of his eye, he saw her walk up to Steve, placing a hand on his arm and surely asking if he was okay. Steve stopped looking awkward as fuck.

Bucky chuckled as he headed for medical. The room where Marley was to have recovered was still ready so he gently laid her down, letting her sleep. With all of the adrenaline running through him, along with the realization that he could have lost his family so easily, he just stretched out next to her. He watched over her like he expected her to disappear.

It was a couple of hours before he decided he'd like a drink. He eased up, heading for the vending machines. He walked past the lounge on his way, stopping when something caught his eye.

Steve was stretched out on the sofa, as much as he could because he was really too big for it, out cold, snoring. His head was on Emily's lap, her little body curled around his upper body like a cat. She was sleeping too, her fingers in his hair.

 _Hell, there's hope for Rogers yet._

They all needed to rest from the excitement of the day. And then back to the worry of their child and his or her future.

He passed Stark as he reached the vending machines. Of course, Tony didn't just keep walking.

"So, any thoughts about Anthony as a name?" he asked Bucky, smirking.


	27. Chapter 27

Marley opened her eyes, enjoying the quiet of the room. The lights had been dimmed and she was warm. Looking around, she saw someone in the chair next to her bed. Turning on her side, she smiled to see Bucky trying to read his phone. He was nodding off. He looked so tired.

"Hi there, doll," he caught her staring at him with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Marley nodded. "Sleepy."

Tired as she was, they both were, she skimmed his mind. Finding nothing tense there, she asked the question she had to ask.

"Did everything go okay?" Marley asked carefully.

Tucking the phone into his hoodie pocket, Bucky moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"Everything went perfectly," he told her. "The baby is just fine but they are going to monitor Emily for the next few days to make sure. _You're_ fine. There were no complications."

Marley breathed a sigh of relief. Her baby would survive. She and Bucky would be parents if everything else went okay.

Then she startled Bucky when she burst into tears.

"Hey," he pulled her against him, holding her to his heart. "Are you okay? Baby, talk to me."

Looking up into his beautiful face, Marley didn't know how to put what she felt into words. She continued sobbing into Bucky's chest and he just let her. He was worried because he didn't know what was wrong.

"Marley, sweetheart, you're okay," Bucky whispered into her hair. "Our baby is okay. Everything is fine."

Marley's hand slid down to her tummy. She felt _empty_. How could she explain that? How much she wished he could read her mind as she could his.

Bucky watched the movement, realization dawning on his face. The loss she felt reflected back to her in his blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry that you won't get to… have the entire experience." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "But Emily, well, Emily's a great girl and I know you guys will be able to share this."

That was so carefully put that she sneaked into his thoughts, a discussion with Steve. Something Emily shared with him. Marley stopped there. She'd get Emily to share that story with her when she was ready.

Bucky's arms tightened around her. "I love you and in a few months, he or she will be all ours. You're going to be the best mom, I know it."

"You'll be a good father," she told him, meaning every word.

"And just wait and see, doll, what poor Emily is heading for. This is the first Avenger baby. She's not going to be allowed to walk across the floor by herself, much less do anything else," he explained as her tears started to give way to laughter.

"All of those overprotective superhuman aunts and uncles, hovering. She's thinking she's going to be able to return to her pizza job for a while. The look on Steve's face," Bucky grinned. "Well, I feel sorry for her."

Marley knew she'd have to champion Emily as much as she could.

"We're having a baby, Marley," he continued quietly, "and just maybe that wouldn't have been in the cards for either one of us if we hadn't found each other. That's what matters. And they took some of your eggs to freeze. In time, we could have another baby or two if you wanted."

"Do you want more?"

"Let's see if I live through this one first." He laughed as she playfully punched him. "I want what you want, doll. I just want to be with you."

Marley's heart melted. How lucky she was to have this man and how much she loved him.

"Tony's already designing an Iron Baby suit," Bucky told her. "And he's suggesting names."

"Seriously?" Marley laughed. "How is Steve?"

Bucky shook his head. "The man with the plan has been flitting around here like a mother hen between the both of you. Emily's going to have her hands full."

They exchanged a knowing expression. It would be fun to watch. Marley knew Emily was attracted to Steve though how she'd deal with that considering what she'd been through would be interesting. Steve _definitely_ liked her. And he was a patient man. She hoped it worked out.

"I'm so sorry," Marley told him. "I'm sorry I lost it like that."

Before he could say anything to that, Nat walked into the room. Slowly for her but without assistance. That was good. She looked so small in the hospital gown and robe.

"How are you doing, Nat?" Bucky asked.

"I'm getting out tomorrow," Nat told him, sitting on Marley's other side.

"How is Emily?" Marley asked.

Natasha smiled. "Good. You should come see her."

Marley nodded. "So now she can stay here in the compound?"

Bucky's face darkened a little. "About that…"

Marley grinned at him. "Let me guess, while I was out, you moved me into your apartment and are working on getting Emily settled into mine."

Nat was laughing out loud. "That's _exactly_ what they did."

"Steve helped," Bucky stated.

"Of course he did," Nat was still laughing.

"You said you'd live with me," Bucky reminded Marley, worry still clouding his beautiful blue eyes.

"I meant it." Marley liked the idea of Emily being so close. "That's good. This is all going to work out. I just wonder when I get out of here."

"Tomorrow," Bucky told her. "We'll stay here for tonight and tomorrow, we'll head up."

With Bucky's help, she was able to climb out of bed and had little trouble walking at all, just slight soreness as she moved. Marley wanted to visit Emily, see how she was doing.

Tony cut her off before she could walk into the other woman's room.

"Hey, Fawkes, how you feeling?" he asked.

Marley smiled. "I'm okay."

Bucky frowned next to her, trying to figure out the reference.

"Harry Potter," she whispered, and he nodded. She'd insisted on him watching _that_ series.

"So, did tin man go over names with you? Because we really need to start making some choices here," Tony told her. "Anthony for the first name. Edward would be a good middle name but if you don't want any confusion with sparkly vampires there's also Howard and –"

"Tony, shut it," Nat cut in. "And move."

"Okay, yeah, rest. Visit." Tony winked at Marley before continuing down the hall. "Names tomorrow, okay?"

Nat shook her head. "And it's only going to get worse."

Steve smiled at them from the chair next to Emily's bed. Emily was propped up on pillows, smiling at them as they walked in. Marley went to hug her.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Emily told her. "Not a lot different at this point. How are you?"

Pushing the word _empty_ out of her mind, she smiled. "I'm good."

The five of them talked for a long time while others came and went, stopping to visit and share a laugh. Marley realized that she'd gone from being an outsider in this incredible group of people to being part of a family. And her baby would belong to all of them really. What a life for a child to have with so many people who cared. She'd been alone but their baby would never be and it was a blessing.

Things got back to normal after a couple of weeks, or as normal as they could ever be for the Avengers. Emily had lunch with Marley each day when they weren't out on a mission and they quickly became good friends.

When Emily finally told Marley of her pregnancy from before, Marley understood the generous offer of a stranger to help save her baby. Emily took good care of herself. She ate well when she could keep food down, and she got plenty of rest. She didn't put up much of a fuss when others insisted on helping her which was often.

The only thing Emily had been insistent about was her job. While Tony and Steve didn't see the point of her doing anything but being pregnant and taking online classes, everything else was taken care of for her, Marley knew she needed something for herself and took her side. In the end, they agreed Emily could work part-time at the pizza place in the compound. For a while. It seemed enough to make her happy.

It wasn't only Emily who had to deal with the wishes of others. Bucky had been adamant that Marley be sent on no other missions that they even suspected involved HYDRA. While Steve appeared about to lean to her side in that meeting, Tony came in and agreed with Bucky. Marley reluctantly went along since they let her go on other missions, always with Bucky and Steve both.

Marley sighed as she walked into the apartment she shared with Bucky, stripping off her workout clothes to take a shower. She surveyed the littering of bruises on her skin as she got clean. All of them from sparring.

Marley kind of missed the bruises Bucky would leave on her in more intimate places. They never hurt but they did remind her of their private time together.

He'd been so careful with her since the baby had been moved to Emily. He held her at night, let her cuddle up to him when they watched movies. Outside of that, he didn't try a thing. What was he worried about?

Privacy had gotten to be an issue with Emily and Steve constantly over. But Emily was working until later and she knew Steve would find excuses to keep an eye on her.

 _Hmmmm._

Climbing out of the shower, Marley pulled on one of Bucky's t-shirts from a drawer and a cute pair of panties. She brushed out her hair and let it air dry.

 _Not a bad place to start._

"Friday?" she called.

"Yes, Miss Cooper?"

"Please let me know if anyone aside from Sergeant Barnes comes to the door until I tell you otherwise, please."

"As you wish."

She grinned to see the fridge had been restocked today, pulling out spicy sausage, fresh cheeses. Everything she needed to make a lasagna was right there, so she got to work, putting together one of Bucky's favorite dishes for dinner. There was even some nice, fresh Italian bread. Perfect!

"Miss Cooper? Sergeant Barnes is at your door with Mr. Wilson," Friday alerted her.

"Fuck!"

Marley dashed into the bedroom, closing the door behind her and listening. The two men exchanged jabs at each other, good-naturedly, before Bucky told him he'd see him tomorrow and entered their apartment alone.

 _Well, since she was here…_

Marley grabbed her phone up from the nightstand and stretched out on the bed, acting like she wasn't waiting for him to find her, so she could climb him like a tree.

"Doll?"

She heard the oven door open and his muttered "wow." Thank goodness the lasagna would need at least another hour to bake.

Finally, finally, he opened the bedroom door, and it was never shut so he had to wonder, to find her there doing her damnedest to act like she wasn't a needy mess right now.

A low whistle had her looking up at him in feigned surprise. The way his eyes narrowed told her he didn't buy it. Bucky smirked as he pulled off his tank with one hand, his gaze moving over her slowly.

"There you are," he said, blue eyes smoldering. "And you baked."

Marley nodded, smiled. Went back to acting like her phone was really, super interesting.

"Have a good day?" he asked as he headed for the shower.

"Uh huh," she muttered, keeping up the act.

Bucky was out of the shower in record time, a towel hanging low on his hips as he came out and headed straight for her with the predatory look she missed so much on his face.

"How long until dinner?"

She tried, she really did, not to just stare at him as he loomed over her, hands on his lean hips. Oh, she failed miserably.

"Forty-five minutes or so," her attempt at sounding bored? Pathetic.

"Yeah?"

Marley kept it up for maybe fifteen more seconds and when he didn't budge, she lowered the phone and smiled at him sweetly.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

Bucky nodded. "Almost as much as you do."

Marley couldn't have said how he was able to take a seat on the bed and swing her over his lap with so much finesse. She let out an indignant cry as he snatched the phone out of her hand and tossed it to the carpet out of her reach. With his metal hand on her back holding her down, his flesh hand literally ripped off her panties before swatting her ass enough to sting but not hurt.

"Playing games with me, doll?" His hand rubbed at the sting on her cheek. "Here I am trying to be gentlemanly and give you time to recover and you're teasing me? Is that it?"

Marley loved that tone in his voice, demanding but a shade playful.

"I don't know what you mean, Sergeant." Marley squirmed on his lap. It didn't take much for her to feel how rock hard he was under that towel.

"Oh, I think you do," he purred close to her ear. "Count them out for me."

Marley's ass wasn't the only thing that ached as she counted to seven. She moaned when his fingers finally slid between her cheeks and down to feel the results of his efforts.

"You're _so_ wet," he whispered. "God, I've missed this. I've missed _you_. I'd really love to keep playing right now but I'm dying to be inside you."

"Please," Marley whispered.

That's all it took. Twisting on the bed he dropped her in the middle, pressing her onto her stomach. She could feel the heat of him all around her as he climbed onto the bed, tossing the towel away. He grabbed her wrists, stretching her arms up to the bars of the headboard.

"Don't let go until I say," his voice was low in her ear. "You understand me?"

Marley nodded.

"I need to hear you, doll."

"Yes, I understand."

"There's my good girl."

Marley gasped as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her down until she was stretched out beneath him. Then he grabbed her hips and yanked them up. She braced for him to push into her, but she was surprised when he dove in with his mouth.

She did her best to be quiet, knowing it would frustrate him. And it did. With the only sound to be heard the sharp rasps of her breath, he began a devilish torture where his tongue darted into her, driving her crazy, before sliding down to her clit to work that bundle of nerves, and then back again. Over and over he made the circuit until he pulled a low wail from her.

"That's it, baby," he whispered, sliding a finger into her carefully. "That's what I want to hear."

When he was three fingers in, he began to work over her g-spot, making her squirm with the mastery of his touch. Marley's fingers gripped the bars so hard, her knuckles turned white. She was on the edge, chasing her release…

When he pulled out those magical fingers she cried out in protest and then he attacked her with his mouth again, low moans and hums vibrating into her channel until she thought she would scream.

She came within seconds, her world whiting out as the force of her orgasm shook her.

She hadn't yet come down when she felt him push into her. Her body clenched, preparing itself. He stopped.

"No, no sugar," he whispered near her ear, dropping some of his weight on her and pressing her into the mattress. It felt _heavenly_. "Going to take my time now. Take you apart slowly. Relax."

Marley did but her thighs were trembling. He nudged them apart as he pressed further in, the burn of stretching around his width felt so good. His elbows were planted around her ribs as she hung onto the bars.

"So tight, doll. I even tried to work you open." His tongue teased the shell of her ear. "Love this. Love the feel of your tight little pussy, grabbing my cock so tight. Did you miss this?"

"So much," she whispered as he continued to tease her ear, her neck, and shoulder with his sinful mouth.

"Not that I'm complaining about you laying yourself out like a buffet for me. Your nipples sticking out through my shirt, making sure I can see your little panties." When his tongue dipped into her ear, she shuddered in pleasure as he slid further into her. "Probably been thinking about getting my cock in you all day, haven't you?"

"All week," she managed. Bucky laughed, sliding in deeper.

"My girl's been feeling neglected, is that it?" Bucky bottomed out, grinding into her in a way that almost had her seeing stars. "How can I make it up to you, doll?"

Marley could barely speak. "Fuck…"

"What was that?" Bucky used shallow thrusts, trying to hit the right angle.

"Fuck me," she got it out. "Hard."

When he pressed against her g-spot with the next thrust it took her breath.

"Your wish…"

Bucky began moving his hips, angling into her to hit that spot each time. Using his weight to trap her between him and the bed, Marley began to cry out each time.

"Mmmm, you sound so good, doll. Bet you're ready to come again, aren't you?"

Marley couldn't speak. She couldn't hold onto the bars either. The pleasure was so intense as she cried out, struggling beneath him. She wanted to get away, she wanted more. She cried out, she begged him to make her come. Her second orgasm shook her to her core and he kept moving within her steadily, dragging it out.

When she finally came back to herself, she noticed he'd slowed down, still rock hard within her.

"You ready, baby?" Bucky asked.

"Don't you want… to…"

"Mmmmm, I do but I'm not done with you just yet." Supporting his weight on his metal arm, he worked his flesh hand between her and the bed, devastating her with whisper-soft touches to her throbbing clit. "You got one more for me, baby? Hmmmm? I need it. I want it _so_ bad."

Marley could barely breathe, she felt like a bomb that would explode any minute.

He thrust sharply into her, getting her attention.

"Answer," he demanded.

"Bucky, I… can't…"

"Yeah, you can." He began to move faster, his knees keeping hers from closing, his hand working her clit as he established a rhythm. "And you will, doll. You're going to fall apart so hard for me."

"Bucky, please…."

Bucky did exactly what he promised and took her apart. Marley knew half the compound had to hear her but she couldn't care as he fucked a third orgasm from her, then a fourth.

By the time he'd shouted out his release, tightening around her as his cock throbbed inside her, Marley was face down on the mattress, blissed out beyond belief. She felt him pull out gently and climb off the bed. She assumed he'd gone for a washcloth to come back and to clean her up, but she heard the sound of running water.

The smell of lavender drifted out to her as Bucky came back, gloriously naked, and bent down to press a kiss on her cheek. She hadn't moved.

"Come on, doll," he whispered. Gently he rolled her onto the back and gently pulled her up. Her t-shirt was gone in an instant and the world spun as he lifted her in his arms, heading for the bathtub.

Marley was nodding but once he had her settled, her back to his chest in the bathtub filled with soft, white bubbles and warm water, she had to admit it was very nice.

"I love you, Marley," he whispered.

"I love you too," Marley told him, meant it more than anything she'd ever said. "Glad I got that shot now."

"Yeah, Bruce told me you'd stopped by yesterday," he muttered, his hands teasing her breasts beneath the foam.

"There are no secrets here, are there?"

"None," he said chuckling. "I don't know why you're worried about that. Most of the compound had to have heard what we just did."

"Really?" Marley pressed her face into her hands. She'd never live it down.

"Friday, you can take the soundproofing off the room now," Bucky announced.

"Yes, Sergeant Barnes," her pleasant voice answered.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Marley wondered out loud. "How much time left on my lasagna, Friday?"

"Seven minutes, Miss Cooper," Friday responded.

"Miss Cooper," Bucky muttered behind her, kissing her shoulder.

"What?"

"I was just thinking, that I don't really care for that. Miss Cooper. Mrs. Barnes? Now that would sound nice, don't you think?"

His tone was teasing but there was something else there too, a slight tremor in his voice. Marley's heart clenched.

"Oh, so you're thinking you should do the right thing and marry me since you knocked me up?" Marley teased him.

"It would be better for the kid," he admitted. "That's just how things were where I came from. But that's not the only reason or even the main reason."

Marley leaned her head back against his shoulder. "What is it then?"

"I want you to belong to me," Bucky's tone was serious. "I want everyone to know you belong to me. Even if you don't want to tell people. I mean –"

"I would never, ever be ashamed of you," Marley turned as much as she could between his legs. "I would never hide being married to you for any reason."

His smile lit up his entire face. "Is that a yes?"

"I didn't say that," Marley said, half teasing, half serious. "I just meant if I ever did agree to it, I wouldn't be ashamed."

"What would make you agree to it?" he wanted to know. "I can be very persuasive, you know."

Marley laughed. "Yes, I know."

They kissed, his soft lips teasing her until she was breathless.

"And there'd be no confusion on the kid's name." He wasn't going to let this go. "Just makes things easier."

"Maybe. Anthony Edward Barnes," Marley said slowly.

"Oh, hell no! Please tell me you're not considering Stark's attempts to name our child."

She loved the color that rose into his face. "Nah, I just wanted to get you worked up."

He nudged her beneath the water. He felt very worked up and she doubted it had anything to do with Tony.

"I can name a hundred ways you can get me worked up without bringing Stark into it," he told her.

"Do it then."

"How much time do we have?"

"Maybe four minutes until the lasagna?" She guessed.

"It will need to cool." Splashing her with water, he climbed out of the tub. "I'll get it out of the oven and then I'll do some demonstrations."

"You can't be serious," she said as he stalked down the hall.

Oh, but he was. Marley shook her head, already contemplating what excuse she could use to get out of sparring with Nat tomorrow. It was going to be a long night.

She absolutely loved it. And him.

THE END


End file.
